Facade
by LittleEvil19
Summary: Ia akan mengerti suatu saat nanti, kata ibu dan ayahnya. Tapi, kapan saat itu akan datang? Cho Kyuhyun l Lee Donghae l Brothership
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

**Tittle :** Facade

 **Author** : Little Evil  
 **Genre** : Brothership, Family  
 **Main** **Cast** :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

 **Rated** : T  
 **Blog :** littleevil19 . wordpress . com

 _Hay.. Silahkan tabok saya xD_

 _FF lama belum lanjut malah bikin FF baru.._

 _FF lama masih dalam tahap pengembalian mood and feeling, so.. just enjoy ~_

 _Awas, cerita mainstream! xD_

-o0o-

 _PROLOG_

Ia hanyalah seorang bocah lelaki berusia sebelas tahun.

Yang harus kembali menelan rasa pahit yang menghujam hatinya untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya dalam sebelas tahun kehidupannya. Iris matanya yang kelam menatap lirih sosok appa, eomma dan hyungnya yang tengah bercengkerama ringan sembari menyantap sarapan paginya. Sungguh keluarga yang bahagia, jika salah satu sosok bocah lelaki yang terduduk di kursinya ikut tertawa bersama mereka. Suara tawa yang mengalun di ruang makan yang luas itu terdengar riang dan penuh dengan kebahagiaan, namun tidak di telinganya. Baginya, tawa mereka bagai angin panas yang memaksa menerobos indera pendengarannya. Tak ada yang memperhatikan senyuman pahit yang ia ukir di wajah letihnya.

Rasanya seperti tengah berada di luar lingkaran, padahal ia-lah bagian dari lingkaran itu. Seperti ada pembatas tak kasat mata yang tercipta, terbentang di antara ia dan keluarganya. Bukan, lebih tepatnya kedua orang tuanya. Entah sejak kapan bermula, namun yang terpatri dalam ingatannya, selama ini ia tak pernah sekalipun merasakan belaian kasih sayang dari tangan lembut milik eommanya, atau dekapan hangat dalam lengan kokoh milik appanya. Tak pernah ia rasakan kecupan selamat malam yang selalu mereka hadirkan menjelang tidur untuk hyungnya. Tak ada yang memberinya nasihat saat nilai sekolahnya menurun, tak ada yang menenangkannya kala mimpi buruk menghampirinya di malam hari. Pun, tak ada tempatnya untuk berkeluh kesah, tak seperti hyungnya.

Tidak, ia tak pernah membenci mereka, apalagi membenci hyungnya yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Ia bisa merasakan ketulusannya pada dirinya. Hyungnya adalah anak yang baik, sangat baik. Selama ini, ia juga merasa telah menjadi anak yang baik. Namun, mengapa hanya hyungnya itu yang mendapat perhatian penuh dari kedua orang tuanya? Bukankah disini, ia yang berposisi sebagai anak bungsu? Bahkan jika hyungnya itu jatuh sakit sedikit saja, appa dan eommanya akan dilanda cemas yang berlebihan dan segera mendatangkan ahli medis terbaik pilihan keluarganya.

Ia hanyalah seorang bocah berusia sebelas tahun.

Yang belum mengerti akan pahitnya kehidupan, namun ia kerap kali merasakannya. Ia tak mengerti, apakah dirinya adalah anak pungut di keluarganya? Atau bahkan anak haram? Wajar jika kedua orang tuanya memperlakukannya berbeda dengan hyungnya. Namun, suara dengan nada tajam-lah yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan yang pernah ia lontarkan dari mulut kecilnya itu.

"Apa mungkin aku adalah anak haram, Eomma? Mengapa eomma tak pernah sudi untuk menemaniku tidur seperti yang selalu eomma lakukan pada hyung? Aku takut tidur sendirian, eomma.."

Garis-garis tipis tergurat di kening eommanya, kedua iris matanya melebar dan sedetik kemudian melemparkan tatapan penuh selidik pada putra bungsunya yang masih berdiri kikuk di samping meja riasnya, meminta perhatian darinya.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu berkata seperti itu?! Jaga ucapanmu. Eomma tak suka!" Eommanya berucap dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Tapi kenapa eomma dan appa tak menyayangiku seperti hyung?"

"Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti." Lagi. Ia harus puas dengan jawaban yang eommanya berikan padanya. Jawaban yang sama ia dapatkan ketika ia menanyakan hal itu pada appanya.

-o0o-

Iris mata kelam itu bersembunyi erat di balik kelopak mata. Menahan buliran kristal bening yang kian mendesak untuk keluar dari tempatnya. Tubuh kecilnya meringkuk di bawah tempat tidur milik hyungnya. Ini adalah kegiatan rutinnya beberapa hari terakhir. Ia rela, rasa dingin menyergap tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut piyama tipis. Ia rela, menanti waktu untuk menunggu kehadiran eommanya yang selalu memberikan kecupan selamat malam pada hyungnya. Hanya dengan mendengar suara lembut eommanya, ia membayangkan seolah dirinya-lah yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur itu, menerima kecupan selamat malam dari bibir lembut milik eommanya.

Tapi, ia hanyalah seorang bocah berusia sebelas tahun.

Sekuat apapun ia menahannya, buliran bening itu meluncur juga dari kedua sudut matanya. Tubuhnya semakin meringkuk dalam gelapnya kolong tempat tidur milik hyungnya, menahan hawa dingin yang menyelusup pori-pori kulitnya. Juga rasa nyeri di ulu hatinya yang kian terasa nyata. Sesak.

-o0o-

"Mau temani hyung bersepeda ke taman kota?" suara hyungnya menginterupsi kegiatannya yang tengah membaca komik Detective Conan kesukaannya. Iris mata kelamnya memancarkan binar mendengar ajakan hyungnya. Dengan cepat ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat, membuahkan senyuman lebar di bibir hyungnya.

Kakak beradik itu tampak begitu semangat mengayuh pedal sepeda masing-masing, saat si bungsu memutuskan untuk mengadakan balapan sepeda dadakan, yang hanya diikuti oleh dua orang peserta. Tentu saja dirinya sendiri dan hyungnya. Mereka berdua melesat di jalanan yang cukup ramai, meliuk di antara kendaraan yang melintas. Di bawah terpaan sinar mentari yang mulai menyembunyikan dirinya di balik mega, semangat mereka tak pernah goyah.

Dan ia hanyalah seorang bocah berusia sebelas tahun.

Untuk sejenak, ia melupakan semua kesedihan yang ia simpan dalam hatinya. Hatinya yang kesepian, dahaga akan kasih sayang. Untuk sejenak, ia ingin bebas dari rasa menyakitkan itu, mengabaikan himbauan kedua orang tuanya untuk menjaga hyung lelakinya. Hyungnya itu tak boleh terlalu lelah, kata mereka. Seharusnya disini, ialah yang dijaga oleh hyungnya. Namun sejak masih kecil, ia telah menerima doktrin bahwa ia harus senantiasa menjaga hyungnya. Bahkan ia harus mengikuti kelas akselerasi agar ia bisa satu kelas dengan hyungnya, sehingga ia bisa memantau keadaannya jika sewaktu-waktu menurun. Namun kali ini, ia ingin sekali saja mengabaikan perintah kedua orang tuanya.

Karena ia hanyalah seoarang bocah berusia sebelas tahun.

Yang masih ingin menikmati masa-masa kecilnya untuk bermain bersama hyungnya. Kini dirinya memimpin balapan sepeda dadakannya, dengan kakinya yang kian semangat untuk mengayuh pedal sepeda merahnya. Menyisakan jarak yang cukup jauh dengan hyungnya. Ia tertawa riang, hatinya menghangat dengan sendirinya saat bisa merasakan sebuah kebersamaan walau hanya berdua dengan hyungnya.

Namun tawa itu tak bertahan lama. Ia menge-rem sepedanya mendadak saat telinganya mendengar suara kegaduhan yang berjarak cukup jauh darinya, namun masih bisa terjangkau oleh penglihatannya. Firasat buruk mulai merayap dalam perasaannya. Dengan segera ia mengayuh sepedanya menuju kerumunan di ujung persimpangan. Semakin dekat, semakin jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Begitu sampai, diletakan sepedanya secara sembarang, dan berlari kecil menerobos kerumunan orang dewasa yang berjejal di hadapannya. Setelah berhasil melewatinya, iris matanya membulat, melihat tubuh hyungnya berada dalam dekapan salah seorang lelaki paruh baya. Hyungnya itu terlihat memejamkan matanya, namun kernyitan di dahinya tak kunjung pudar. Seolah menahan rasa sakit yang besar dengan tangan kanan yang mencengkeram erat jantungnya.

-o0o-

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Merutuki air mata bodoh yang tak hentinya menerobos pertahanannya. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, tak berani menatap sepasang mata yang tengah menatapnya tajam di balik kacamata minusnya. Ia bisa mendengar appanya yang menghela nafas berat.

"Kau mengerti?! Sudah appa katakan, jangan pernah membuat hyungmu kelelahan. Kau lihat sekarang akibatnya? Apa kau senang melihat keadaan hyungmu sekarang?!"

Sakit. Hatinya sungguh sakit mendengar nada sarkatis yang terlontar dari mulut appanya sendiri. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Mana mungkin ia senang melihat keadaan hyungnya yang seperti ini? Yang benar saja. Lagi pula, hyungnya itu hanya kelelahan, bukan? Kenapa appa dan eommanya terlihat begitu panik? Seolah sesuatu berbahaya menimpa diri hyungnya. Ia sungguh tak mengerti.

"Sekarang masuk ke kamarmu. Kau appa hukum karena lalai menjaga hyungmu."

-o0o-

Wanita paruh baya itu tak henti mengusap surai lembut milik putra sulungnya yang tengah terlelap setelah dokter memberikannya penanganan. Penyakit jantung bawaan lahir yang diderita putra sulungnya, membuat ia dan suaminya memutuskan untuk memberikan perhatian penuh padanya. Mencurahkan seluruh kasih sayang padanya, takut-takut ia akan meninggalkan mereka dengan cepat. Dan secara tak sadar, perlakuannya menimbulkan luka mendalam di hati putra bungsunya.

"Ia sudah aku hukum untuk tidak keluar kamar. Semoga yang ini bisa membuatnya jera. Aku hanya tak ingin kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi." Pria paruh baya itu mendudukkan tubuh tegapnya di samping istrinya yang masih setia menatap putra sulungnya. Wanita itu mengalihkan atensinya pada suaminya.

"Tapi, apa kita tidak keterlaluan? Ia juga putra kita. Putra bungsu kita yang tampan. Apa kita telah menyakitinya?" Iris matanya tertutup embun tipis saat mengingat putra bungsunya.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Suatu saat nanti ia akan mengerti." Lagi. Kalimat itulah yang menjadi pamungkas percakapannya dengan istrinya tiap kali istrinya itu membicarakan mengenai keputusan mereka. Bagaimanapun, ia tetaplah seorang eomma yang memiliki naluri. Mereka hanya bisa terus berharap, putra bungsu mereka akan mengerti keadaannya suatu saat nanti.

Tapi, ia hanyalah seorang bocah berusia sebelas tahun.

Kapan ia akan mengerti dengan keadaan yang terjadi di keluarganya? Keadaan yang memaksa dirinya untuk dewasa lebih cepat. Ia akan mengerti suatu saat nanti, kata eomma dan appanya. Tapi, kapan saat itu akan datang?

To Be Continued

 _What's on your mind?_

 _Just say it on the review box.._

 _Thank you, everyone!_


	2. Chapter 2 : Chapter 1

Cho Kyuhyun menyelipkan sebatang rokok di celah bibirnya yang terkatup. Jemarinya meraih pemantik api berbentuk pena yang terjepit di saku kiri kemeja putihnya yang sudah kusut. Api berwarna biru muncul saat ibu jarinya menekan salah satu tombol di sisi pena, lantas mendekatkannya ke arah gumpalan tembakau pilihan yang bersarang di celah bibirnya. Seketika asap putih mulai merayap, melingkupi pandangan matanya saat ia menghembuskan nafas letihnya. Kedua iris matanya yang sewarna karamel gelap terpejam, menikmati sensasi yang memenuhi rongga kepalanya. Zat adiktif itu mulai bekerja, membuat otaknya dipenuhi kabut kelabu. Untuk sejenak menyingkirkan kabut gelap yang senantiasa bergelayut dalam rongga kepalanya.

Kepalanya merebah di bantalan sofa merah _maroon_ yang menjadi temannya melepas penat setelah seharian mengisi waktunya dengan rutinitas yang sama sekali tak bisa menguasai hatinya. Ia tak ubahnya seperti robot, melakukan semua yang diperintahkan padanya, tanpa hati yang turut andil di dalamnya.

Drtt.. Drtt..

Getaran ponsel di saku celananya menginterupsi angannya yang tengah terlena dalam belaian asap rokok yang memenuhi rongga pernafasannya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ekor matanya melirik jarum jam dinding di samping kanannya dan kembali mengeluh keras saat mendapati jarum jam yang telah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu dini hari.

' _What the hell..!'_ umpatnya keras-keras, namun ia melakukannya dalam hati. Mengingat deretan _hangeul_ yang menyusun ID seseorang yang menelponnya adalah Tuan Cho, yang tak lain adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri. Entah mengapa, ia lebih memilih memberi nama kontak ayahnya dengan nama itu. Bukan dengan panggilan manis seperti _daddy_ atau mungkin _appa. Geez!_ Jangan harap kau akan menemukan hal-hal manis dalam kamus hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

" _Yeoboseyo.."_ Kyuhyun menempatkan ponsel di telinga kirinya, tangan kanannya masih sibuk mengamankan sebatang rokok miliknya.

"Bagaimana, kau sudah menguasai semua berkas yang kuberi tadi siang?" suara berat milik ayahnya terdengar dari _line telephone,_ tak ada basi-basi sama sekali. Membuahkan decihan pelan di bibirnya yang kini tengah mengukir seringaian kecil, seolah mengejek dirinya sendiri.

" _Nde, abeoji._ Kau tak perlu khawatir." Dan Kyuhyun adalah sosok seorang putra yang sempurna di mata dunia. Postur tubuh yang tinggi, wajah yang tampan dan prestasi cemerlang yang selalu mengiringi hidupnya membuatnya menjadi sosok sempurna yang tak tersentuh. Kini, di usianya yang baru menginjak 17 tahun, ia telah berada di semester ke-3, mengenyam bangku kuliah yang seharusnya ia tempuh 2 tahun yang akan datang.

Hidup Kyuhyun dengan segala kesempurnaannya bukanlah miliknya, melainkan milik mereka, pihak-pihak yang memaksanya hidup dengan kesempurnaannya.

"Pastikan dirimu hadir di ruangan sebelum rapat dimulai. Tuan Kim bukanlah seseorang yang toleran akan keterlambatan walau satu detik pun. Kau mengerti?" Bukan kalimat seperti ini yang Kyuhyun harapkan menyapa indera pendengarannya. Bukankah seorang ayah harusnya mengucapkan 'pastikan dirimu baik-baik saja, kau telah bekerja keras hari ini. appa tak ingin kau terlalu memaksakan diri'. _Huh,_ jangan memulai lagi, Cho Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan mulai meragukan keberadaan jiwa dalam raganya.

" _Arasseo, abeoji."_

PIP

Sambungan segera berakhir tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tak ada ucapan selamat malam, apalagi kecupan selamat tidur yang selalu ia dambakan akan ia dapat suatu hari nanti. Tak ada belaian hangat penuh kasih dari mereka, hanya selembar selimut tebal yang mampu menghangatkannya. Tapi tidak dengan hatinya.

Ia kembali mendekatkan rokok yang masih mengepulkan asapnya pada bibirnya, menyesapnya dalam-dalam. Entah sejak kapan ia memulai kebiasannya yang bisa dibilang buruk ini. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah rasa tenang sementara yang membuatnya melupakan sejenak akan sosoknya sebagai Cho Kyuhyun, putra bungsu keluarga Cho yang maha sempurna. _Cih._ Untuk ke-sekian kalinya, ia melemparkan tawa sinis yang ia tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Melihat betapa menyedihkannya hidupnya selama ini.

Begitu banyak tuntutan dalam hidupnya yang mau tak mau harus ia penuhi, bagaimanapun caranya. Tak peduli akan tubuhnya yang didera rasa lelah. Tak peduli akan perasaannya, tak peduli akan hatinya. Sudah kukatakan, hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah miliknya. Ia harus menjadi nomor satu dalam segala hal, tanpa terkecuali.

 _Harus menjadi juara kelas._ _Harus menjadi siswa teladan._

 _Harus menjadi anak yang patuh. Harus menjadi anak yang sopan._

 _Harus menjadi yang terbaik dalam bidang olahraga._

 _Harus menjadi penerus ayahnya kelak._

 _Harus menjadi pelindung bagi hyungnya, apapun yang terjadi._

 _Harus selalu memenuhi permintaan orang tua._

 _Tak boleh membantah, tak boleh memilih._

Dan kau percaya? Cho Kyuhyun melakukan itu semua.

-o0o-

Kyuhyun memandang sosok dalam cermin di depannya. Sangat sempurna dengan setelan formal layaknya seorang tuan muda pada umumnya. Hari ini ia akan memimpin rapat pertamanya sejak ia diputuskan untuk menjadi penerus ayahnya kelak. Mempelajari segala hal tentang perusahaan sejak usia 13 tahun. Kyuhyun tak boleh mengeluh meski otaknya nyaris meledak. Ia tak boleh melayangkan protes meski hatinya menjerit keras ingin menghentikan itu semua.

 _Flashback on_

Lelaki dewasa itu melayangkan tatapan sendu dari balik lensa minusnya. Memandang bocah lelaki seumuran anaknya yang kini tengah memasang raut wajah serius. Di atas mejanya, berserakan berkas-berkas dokumen tentang perusahaan milik ayahnya yang harus ia pelajari sejak saat ini. Menghabiskan waktu di sekolah formal hingga sore hari, mengikuti bimbingan belajar di rumah hingga malam tiba. Dan setelahnya ia akan dijejali dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan perusahaan yang kelak akan dipimpin olehnya. Percayalah. Ia hanyalah bocah 13 tahun yang bahkan tak pernah berpikir akan menjadi seorang pewaris utama perusahaan milik ayahnya. Ia hanyalah seorang bocah yang begitu rindu bermain dengan teman-teman sebayanya.

 _"Ahjussi,_ bisakah kita lanjutkan ini besok? Kyu pusing.." Lelaki itu –Jungsoo tersentak dari pikirannya kala mendengar suara rengekan yang begitu terdengar lirih. Ia menatap iris sewarna karamel yang tengah menatapnya dengan berkaca-kaca. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan merasakan sakit di hatinya. Tatapan itu, sarat akan luka yang terpendam begitu dalam.

"Baiklah, Kyu.. Sebaiknya memang kau tak perlu terlalu memaksakan diri." Ujarnya dengan lembut, sarat akan pengertian. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya sontak membulatkan matanya.

" _Jinja?_ Kyu boleh tidur sekarang?" Lihatlah, suara ceria nan polos itu justru terasa menggores hati Jungsoo. Bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun, hal-hal kecil semacam ini adalah sesuatu yang besar.

Jungsoo tersenyum kecil, mengangukkan kepalanya dengan pasti. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun mulai mengembangkan senyuman di bibir kecilnya, meski denyutan di kepalanya terasa makin intens menghujamnya. Dalam benaknya, sudah terbayang betapa nyamannya jika ia merebahkan tubuh penatnya di atas tempat tidur miliknya, mengistirahatkan otaknya yang seolah nyaris meledak karena terus dipaksa bekerja.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk bermalas-malasan, Kyu?!" suara berat datang menginterupsi setelah terdengar bunyi pintu eboni yang terbuka. Memunculkan sosok lelaki paruh baya dengan wajah tegasnya. Kedua iris matanya yang hitam menatap tajam bocah lelaki yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan takut.

"Seorang calon pewaris perusahaan haruslah tahan banting. Bagaimana kau menghadapi permasalahan perusahaan di masa mendatang jika menghadapi hal sekecil ini kau sudah mengeluh?!" suara dengan nada rendah itu terdengar begitu menakutkan di telinga Kyuhyun. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tak cukup nyali untuk sekedar menatap sosok ayah kandungnya.

"Jungsoo –ssi, kau kubayar bukan untuk memanjakan anak ini. Dia harus terbiasa dengan kerasnya kehidupan sejak saat ini!" perintah mutlak. Tuan Cho segera berlalu dari ruangan itu setelah memastikan putra bungsunya kembali menekuni berkas-berkas perusahaan.

Jungsoo kembali menatap miris panorama yang tersaji di depan matanya. Sosok Kyuhyun kecil dengan wajah berlinang air mata yang tak henti mengalir dari kedua matanya, namun tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk mempelajari berkas-berkas perusahaan milik ayahnya. Membuat hati Jungsoo kembali tersayat. Perih. Ia teringat putranya, yang berada di usia yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Putranya adalah anak yang ceria dan manja, berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun yang dingin dan tertutup.

"Tak apa, Kyu.. Kau istirahatlah, biar _ahjussi_ yang bertanggungjawab untuk ayahmu." Hanya gelengan kepala yang Jungsoo dapatkan darinya.

" _Aniya, ahjussi._ Kyu tidak ingin _ahjussi_ dimarahi _appa._ Kyu tidak ingin keluarga _ahjussi_ juga terkena imbasnya nanti." Jawaban itu lolos begitu saja dari mulut kecil Kyuhyun. Yang berhasil menyentak pikiran Jungsoo. Anak sekecil ini, begitu memahami watak ayahnya yang begitu keras kepala dan egois.

"Kyuhyun –ah.." Jungsoo berujar lirih.

" _Gwenchana, ahjussi. Appa_ benar. Pewaris perusahaan harus tahan banting. Kyu berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi. Kyu berjanji, _ahjusii.._ Hiks.. Kyu berjanji.. Kyu berjanji.." Kyuhyun terus menggumamkan janjinya lirih, dengan derai air mata yang kian menjadi.

Dan kau percaya? Malam itu menjadi malam terakhir seorang Cho Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya.

 _Flashbak off_

-o0o-

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Ritme langkah kaki yang tengah menuruni satu-persatu anak tangga terdengar di suasana pagi yang lengang itu. Sepasang kaki jenjang berbalut celana hitam formal terlihat bergegas menuju arah ruang makan dimana keluarganya telah berkumpul untuk melakukan rutinitas pagi, menyantap sarapan bersama. Netra sewarna cokelat madu itu mengedarkan atensinya, dan berhenti pada tiga sosok yang tengah fokus dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Tuan Cho nampak tenggelam di balik koran paginya. Iris matanya terlihat menjamah tiap deretan kalimat yang terpampang di depannya melalui lensa minusnya. Sementara sang istri masih sibuk menyiapkan hidangan untuk keluarga mereka bersama pada _maid_ yang hilir mudik menyiapkan peralatan. Dan terakhir, lelaki berusia awal 20-an yang tengah berkutat dengan _smartphone_ biru metalik di genggamannya dengan _earphone_ yang senantiasa menjadi temannya dimana pun ia berada. Cho Donghae. Penampilannya sungguh menawan dengan mode casual yang sangat pas di tubuh rampingnya. Meski tinggi badannya tak lebih tinggi darinya, namun _hyung_ nya itu berada di jejeran teratas mahasiswa yang paling banyak di gemari.

Diam-diam Kyuhyun mulai mengamati penampilannya sendiri, membandingkannya dengan penampilan milik _hyung nya. Cih._ Mereka sungguh bertolak belakang. Pakaian formal yang melekat di tubuhnya sama sekali tak cocok untuk remaja seusianya. Selama ini, Kyuhyun akan terus mengenakan pakaian-pakaian formal atau paling tidak semi formal yang sungguh membuatnya tampak berada di usia jauh di atasnya. Tapi ia tak begitu mempedulikannya, _toh_ siapa yang mau memperhatikan bagaimana caranya berpakaian?

Kyuhyun cukup tahu diri. Beban di pundaknya begitu berat, mengingat nasib perusahaan milik ayahnya yang kelak akan diwariskan padanya. Ia tak akan memiliki waktu untuk sekedar memilih mana pakaian yang sekiranya pantas melekat di tubuhnya. Tak seperti _hyung_ nya yang di beri kebebasan penuh untuk menentukan hidupnya. Dan Kyuhyun menerima itu semua sebagai garis hidup yang telah Tuhan berikan padanya.

Tap.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti tepat di samping Donghae, sebelum menarik kursi eboni miliknya dan mendudukkan diri dengan sopan.

"Selamat pagi _appa, eomma, hyung.._ " Sopan santun adalah nomor satu di keluarga Cho. Meski tak ada yang membalas sapaan paginya, Kyuhyun akan melakukan itu semua. Ini bukan berasal dari kemauannya, melainkan sebagai perintah mutlak yang diberikan padanya. Entahlah, Kyuhyun tak begitu paham apa yang dimaksud dengan sebuah keinginan. Karena kata-kata itu telah lenyap dalam angannya semenjak ia dituntut berbagai 'keinginan' yang tentunya bukan berasal dari dirinya.

Nyonya Cho menghidangkan sajian terakhir, segelas susu cokelat ia letakkan di depan putra sulungnya yang tampak masih terfokus pada ponsel miliknya.

" _Cha.._ Semua sudah siap. Kita mulai sarapannya." Tuan Cho mengakhiri kegiatannya dalam menekuni koran paginya dan beralih untuk memulai sarapannya. Ia menghela nafas jengah saat netranya mendapati putra sulungnya masih saja berkutat dengan ponselnya. Kebiasaan Donghae yang selalu menggunakan _earphone_ dimana pun dan kapan pun selalu membuahkan teguran darinya. Namun nampaknya putra sulungya itu tak pernah jengah. Lagipula mana tega ia membentaknya dengan kasar. Cho Donghae tak boleh mendapatkan hal-hal yang berat dalam hidupnya.

Tuan Cho melirik istrinya, memberi bahasa isyarat melalui tatapannya. Nyonya Cho menanggukan kepalanya paham, dan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi putra sulungnya. Dengan pelan dan hati-hati, ia menyentuh pundak kanan Donghae, menepuknya pelan.

"Donghae-ya, simpan dulu ponselmu. Sarapanmu sudah siap, _chagi.."_ Donghae sedikit tersentak dari dunianya. Alunan musik dari _earphone_ nyaselalu membuatnya terlena. Ia segera melepasnya dan tersenyum lebar, meminta maaf melalui bahasa tubuhnya.

" _Nde, eomma. Mian.."_ ucapnya pelan, menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Donghae melirik ke arah samping kirinya dan mendapati adiknya tengah menikmati roti selai kacangnya dengan tenang.

"Whhoaa.. Kyuhyunie, kau tampan sekali pagi ini..!" Donghae berseru keras, iris matanya berbinar melihat penampilan adik kecilnya yang terlihat dewasa dimatanya. Kyuhyun hanya menampakkan senyuman tipis yang tampak begitu samar di bibirnya. Keluarga Cho menjunjung tinggi sopan santun, berteriak saat berada di meja makan adalah tindakan yang seharusnya mendapatkan teguran. Namun jika sang putra sulung yang melakukannya, hal itu tak akan membuahkan masalah yang berarti.

"Kau sudah seperti CEO muda saja." Cibir Donghae, bermaksud menggoda adiknya yang memiliki ekspresi minim itu. Nyatanya Kyuhyun hanya melirik Donghae melalui ekor matanya dan tersenyum singkat untuknya. Ini bukan keinginannya. Tata krama mengharuskan dirinya untuk tidak mengabaikan lawan bicaranya.

"Biarkan Kyuhyun makan dengan tenang. Sekarang kau makan saja sarapanmu, Donghae-ya.." suara lembut Nyonya Cho dan belaian hangat di puncak kepalanya membuat Donghae tersenyum senang.

" _Arasseo, eomma.._ Selamat makan~~!"

-o0o-

Roda _Audy_ putih itu terus bergulir, menyusuri jalanan Seoul yang yang nampak selalu padat di pagi hari. Di dalamnya, sang sopir pribadi tampak memfokuskan diri pada kemudinya, memastikan dirinya membawa dua tuan muda yang duduk di kursi penumpang sampai tujuan dalam keadaan selamat, tak kurang suatu apa pun. Sementara di kursi belakang, Donghae kembali menghela nafas jengah. Untuk ke-sekian kalinya, ia mengalihkan atensinya pada Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk dengan tenang di sampingnya. Kedua tangannya masih persisten memegang dokumen yang Donghae yakini milik perusahaan _appa_ nya. Raut wajah Kyuhyun nampak begitu serius, membuat wajah _stoic_ nya semakin tampan. Donghae mengakuinya, Kyuhyun memang anak yang tampan di usianya yang masih remaja.

"Membaca di dalam kendaraan yang tengah melaju bisa membuatmu pusing, Kyu.. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan matamu." Donghae bersuara sembari mengusap surai _dark brown_ milik adiknya yang tampak begitu lembut di tangannya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya, kepalanya ia tolehkan ke arah _hyung-_ nya. " _Gwenchana, hyung.._ aku sudah terbiasa, jadi ini tak masalah bagiku." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya menyingkirkan tangan Donghae yang bertengger di kepalanya dengan halus. Kyuhyun hanya merasa tak begitu nyaman dengan sentuhan orang lain.

"Aishh, kau ini.. Kenapa begitu keras kepala, huh?" dengus Donghae kekanakan. Sang sopir pribadi yang melihat interaksi _hyung-dongsaeng_ di belakangnya melalui kaca spion di depannya pun terkekeh kecil. _Mereka sangat lucu,_ pikirnya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum canggung menanggapi ucapan Donghae sebelumnya. Kembali ia menekuni dokumen perusahaan yang akan ia gunakan sebagai bahan rapat perdananya pagi ini. Menulikan pendengarannya akan gerutuan kekanakan yang berasal dari _hyung-_ nya yang itu.

CKIIT.

Suara decitan roda mobil dengan aspal di bawahnya menandakan mobil yang mereka tumpangi telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Kyunghee University. Tempat Donghae dan Kyuhyun menimba ilmu di dalamnya. Donghae memilih untuk melanjutkan studynya di fakultas _Science of Cultural Studies,_ dimana di dalamnya ia akan mempelajari berbagai hal yang berhubungan dengan seni. Sementara Kyuhyun, remaja berusia 17 tahun itu menempuh studinya di fakultas Ekonomi, tepatnya mengambil Jurusan _Bussines Management._ Ini bukan kemauannya. Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah miliknya? Karena ia hidup dalam kubangan keinginan orang lain yang di tujukan padanya.

-o0o-

 _Flashback on_

Suasana Seoul High School tampak begitu ramai hari ini. Sejak pagi, aula besar yang terlihat megah itu sudah dipenuhi oleh para wali murid yang datang untuk menyaksikan putra-putri mereka yang akan merayakan acara kelulusan setelah melewati ujian yang bisa dikatakan cukup berat untuk tahun ini. Di antara tamu undangan yang hadir, terlihat sepasang suami istri yang tampak begitu elegan dengan busana yang dikenakannya, menyiratkan status soisal mereka yang begitu tinggi. Tuan dan Nyonya Cho duduk di deretan bangku paling depan, tak sabar menunggu putra mereka berdiri di atas panggung untuk menerima penghargaan karena prestasi yang mereka raih. Yah, kedua putranya memang memliki otak yang cemerlang, terutama sing bungsu Cho yang dikabarkan mendapat nilai terbaik dalam ujian tahun ini. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Cho Kyuhyun mendapat nilai tertinggi bukan hanya di tingkat sekolah, melainkan tingkat Seoul. Sunggguh, orang tua mana yang tak bangga akan prestasi membanggakan putranya? Dan jangan lupakan jika Kyuhyun adalah murid akselerasi.

"Baiklah hadirin, kini tiba saat yang paling ditunggu-tunggu kita semua." suara MC yang mengalun di aula yang begitu luas membuahkan tepuk tangan riuh dari para wali urid yang hadir.

"Kami akan segera membacakan nama murid peraih nilai tertinggi tahun ini. Di usianya yang begitu muda, ia berhasil melalui program akselerasi. Tak hanya meraih nilai tertinggi di sekolah, tapi juga tertinggi se-Seoul. Siap untuk mendengar namanya?"

" _Ne...!"_ teriakan kompak itu kembali mengalun, mengisi ruang aula Seul High School dengan begitu meriah.

Donghae melirik Kyuhyun yang masih sempat-sempatnya bercengkerama dengan PSP hitam metalik miliknya. Dengan jahil, Donghae merebut PSP itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku tuxedo miliknya. Membuahkan kerutan samar di dahi Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Donghae dengan tatapan andalannya –datar.

"Hey bocah, apa-apa wajahmu itu?! Sebentar lagi namamu akan dipanggil. Bersiap-siaplah, kau harus memberikan pidato yang bagus, _arasseo?! Appa_ dan _eomma_ pasti sangat bangga melihat putra bungsunya yang jenius ini.. _"_ Donghae menepuk-nepuk pelan puncak kepala Kyuhyun, mengundang desisan tak suka di wajah Kyuhyun yang putih pucat. Donghae hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah adik satu-satunya ini. _Menyenangkan sekali menggoda anak ini_ , pikirnya.

"Dan namanya adalah..." suara MC yang terkesan dilambatkan mengundang decakan gemas dari bangku para wali murid. Sementara Donghae masih persisten dengan senyum lebarnya, menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang menunjukkan rasa kesal padanya.

"Selamat untuk Cho Kyuhyun dari kelas 3-A! Ia berhasil memperoleh nilai sempurna di mata pelajaran Matematika, Fisika, Biologi, Kimia dan Bahasa Inggris! Sekali lagi selamat! Untuk Cho Kyuhyun, dipersilahkan untuk naik ke atas panggung."

"Whoa...! Kyuhyun-ah aku benar kan?!" Dongahe berseru senang, kedua tangannya sudah ia gunakan untuk memeluk tubuh kurus adiknya dengan erat, mengguncangnnya dengan antusias.

"Hae _hyung,_ ughh lepaskan!" Kyuhyun menggeliat tak nyaman, meronta dalam pelukan _hyung_ nya _._ Namun Donghae masih persisten memeluk adiknya dengan erat, menyalurkan rasa bahagia yang membuncah dalam dadanya.

" _Chukkae nae dongsaeng.._ Kau memang adikku yang hebat!" Donghae masih saja berseru senang, mengabaikan protes yang keluar dai bibir Kyuhyun.

"Aku bilang lepas!" tanpa sengaja, Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Donghae dengan sedikit sentakan. Alhasil tubuh Donghae terhuhyung ke belakang dan berkahir terjerembab di deretan kursi-kursi di belakangnya. Salahkan tubuh Donghae yang terlalu lemah dalam menghadapi serangan Kyuhyun. Atau perlukah kita menyalahkan Kyuhyun yang memiliki tenaga berlebih?

Suara debuman yang cukup keras itu mampu menarik seluruh perhatian tamu undangan yang hadir. Pekikan keras, dengan raut wajah tak pecaya tergambar jelas di wajah-wajah yang tengah terkejut itu. Tuan dan Nyonya Cho menatap tak percaya panorama yang tersaji di depan mata kepala mereka sendiri. Di deretan bangku yang berada di posisi tengah, putra sulung mereka –Donghae tampak tergeletak di antara kursi-kursi yang tak lagi berada di posisi semula. Donghae tampak meringis kesakitan, sementara tangan kanannya mencengkeram dada bagian kirinya. Di depannya berdiri si bungsu –Kyuhyun yang masih mematung di tempatnya beridiri, seolah kakinya tertancap begitu dalam di bumi ini.

Tuan Cho yang terlebh dahulu tersadar dari masa terkejutnya segera mengajak kakinya berlari menuju putranya. Fokusnya hanya tertuju pada putra sulungnya yang masih terbaring di atas lantai aula yang dingin.

" _Andwae...!_ Donghae-ya!" teriakan kalut dari seorang CEO kelas atas itu mengalun, memecah keheningan yang tercipta sesaat setelah peristiwa mengejutkan itu terjadi. Nyonya Cho yang tersentak dengan teriakan suaminya pun segera berbegas untuk melihat kondisi putranya.

"Donghae –ya!" Tuan Cho segera merengkuh tubuh Dnghae dalam dekapannya, mengusap peluh yang mulai mengalir deras di pelipisnya.

"Donghae-ya, kau dengar _appa? Appa_ mohon, buka matamu, nak.." Tuan Cho berulang mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang sarat akan rasa khawatir dan takut yang begitu besar. Sementara Nyonya Cho yang berdiri di hadapannya nampak membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, menahan isakan yang mulai muncul dari celah bibirnya.

Tuan Cho kini mengalihkan atensinya pada sosok bocah yang masih berdiri dengan begitu kaku di depannya. Iris cokelat madu milik bocah itu tampak bergetar, menahan buliran kristal bening yang entah mengapa tak pernah bisa untuk keluar dari tempatnya.

Mendapat tatapan tajam dari ayahnya, membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau menundukkan kepalanya, tak kuasa menahan gejolak panas dalam dadanya. Tuan Cho menyerahkan tubuh Donghae ke pangkuan sang istri, sebelum bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah putra bungsunya yang tampak bergetar.

PLAK!

Bunyi tamparan yang sangat keras itu menggema di aula Seoul High School. Menimbulkan pekikan tak percaya dari para hadirin yang datang. Hei, bagaiamana bisa seorang ayah menampar putranya dengan begitu keras di depan umum?

Wajah Kyuhyun terhempas ke kanan dengan kuat, rasa panas dan perih bersarang di pipi kirinya. Jangan lewatkan sudut bibirnya yang tampak mengeluarkan darah. Ayahnya tak main-main denga tamparannya. Hatinya ikut berdenyut nyeri, bahkan terasa lebih sakit dibanding luka yang diderita oleh fisiknya.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan pada Donghae hah?! Tidakkah kau puas melihat kakakmu kesakitan? Kapan kau berhenti menyakitinya? Apakah saat kau melihat tubuh kakakmu tebujur kaku dalam peti mayat, kau akan berhenti? Jawab _appa,_ Kyu! Jangan diam saja seperti orang bisu!"

Kyuhyun masih persisten menundukkan kepalnya, rasa perih di pipinya tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya yang kian meradang.

" _Yeobo,_ sebaiknya kita cepat membawa Donghae ke rumah sakit. Ia tampak begitu kesakitan!" suara panik istrinya menyadarkannya akan situasi yang tengah terjadi. Dengan segera ia beralih meraih tubuh Donghae, membawanya dalam gendongannya. Suami-istri itu tampak berlari tergesa menuju pintu keluar aula, memastikan putra sulungnya segera mendapatkan perawatan yang memadai di rumah sakit. Meninggalkan seorang bocah yang masih saja menundukkan kepalanya, menahan rasa sakit di ulu hatinya untuk ke-sekian kalinya. Jika saja Kyuhyun bisa mengeluarkan cairan hangat yang disebut air mata, niscaya ia akan menangis keras saat ini. Namun saat ini, hanya matanya yang memerah, menahan gejolak dalam rongga dadanya. Para tamu undangan mulai berbisik-bisik, mengenai betapa menyedihkannya sosok bocah genius di hadapan mereka. Semestinya ini adalah hari bahagianya, mendapat prestasi tertinggi yang seharusnya bisa mmebuat orang tuanya merasa bangga. Akan tetapi, karena tingkah cerobohnya –yang tak disengaja, angan-angan itu seolah hancur di tangannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menatap sendu punggung ayah dan ibunya yang kini telah lenyap di balik pintu keluar aula.

Bruk.

Kyuhyun jatuh bersimpuh, tak lagi kuasa menahan beban di tubuhnya. Mengundang tatapan iba dari para tamu undangan yang hadir. Sosok remaja jangkung tampak berjalan dengan cepat di belakang tubuh Kyuhyun sebelum ikut bersimpuh di belakang tubuh yang tampak bergetar itu dan memeluknya erat dari arah belakang, mencoba menyalurkan gurat ketenangan pada sahabat dekatnya itu. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak menerima perlakuan tiba-tiba darinya, namun yang ia lakukan justru makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" _Gwehncana,_ Kyuhyun –ah, _gwenchana.._ Ini bukan salahmu sepenuhnya. Percayalah padaku, _arassseo?"_ ia terus membisikkan kalimat-kalimat yang sekiranya dapat meringankan beban dalam hati sabahatnya itu. Mengenal Kyuhyun semenjak kecil membuatnya begitu paham akan sifat Kyuhyun.

"Chang- min?" Kyuhyun berujar lirih, tampak begitu rapuh.

" _Ne,_ Kyu.. ini aku." Changmin beringsut ke hadapan Kyuhyun, mengangkat wajah suram itu dengan perlahan.

" _Cha!_ Tak perlu khawatir, Hae _hyung_ adalah orang yang kuat. Kau tahun itu kan?" Changmin tersenyum lega kala mendapati Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya ringan.

"Sebaiknya kau simpan ini baik-baik. Tak sembarang orang bisa memilikinya. _Cih._ Padahal aku sudah mati-matian belajar siang-malam. Kenapa justru kau yang mendapatkannya? Menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun menatap secarik kertas –piagam penghargaan atas nama dirinya yang tercetak dengan jelas. Kemudian menatap Changmin yang tengah melakukan aksi merajuk di depannya.

"Kau bisa menyimpannya jika kau begitu mengingikannya, Chang.." ucapan Kyuhyun yang terbilang tenang sontak membuat Changmin membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

" _Yak_ Kyu! Kau ini.. aissh! Apa kau tak tahu apa itu bercanda, huh?" Dan Changmin harus kembali mengusap dadanya, bersabar kala mendapat raut wajah polos yang tersaji di depannya.

-o0o-

Kyuhyun duduk termenung di dalam kamarnya yang bernuansa biru, kepalanya ia sandarkan pada kepala ranjang. Tak ada cahaya lampu disana, hanya sinar temaram rembulan yang menemaninya. Kedua tangannya memegang piagam miliknya dengan erat, membuatnya kusut di beberapa bagian. Lama ia memandanginya, hingga akhirnya –SRAKK! –SRAKK! dengan gerakan cepat, ia merobek kertas berharga itu seiring dengan emosi yang telah memuncak di ujung kepalanya. Untuk apa memiliki banyak piagam penghargaan atas nama dirinya. Mungkin bagi orang lain, hal itu sangatlah membanggakan, tapi tidak dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Baginya, piala-piala dan piagam penghargaan yang selama ini dikumpulkannya dan berjejer rapi di salah satu sudut kamarnya justru membuahkan luka di hatinya. Lantaran benda-benda tersebut adalah bukti bahwa dirinya tak berhak memiliki hidupnya sendiri. Semua benda itu adalah buah hasil dari 'keinginan-keinginan' yang senantiasa dicurahkan pada dirinya –yang harus selalu ia penuhi.

Nafas Kyuhyun memburu setelah berhasil membuat piagam itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil yang tak berharga. Iris matanya mengedar tajam ke sudut kamarnya dan memenukan berpuluh-puluh piala dari berbagai kejuaraan baik akademis maupun non-akademis yang berdiri angkuh dalam etalase kaca yang sengaja dibelikan ayahnya untuk menyimpan bukti prestasinya.

Kyuhyun melompat dari _single bed_ nya dengan gerakan cepat, mencipta deritan yang cukup nyaring seketika itu juga. Iris matanya masih memancarkan aura tajam yang penuh akan emosi yang terpendam jauh di dasar lubuk hatinya. Ia mengehentikan langkahnya tepat di depan etalase berisi puluhan piala miliknya yang telah ia kumpulkan semenjak menempuh pendidikan di bangku sekolah dasar.

Sreet...

Tangan kananya dengan cekatan menggeser pintu etalase kaca bening itu, dan mengambil piala-piala di dalamnya dengan serampangan. Kedua tangannya bergerak lincah mengambil piala-piala miliknya, dan berbalik arah utntuk melemparkannya sekuat tenaga ke arah dinding kamarnya yang bercat biru muda.

"Arggh...!" teriakan pilu milik remaja yang masih berusia 15 tahun itu terdengar begitu memilukan. Di tengah temaram sinar rembulan, Kyuhyun kembali mengambil beberapa piala miliknya dan melemparkannya ke arah dinding di belakangnya dengan lebih kuat. Tak lagi ia pedulikan betapa berharganya piala-piala itu, bukti jerih payahnya selama ini. Tak lagi ia pedulikan bagaimana reaksi kedua orang tuanya jika mereka mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya mengeluarkan semua emosi yang selama ini pendam dalam-dalam, seorang diri. Tanpa ada sosok di sampingnya yang senantiasa membimbingnya dengan tulus, tanpa ada sosok tempatnya berkeluh kesah mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"Arghhh...!"

BRAK!

Suara piala yang menubruk dinding terdengar untuk ke-sekian kalinya. Namun nampaknya Kyuhyun belum puas sebelum piala-piala sialan itu tak terisisa dalam etalasenya.

"Arghhh...!"

BRAKK! BRAKK!

Nafas Kyuhyun makin memburu, menyeringai mendapati hanya tinggal satu piala yang masih berdiri disana. Tangannya bergerak untuk meraih piala itu, sebelum netranya menemukan nama yang terukir disana. "Cho Donghae?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Piala ini bukanlah miliknya, melainkan milik kakaknya. Namun mengapa benda ini bisa berada di sini?

" _Kyuhyun-ah! Lihat! Hyung berhasil menjadi juara pertama dalam kompetsisi dance antar sekolah! Ah! Sebaiknya hyung simpan saja piala ini di kamarmu, ne? Biar ada temannya. Hehe.."_

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya mengingat perkataan _hyung-_ nya yang tampak begitu antusias saat menerima piala pertamanya. Ia tersenyum miris, kembali meletakkan piala itu di tempatnya.

Bruk!

Tubuh kurus itu terduduk pilu, netranya menatap kamarnya yang di penuhi dengan serpihan pecahan piala yang tak bisa di bilang sedikit.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Tuan muda, apa anda baik-baik saja?! Tuan Muda!" suara kepala pelayan keluarga Cho terdengar di depan pintu kamarnya, pria berusia 60 tahun itu tampak khawatir saat mendengar keributan dari kamar Kyuhyun. Apalagi suara teriakan Kyuhyun yang terdengar mengiringi suara benda-benda yang saling bertubrukan.

"Tuan muda, tolong jawab saya.."

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Tuan Muda!"

Kepala pelayan itu menoleh ke belakang saat merasa sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Tuan Cho orangnya. Dengan menggunakan isyarat, Tuan Cho menyuruhnya untuk menyingkir. Kepala pelayan itu hanya sanggup menganggukkan kepalanya sopan dan segera mengundurkan diri dari hadapan majikannya.

Tuan Cho merogoh saku kemejanya, meraih kunci cadangan dari dalamnya dan segera membuka pintu eboni milik putra bungsunya.

CKLEK!

Iris matanya melebar, tak percaya dengan panorama yang tersaji di depan indera penglihatannya. Di depannya, berserakan serpihan-serpihan yang ia yakini sebelumnya adalah piala milik putra bungsunya. Sementara sang pemilik kamar masih terlihat bersimpuh, menatap kosong serpihan piala miliknya.

Emosi Tuan Cho yang belum sepenuhnya reda –semenjak peristiwa di aula tadi siang yang nyaris membuatnya kehilangan putra sulungnya. Meski nyatanya, dokter mengatakan tak perlu mengkhawatirkan kondisi Donghae lantaran ia hanya mengalami _shock_ ringan karena gerakan tiba-tiba yang berasal dari putra bungsunya. Mengingat penyebab Donghae harus kembali menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit, mebuat iris kelam milik pria paruh baya itu kembali menggelap. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tampak tak menyadari kehadiran sosok lain di dalam kamarnya.

Kedua tangan kokoh miliknya mencengkeram lengan kecil Kyuhyun dengan kuat. Tak ada ringisan maupun teriakan kesakitan yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Yang anak itu lakukan hanyalah memandang sendu kedua lengan kokoh milik ayah kandungnya yang entah mengapa selalu menyakitinya. Tak pernah ia rasakan dekapan hangat dari kedua lengan itu.

"Kau!" tubuh Kyuhyun tersentak kuat seiring dengan gerakan yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya.

"Sekarang apalagi yang kau perbuat hah?! Menghancurkan semua piala berharga yang kau kumpulkan selama ini? Mengapa tidak kau hancurkan saja rumah ini agar kau merasa puas?!" Kyuhyun perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, memberanikan diri untuk menatap iris kelam milik ayahnya yang dipenuhi emosi yang meluap.

"Saat ini _hyung-_ mu harus kembali merelakan hari-harinya untuk mendekam di rumah sakit. Kau senang, hah?!"

"JAWAB AKU, CHO KYUHYUN!" teriakan nyaring milik Tuan Cho menyentak kepala pelayan –Hwang _ahjussi_ yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar tuan mudanya. Ia sungguh khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun, baik fisik maupun psikisnya. Karena ia telah menjadi saksi hidup keluarga Cho bahkan sebelum Cho Donghae terlahir ke dunia.

Sementara di dalam sana, Kyuhyun masih belum mangalihkan atensinya dari iris mata kelam itu. Ia terus menatapnya dengan intens, dan rasa sakit kembali menyeruak dalam dadanya kala mendapati tak ada tatapan lain selain tatapan penuh kebencian yang terpancar dari mata ayahnya.

Sekuat tenaga ia memberontak dari cengkeraman ayahnya, dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk berhasil meloloskan diri darinya. Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh ayahnya yang jauh lebih besar darinya hingga ayahnya tersungkur ke belakang. Dan tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada, Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan memerintahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan ruangan yang membuatnya sesak itu.

BRAK!

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka secara paksa diikiuti dengan keluarnya sosok remaja itu kembali menyentak Hwang _ahjussi,_ dengan segera ia mengejar langkah tuan mudanya yang tengah dilingkupi perasaan kalut itu.

"Tuan Muda...! Berhenti..!"

Sementara Tuan Cho masih terpekur dalam duduknya, matanya mengedar ke sekeliling kamar putra bungsunya yang rasanya telah lama tak terjamah olehnya. Masih jelas dalam ingatannya, bagaimana iris sewarna karamel itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang begitu terluka –tepat di matanya. Seketika rasa nyeri merayap di lubuk hatinya, namun ego miliknya masih di atas segalanya.

Ia meraih ponsel miliknya dan memberi intruksi pada para bawahannya. "Cepat temukan Kyuhyun dan seret dia pulang!"

 **To be continued~**

Sebelumnya, aku mau ngucapin banyaaaak terima kasih buat kalian yang tertarik dengan FF _so lame_ ini xD Gak nyangka sebenernya dapet review yang lumayan di Prolog kemarin. Jangan ngeluh chapter ini yang pendek yah, soalnya aku ngetik ini di sela-sela waktu _bedrest –_ ku yang sungguh terasa menyiksa, hiks.. x(

 _ **Baiklah, saatnya membalas review x)**_

 **sofyanayunita1** : selamat ya, kamu menjadi reviewer yang pertama! *tumpengan* hmm menurut kamu, siapa yang pantes jadi dongsaeng disini? xD waduh bunuh diri? Kyuhyun masih takut sama Tuhan.. hehe.. tunggu aja yah gimana nasib Kyuhyun selanjutnya, nasib mereka semua ada di ujung jemariku ini.. *evillaugh*

 **Awaelfkyu13** : hiks cerita ini emang mainstream.. makasih yah udah mau mengikuti _this –so lame- fanfiction.._ xD

 **gyu1315** : Hmm, tergantung. Kalau Kyuhyun bersedia jadi suamiku, permintaanmu akan ku kabulkan, dear.. *smirk*

 **ekha sparkyu** : hmm, kamu benar, dear.. coba kau katakan itu pada Tuan dn Nyonya Cho x)

 **uixalmt** : Duh. Kenapa banyak yang berpikiran Kyuhyun bakal mendonorkan jantungya? Aku jadi tergoda untuk mewujudkannya.. *smirk*

 **dyayudya** : Siap-siap nyesek di chapter-chapter berikutnya, dear.. *smirk* kenapa banyak yang kasian sama Kyuhyun? Gak ada yang kasian sama aku? Aku lagi masa _bedrest_ total nih.. hiks

 **ladyelf11** : Soalnya mereka takut putra sulung mereka pergi mendahului, jadi kasih sayangnya mereka curahkan penuh untuk Donghae. Nanti kalo donghae pergi, nah mereka baru akan memberikan kasih sayang itu ke Kyuhyun. Itulah pemikiran mereka selama ini, dear.. Got it?

 **Cuttiekyu94** : Jinja? Aku justru bahagia bisa menyiksa si evil.. *evillaugh*

 **auliaMRQ** : Kamu benar dear, gimana ya peribahasa yang tepat? Tong kosong bunyinya nyaring? Haissh abaikan.

 **okaocha** : dan seketika lagu Kangen band *uhukk* berputar di kepalaku. _Tabahkanlah hatimu.. oleh siksa orang tuamu.. ku yakin-_ Arghh stop it!

 **jihyunelf** : iya, maap ya, belum terbiasa nulis genre fluffly xD

 **fishyhaerin** : Arasseo, iya aku juga banget baca FF Kyuhae brothership, makanya aku coba aja nulis FF ini xD

 **Atik1125** : Kyuhyun emang pantes sih jadi yang tersisihkan.. *smirk*

 **Sparkyubum** : Missin You punya author siapa yah? Bisa kasih tahu? Soalnya aku juga pernah baca tapi lupa-lupa ingat. Emang ini ceritanya mainstream, aku tahu kok.. hiks haha Kyuhyun jadi anak baik atau tidak, ujung jemariku yang menggoreskan tinta pada secarik ker- Arrghh Abaikan saya.

 **dewidossantosleite** : iya, dia dipaksa untuk dewasa lebih cepat. kenapa banyak yang kasian sama Kyuhyun? Gak ada yang kasian sama aku? Aku lagi masa _bedrest_ total nih.. hiks

 **GyuhaeCho** : Donghae sayang kok sama adiknya, apalagi sama aku *slap*

 **Songkyurina** : Apa menurutmu Kyuhyun yang lebih pantes jadi hyung disini? kekekeee

 **Miharu** **Aina** , **yuliyuzumaky** , **rangeralone** , **rain** , **kyuli99** , **Wonhaesung** **Love** , **abelkyu** , **blackbee** , and **all** **guests** : thanks for your review~

Adakah yang belum tercantum? Karena biasanya, kalau review gak pake akun akan muncul sekitar 2-3 hari setelahnya.

 _Well, what's on your mind? Just say it on the review box!_

 _Thank you, everyone! X)_

 **With Love,**

 **LittleEvil19 x]**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Bocah berusia 15 tahun yang baru saja mendapatkan kelulusannya hari ini tampak membawa langkahnya untuk terus berlari, menyusuri jalanan malam yang telah lengang lantaran telah mendekati tengah malam. Anak rambutnya berkibar seiring dengan terjangan angin malam yang terasa menusuk tulang. Tanpa alas kaki, apalagi mantel hangat yang seharusnya melekat di tubuhnya. Katakanlah ia anak bodoh. Namun tak ada lagi yang ia pikirkan selain lari sejauh mungkin dari tempat yang orang lain sebut dengan rumah –tapi baginya tak ada bedanya dengan neraka.

Sekali lagi, ia mencoba berhadapan dengan takdirnya. Kemanakah takdirnya kali ini akan menuntun hidupnya?

Ini bukanlah pertama kali ia mencoba melarikan diri dari rumah yang penuh dengan rasa sesak itu. Berkali-kali ia mencobanya, namun ia seolah tak memiliki celah sedikitpun untuk lolos dari kejaran para bawahan ayahnya itu. Dan ia yakin, saat ini ayahnya itu pasti telah mengerahkan para bodyguard itu untuk segera menyeretnya pulang kembali ke dalam nerakanya. _Hell yah!_ Apakah ia berlebihan dengan menyebut rumahnya sendiri dengan sebutan neraka? Kurasa tidak, jika kalian mengerti bagaimana jalan hidup yang ia jalani selama 15 tahun ini. Tak ada istilah _home sweet home_ yang selalu dibanggakan oleh teman-temannya saat jam belajar di sekolah telah usai. Yang ada ada dalam kepala Kyuhyun saat pulang sekolah hanyalah, _welcome back to my hell...!_

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti di persimpangan jalan. Untuk sejenak ia ragu, jalan mana yang harus ia tempuh? Di depannya terbentang jalan lurus, menuju jalan raya. Dan belokan ke kanan, ia tak ingat jalan itu menuju ke arah mana. Sementara sisi kiri adalah sisi gelap yang di penuhi pepohonan yang rimbun dan lebat. Kyuhyun bergidik melihatnya. Hey, ia hanyalah seorang bocah 15 tahun yang masih memiliki rasa takut pada hal-hal seperti itu. Apalagi ini nyaris tengah malam.

Lama berpikir, Kyuhyun tak menyadari sebuah mobil melaju dengan begitu pelan di belakangnya. Begitu berada tepat di belakang Kyuhyun, sang pengemudi segera beranjak turun dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih tampak kebingunan menentukan jalan mana yang akan ia pilih.

Puk.

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang saat mendapati sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya. _Hell no!_ Apakah orang ini salah satu suruhan ayahnya? Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dirinya bersiap untuk mengambil langkah seribu, sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Tuan muda, tenanglah. Ini saya, Hwang _ahjussi.._ "

Kyuhyun sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang dan mendesah lega saat mendapati raut wajah yang baginya menenangkan, meski wajah itu kini tengah dipenuhi dengan guratan waktu. Hwang _ahjussi_ tersenyum begitu tulus, membuahkan senyuman kecil di bibir Kyuhyun.

" _A-ahjussi..."_ ujar Kyuhyun dengan nafas tercekat, sebelum kemudian menubrukkan dirinya ke dalam dekapan hangat pengasuhnya sejak bayi itu. Hwang _ahjussi_ mengeratkan dekapannya pada sang tuan muda, mencoba memberi kehangatan padanya saat dirasa tubuh dalam pelukannya itu begitu dingin.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, tinggi badannya saat itu masih sebatas pundak pengasuhnya. "A-apakah _ahjussi_ juga diperintah _appa_ untuk membawaku kembali pulang ke rumah?"

Hwang _ahjusii_ tak mengerti, hatinya berdenyut sakit mendengar pertanyaan yang sarat akan rasa takut dari sosok tuan mudanya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada anak yang sudah menerima kasih sayang darinya semenjak pertama kali menatap dunia.

" _Aniya,_ Tuan Muda.. Saya langsung mengejar tuan muda begitu anda berlari keluar dari kamar." Hwang _ahjussi_ tak berbohong. Ia memang langsung mengejar Kyuhyun begitu melihat anak itu berlari dengan keadaan kacau, apalagi sebelumnya ia mendengar pertengkarannya dengan Tuan Cho. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi dengan keadaan kacau seperti tadi? Ia sudah menyayangi Kyuhyun selayaknya anak kandung sendiri. Karena nyatanya ia tak memiliki putra, sementara istrinya sudah terlebih dahulu menghadap Sang Kuasa.

Kyuhyun kembali membenamkan paras letihnya pada dada bidang itu, mencoba mencari kehangatan disana. Hwang _ahjussi_ mengusap punggung dan kepala Kyuhyun dengan ritme tetap, sebelum membimbing tubuh itu untuk memasuki mobil mengingat angin malam yang terus saja berhembus kian terasa menusuk tulang.

-o0o-

Cho Jisoo berdiri tegap di depan kaca besar yang membatasi ruangan kerjanya dengan panorama kota Seoul di malam hari. Manik hitam kelamnya memandang gemerlap lampu kota Seoul yang baginya bagai sengenggam perhiasan murahan yang berserakan. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam segelas _wine_ yang masih tersisa seperempat gelas. Ingatannya dipenuhi dengan sebuah nama. Kyuhyun. Putra bungsunya itu, telah menunjukkan emosi yang sebenarnya. Selama ini, Kyuhyun memang telah menjadi anak yang baik, penurut, sopan dan sempurna. Namun kali ini, ia seolah mencurahkan segala perasaannya yang terpendam dalam jiwanya.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Suara yang datang dari arah pintu miliknya, menarik Cho Jisoo dari lamunannya. Ia menyesap _wine_ terakhirnya sebelum mempersilahkan masuk _bodyguard_ suruhannya. Tampak dua orang pria berpakaian formal memasuki ruang Tuan Besar Cho dengan wajah yang pias.

" _Jeo-jeosonghamnida_ Tuan, Ka-kami belum bisa menemukan Tuan Muda Kyuhyun." Ucap salah satu pria yang berbadan kurus. Mendengarnya, membuat Cho Jisoo menatap tajam keduanya.

"Jangan pernah berani menunjukkan wajah kalian di depanku sebelum menemukan Kyuhyun!" serunya keras, penuh emosi. Bagaimana bisa anak buahnya tak bisa menemukan Kyuhyun yang hanya seorang bocah berusia 15 tahun?!

Mendengar kalimat tajam dari atasannya, membuat kedua pria itu menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. " _Algaeseumnida, sajangnim..."_ setelahnya bergegas untuk keluar dari ruangan elit itu.

Cho Jisoo menatap pintu ruangannya yang baru saja tertutup, meninggalkan dirinya kemabali sendirian di ruangan yang luas itu. Tubuhnya kembali ia sandarkan pada kursi kebanggaannya. Memejamkan matanya erat, mencoba meredam perasaan aneh yang seringkali muncul dalam hatinya tiap kali ia melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan putra bungsunya, Kyuhyun.

Selama ini, ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk keluarganya. Untuk masa depan keluarganya. Dan hanya Kyuhyun-lah satu-satunya harapan bagi keluarganya, mengingat kondisi putra sulungnya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk menanggung beban yang kini ia limpahkan pada Kyuhyun. Apa ia terlalu egois? Tidak. Dirinya selalu berusaha meyakinkan bahwa selama ini ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang benar. Sesuatu yang memang seharusnya ia lakukan, meski harus bersikap keras terhadap Kyuhyun. Ini semua demi kebaikan keluarganya. Ya, kebaikan keluarganya. _Apakah kau benar-benar yakin, Tuan Cho_?

-o0o-

Hwang TaeJoon, atau lebih sering disapa Hwang _ahjussi_ menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah tertidur di pangkuannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Jemarinya yang telah dipenuhi guratan usia, masih persisten membelai lembut surai cokelat gelap milik Kyuhyun yang begitu terasa lembut di sela-sela jemarinya. Tanpa sadar, buliran kristal bening itu meluncur dengan bebasnya dari kedua sudut matanya. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan betapa mirisnya kehidupan seorang Cho Kyuhyun di hadapannya. Di usianya yang masih belia, Kyhuyun dipaksa menghadapi kehidupan yang keras, kehidupan yangs sempurna di mata dunia namun tidak di matanya. Raut lelah tersurat begitu jelas di wajah Kyuhyun yang putih pucat. Diusapnya pipi tirus Kyuhyun dengan lembut, tersenyum tipis saat anak itu menggeliat kecil akibat terusik dengan tindakannya.

Saat ini, mereka tengah berada di sebuah rumahsederhana miliknya yang terletak di pinggiran Seoul. Ia memutuskan untuk membawa Kyuhyun ke tempat ini, setelah mendengar rengekan Kyuhyun yang begitu menyayat hatinya. Dengan keteguhan hatinya, ia telah memutuskan tindakan mana yang akan ia pilih. Sebuah tindakan yang cukup berani mengingat posisinya di keluarga Cho yang hanya merupakan seorang _butler._ Ia tahu betul, resiko yang mungkin akan ia hadapi jika Tuan Cho mengetahui semua ini. Namun, ia pun tak bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun merasakan sakit lebih lama jika ia terus bertahan di rumah itu. Ia hanya ingin, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kehidupan normal layaknya anak seusianya, meski ia sangatlah tahu, itu bukanlah hal yang bisa dilakukan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

 _"Semoga aku telah mengambil keputusan yang benar.."_

-o0o-

Cho Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya kala mendapati sinar hangat dari sang mentari menyelimuti wajahnya. Perlahan, kedua iris mata cokelat madu yang bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata itu memunculkan binarnya, mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan pandangannya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan mengusap matanya, menghalau rasa kantuk yang belum ingin beranjak dari tubuhnya. Kali ini, ia merasa berbeda. Ia merasakan perasaan nyaman yang begitu dalam mendekap tubuhnya. Seolah seseorang mendekap dirinya sepanjang malam dalam tidurnya. Tak seperti selama ini, dirinya yang tidur dalam kesendirian dan kegelapan yang terus menghantuinya.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tempatnya berada saat ini, sesaat kemudian ia menyadari ini bukanlah kamar miliknya. Kamar ini jauh lebih kecil dibanding miliknya di rumah megah keluarga Cho, namun suasana kehangatan yang melingkupi kamar ini jauh lebih terasa dibanding kamar mewah miliknya yang begitu dingin. Ah, ia ingat sekarang. Semalam, saat ia mencoba –untuk ke sekian kalinya pergi dari rumah bak neraka itu, ia bertemu dengan Hwang _ahjussi_ dan memutuskan untuk pergi bersamanya. Hwang _ahjussi_ memberi sebuah janji padanya. Janji untuk tidak membawanya kembali ke 'neraka'nya, janji untuk membuatnya merasakan kehidupan normal yang selama ini ia dambakan. Tanpa sadar, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke belakang, membentuk garis senyuman tipis yang begitu tulus.

CKLEK.

Atensinya kini tertuju pada pria paruh baya yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar tempatnya saat ini. Kyuhyun kembali mengulas senyumannya, senyuman tulus yang selama ini jarang sekali ia tunjukkan pada keluarganya.

"Selamat pagi, tuan muda.. Anda sudah bangun ternyata.." ujarnya lembut sembari melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuhyun dan duduk di atas tempat tidur. Tangan kanannya terulur, mencapai puncak kepala Kyuhyun dan mengusap surai cokelat gelap itu dengan sayang. "Bagaimana, tidurmu nyenyak?"

Kyuhyun hanya sanggup membalasnya dengan anggukkan. Tak sedikitpun ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah penuh guratan waktu yang tampak teduh di matanya, menyadari betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki Hwang _ahjussi_ di sisinya.

" _Cha.._ mandilah. _Ahjussi_ sudah menyiapkan _fried rice_ dan telur mata sapi kesukaanmu." Lihatlah, bahkan orang ini tahu betul apa makanan kesukaannya. Salah satu hal yang tak pernah ia dapatkan saat berada di rumah mewah yang baginya tak berbeda dengan neraka itu.

" _Ne, ahjussi.. jeongmal gomawo.._ " mata itu tampak mulai memancarkan binarnya. Kyuhyun memeluk Hwang _ahjussi_ sejenak sebelum bergegas menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan pengasuhnya yang tengah menatapnya dengan penuh arti.

 _"Benar. Teruslah tersenyum seperti itu, tuan muda.."_

-o0o-

Donghae kembali menghela nafasnya dengan gelisah. Kabar mengenai hilangnya adik satu-satunya membuat pikirannya dirundung rasa khawatir. Donghae bukannya tidak tahu akan situasi yang terjadi dalam keluarganya. Ia tahu, sangat tahu. Bahwa adiknya selama ini harus menanggung beban yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawabnya sebagai putra sulung keluarga Cho. Terkadang ia merutuki tubuhnya yang harus menderita penyakit jantung bawaan sejak ia lahir. Seandainya penyakit sialan itu tak berada di tubuhya, pasti ia bisa menjadi sosok kakak yang bisa melindungi adiknya. Seandainya ia tak selemah ini, Kyuhyun tak akan sering menerima hukuman yang disebabkan oleh dirinya. Ingin sekali ia membenci dirinya sendiri karena keadaan yang menimpanya. Namun, jika ia melakukan itu, bukankah sama saja ia membenci Tuhan? Tuhanlah yang memberikan jalan hidup padanya, jalan hidup yang harus ia tempuh dengan usahanya. Ia pun yakin, bahwa Tuhan tak akan memberikan cobaan di luar batas kemampuan hamba-Nya.

Ia mengalihkan atensinya pada wanita yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa berwarna putih gading dengan _smartphone_ di tangannya.

 _"Eomma.."_

Mendengar suara putra sulungnya, wanita itu segera mendekatan diri padanya. " _Ne, chagi.. Gwenchana?_ Apa ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap ibunya dengan tatapan serius yang terlukis di wajah tampannya. "Bagaimana kabar mengenai adikku, _eomma_? Apa mereka sudah menemukannya?"

Tatapan lembut milik Nyonya Cho seketika berubah, tergantikan oleh tatapan kaku yang terbias di wajahnya. "Tak usah memikirkan hal-hal yang terlalu berat, Hae-ya. Fokuslah pada keadaan tubuhmu untuk segera pulih." Ujarnya lembut. Namun Donghae tahu, ibunya itu tengah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mengapa mereka selalu enggan jika mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebutkan? Donghae tak habis pikir, mengapa adiknya selalu mendapat perlakuan tak adil dari orang tua mereka? Suatu hal yang membuat Donghae semakin ingin membenci dirinya sendiri yang begitu lemah.

"Tapi, _eomma.._ Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya? Ini sudah lebih dari 3 hari dan Kyuhyun belum juga ditemukan. Bagaimana ia menghadapi hidup sendirian di luar sana?" Donghae kembali menyuarakan isi hatinya. Membuat iris mata ibunya kembali menggelap.

"Sendirian? Haha.. _Eomma_ tak tahu apakah ini sudah direncanakan sejak lama ataukah hanya kebetulan semata. Tepat di hari Kyuhyun pergi dari rumah, Hwang Taejoon juga ikut menghilang." Suara Nyonya Cho terdengar sarkatis.

Donghae membulatkan matanya mendengar kenyaataan yang baru ia ketahui dari mulut ibunya. Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi? Apa mungkin.. tidak. Tiba-tiba Donghae merasakan takut yang mulai menyelusup dalam hatinya. Bagaimana jika adiknya itu tak akan pernah kembali lagi? Bagaimana jika memang benar, adiknya dan Hwang _ahjussi_ telah merencanakan semua ini? Mengingat betapa dekat hubungan Kyuhyun dengan pengasuhnya sedari kecil itu, melebihi kedekatan hubungannya dengan kedua orang tuanya serta dirinya.

" _Eottokhae, eomma?_ Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tak kembali lagi?" Donghae bertanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Katakanlah ia lelaki yang lemah, ia tak peduli. Hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa membuatnya merasakan kekhawatiran yang begitu dalam.

"Sudah _eomma_ katakan, tak usah memikirkan hal-hal yang terlalu berat, Hae-ya. Pikirkan saja kesehatan tubuhmu." Jawab Nyonya Cho dengan nada datar dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan serba putih itu. Meninggalkan Donghae di salah satu kamar rawat Seoul Hospital dengan buliran kristal bening yang mulai menganak sungai di kedua pipinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, dimana kau sekarang? Kembalilah, _nae dongsaeng.._ "

-o0o-

PLAK! PLAK!

Tamparan keras yang sarat akan emosi itu melayang begitu kuat pada kedua pria berpakaian formal yang kini tak sanggup untuk mengangkat wajahnya dihadapan tuannya.

"Kalian kubayar mahal bukan untuk melaporkan kegagalan kalian! Aku hanya ingin anak itu kembali secepatnya! Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan pernah menampakkan wajah kalian dihadapanku kecuali jika kalian membawa Kyuhyun ke hadapanku! Mengerti?!" gurat-gurat kemarahan tergambar jelas pada wajah Cho Jisoo. Emosinya kembali naik saat menghadapi kenyataan bahwa setelah se-pekan lamanya, tak ada seorangpun dari sekian banyak anak buahnya yang membawa kabar baik ke hadapannya.

"Kami mengerti, _sajangnim.._ "

-o0o-

Seorang pria berpakaian formal terlihat tengah mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku berwarna putih yang berada di _Jasmine Park,_ sebuah taman kota yang terletak di pinggiran kota _Seoul._ Kedua tangannya menggenggam sebuah koran, melakukan kamuflase di balik koran untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Pandangannya terfokus pada sosok remaja berkulit putih pucat dan seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah menemaninya makan siang di atas hamparan hijaunya rumput taman kota. Di taman ini memang terlihat beberapa keluarga yang tampak tengah menikmati waktu bersama dengan piknik keluarga di taman kota, mengingat ini adalah akhir pekan.

Pria yang bersembunyi di balik koran itu tanpa sadar ikut menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya saat indera penglihatannya menangkap panorama indah di hadapannya. Remaja itu –Kyuhyun tengah mengguratkan senyumannya setelah menerima suapan _jjangmyeon_ dari pria paruh baya di depannya, Hwang Taejoon. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghubungi rekannya yang memiliki tugas yang sama dengannya, membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke hadapan Tuan Cho. Namun melihat betapa sosok tuan mudanya itu tersenyum begitu tulus, membuatnya diambang keraguan. Haruskah ia memberitahu kebenaran yang ia dapat saat ini? Ataukah menyembunyikan kenyataan itu dan membiarkan tuan mudanya untuk menikmati hidupnya yang tenang bersama Hwang Taejoon disampingnya? Pria itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada koran yang menutupi wajahnya, berpikir keras untuk memutuskan tindakan mana yang akan ia pilih.

 _"Ahjussi.."_ pria itu membawa kembali perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun dan Hwang Taejoon, menyimak percakapan yang dilakukan keduanya.

" _Nde,_ Kyuhyun-ah.." ia terkejut saat mendengar kepala pelayan keluarga Cho itu memanggil tuan mudanya dengan namanya, seolah memanggil putranya sendiri. Seberapa dekat hubungan mereka sebenarnya? Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Ap-apakah semua kebahagiaan ini hanya datang sejenak dalam hidupku?" tanya Kyuhyun, terbias rasa takut di matanya.

" _Wae,_ Kyuhyun-ah? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

" _Aniya._ Hanya saja, aku takut jika rasa bahagia ini hanya sementara. Seolah Tuhan membiarkanku untuk merasakan rasa bahagia ini untuk sejenak, sebelum masa kegelapan yang panjang menungguku di depan mata." Suara Kyuhyun kini terdengar lirih. Pandangan matanya terlihat kosong, menerawang sesuatu yang abstrak dalam pikirannya.

Hwang Taejoon sedikit tersentak kala deretan frase itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Kyuhyun, hatinya seolah tersayat mendengar kalimat itu diucapkan oleh bocah berusia 15 tahun dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Hwang _ahjussi_ saat telinganya belum menangkap satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulut pengasuhnya _,_ menatap tepat di matanya. Taejoon yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu tergagap, batinnya berkecamuk memilih jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan pada Kyuhyun. Tangannya terulur, membelai surai Kyuhyun lembut seraya mengguratkan senyuman teduh miliknya.

"Mengapa kau selalu berpikir sesuatu yang begitu berat, hmm?" Hwang _ahjussi_ menundukkan kepalanya, mensejajarkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. "Dan, tak baik untuk berburuk sangka pada Tuhan, Kyuhyunie.." lanjutnya sembari menyentil dahi Kyuhyun ringan. Kyuhyun sedikit merengut dengan disertai ringisan kecil akibat perbuatannya. Dan ia pun terkekeh senang setelahnya. Begitu menikmati ekspresi Kyuhyun yang jarang sekali ditunjukkan padanya.

Pria yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi keduanya, memutuskan untuk tidak menghubungi siapapun mengenai apa yang ia temukan hari ini. Biarlah ia menyimpan informasi ini seorang diri, bahkan ia bertekad untuk menyembunyikannya sebisa mungkin. Terutama dari rekan-rekannya yang mengemban tugas yang sama dengannya. Meski ia tahu, konsekuensi yang mungkin akan ia terima jika perbuatannya ini sampai terbongkar. Tuan Cho bukanlah orang sembarangan, ia akan melakukan apa pun untuk mencapai tujuannya, pun untuk memberi pelajaran bagi mereka yang 'mengkhianatinya'. Dan ia siap untuk menghadapi semua itu.

 _"Teruslah hidup seperti itu, Tuan Muda.."_

 _Flashback off_

-o0o-

Cho Donghae masih berdiri disana. Diantara lalu-lalang mahasiswa yang tengah memasuki gerbang. Netranya masih memperhatikan mobil yang ditumpangi oleh adiknya, mobil yang membawa adiknya menuju perusahaan milik ayahnya guna menghadiri rapat besar perusahaan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Kembali ia merasakan denyutan sakit itu. Mengetahui betapa dirinya tak berguna untuk adiknya. Selama ini, ia bersembunyi di balik sikap cerianya. Donghae tak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap pada Kyuhyun, mengingat anak itu sangatah _introvert,_ seolah membangun tembok yang begitu tinggi dengan lapisan es di bagian luarnya. Ia selalu memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk mencairkan es itu, lalu meruntuhkan tembok tinggi yang menjulang di sekeliling adiknya. Namun hingga saat ini, hal tersebut tetaplah dalam angan-angannya.

Setelah mobil yang membawa adiknya tak lagi terjangaku indera penglihatannya, Donghae mulai membalikkan tubuhnya, melangkah pelan menuju kelas paginya.

"Donghae _hyung!_ "

Langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang meneriakkan namanya. Sebuah suara dari seseoranng yang sangat ia kenal, seseorang yang merupakan sahabat dekat adiknya. Sosok itu kini mensejajarkan langkah dengannya.

"Kyuhyun tak bersamamu, _hyung_?"

Donghae melirik sekilas ke arah lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu. "Hari ini adalah rapat perdananya di perusahaan _appa._ Jadi ia izin kuiah untuk hari ini, Changmin."

"Oh, _arasseo. Uri sajangnim_ memang hebat. Hehe." Raut muka Donghae menjadi keruh mendengar candaan yang dilontarkan sahabat adiknya itu. Bahkan kini langkahnya terhenti. Ditatapnya wajah Changmin yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Changmin-ah.."

" _Ne,_ Hae _hyung_?" jawab Changmin yang kini ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Donghae, tepat di matanya.

"Bisakah aku mempercayaimu?"

" _Mwo?!_ "

-o0o-

Kyuhyun kini duduk dengan tenang di samping ayahnya, di kursi khusus yang disediakan untuk pemimpin rapat. Di depannya, terbentang meja panjang yang di sampingnya berjejer kursi-kursi untuk peserta rapat yang merupakan petinggi-petinggi perusahaan yang siap untuk menginvestasikan sahamnya untuk Cho Corporation. Hampir seluruh pasang mata yang ada di ruangan itu kini tertuju pada Kyuhyun, sosok yang pertama kali muncul di hadapan mereka. Sosok yang masih sangat muda, namun terlihat tampan dan memiliki intelektual tinggi. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya memberikan senyuman tipisnya menanggapi sapaan demi sapaan yang ditunjukkan padanya. Kyuhyun melakukan itu sebagai sebuah keharusan, tak ada sedikitpun keinginan yang tumbuh dari hatinya.

"Berapa usiamu, Kyuhyun-ssi? Kau terlihat masih sangat muda." Tanya Tuan Kim, salah seorang petinggi yang hadir di rapat ini.

"Semester depan, saya menginjak 17 tahun." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan sopan.

"Wah, lihatlah. Hari ini kita harus mengadakan rapat dibawah intruksi anak 16 tahun?!" Tuan Kim melemparkan tatapan mengejek pada Cho Jisoo, sementara yang lain terkekeh mendengar kalimat sarkatis tersebut.

Wajah Cho Jisoo mengeras, emosi mulai menjalar di saraf otaknya. Tangannya yang berada di bawah meja mengpal erat, namun wajahnya menampakkan senyuman. Mencoba mengendalikan emosinya di balik senyuman bisnis miliknya. Bukan hal sulit memang, mengingat selama ini ia telah menghadapi begitu banyak orang-orang yang ingin mencoba menjatuhkannya di depan orang banyak. Dan tentu saja ini bukan pertama kalinya.

Sementara Kyuhyun, ia kini memandang Tuan Kim dengan intens, seraya mengulas seringai tipis yang begitu terlihat mengerikan di mata Tuan Kim. _Hell no!_ Bagaimana tatapan anak kecil ini berhasil membuatku goyah? Keluhnya kesal. Dalam hati, tentunya.

"Anda benar, Tuan Kim. Lalu, apa yang anda permasalahkan? Anak 16 tahun ini bisa saja menguras samudra hanya dalam satu kedipan mata." Jawaban itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Kyuhyun. Wajahnya yang tampak begitu tenang mampu membuat semua yang hadir disana tertegun, tak terkecuali ayah kandungnya sendiri -Cho Jisoo. Ayahnya kini memandang Kyuhyun yang tampak begitu berwibawa meski usianya masihlah belia.

"Namun meski anda semua berada dibawah intruksi saya, jangan segan-segan untuk menegur jika sewaktu-waktu saya melakukan kesalahan." Lanjut Kyuhyun seraya sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, membuahkan tatapan kagum dari pada petingggi perusahaan. Tak hanya berwibawa, namun anak tampan di depan mereka ini juga memiliki etika yang begitu baik. Cho Jisoo menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bangga, sementara Tuan Kim melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Kyuhyun, menahan emosi yang mulai memuncak. Merasa marah dan malu di saat yang bersamaan. Bagaimana mungkin anak kecil ini menjatuhkan harga dirinya begitu saja di depan orang banyak?

"Baiklah, mari mulai rapat kita hari ini. Kyuhyun-ah, _appa_ serahkan agenda ini padamu."

-o0o-

Changmin menatap sahabatnya yang tengah menyesap _chocolate souffle-_ nya dengan perlahan. Raut wajahnya tetap datar, seperti biasanya. Sementara dirinya duduk tenang di depannya, memperhatikan aktivitas Kyuhyun yang tengah menikmati hidangannya. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di _Latte Cafe,_ ia meminta Kyuhyun untuk bertemu dengannya setelah rapat yang dipimpin oleh sahabatnya itu usai. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada perkataan Donghae pagi tadi. Perkataan yang terus terngiang di kepalanya, perkataan yang membuatnya semakin yakin akan keputusannya.

-o0o-

 _Flashback On_

"Bisakah aku mempercayaimu?"

" _Mwo_?!" Changmin mengernyitkan kedua alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Donghae yang terdengar aneh di telinganya.

"Bisakah aku mempercayaimu, untuk menjaga Kyuhyun?" Donghae melayangkan tatapan penuh harap pada Changmin, membuat Changmin tertegun untuk beberapa saat.

"Hanya kau yang bisa menjadi harapanku, Changmin-ah." Changmin masih terdiam, membiarkan Donghae untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Aku perhatikan, hanya kau satu-satunya teman yang Kyuhyun miliki. Meski kenyataan ini membuat hatiku sakit, tapi aku mencoba berpikir positif. Setidaknya masih ada yang bersedia untuk menjadi teman Kyuhyunie, mau memahami dan bersabar dengan segala tingkahnya." Donghae tersenyum tulus pada Changmin yang kini terlihat menundukkan wajahnya, ia sedikit tersipu akan pujian yang Donghae berikan padanya.

"Dan juga, kau tahu dengan pasti bukan, apa yang terjadi di keluarga kami. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang begitu dingin, tertutup dan seolah tak memiliki jiwa dalam tubuhnya." Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

"Jadi, Changmin-ah.. Bolehkan aku menaruh harapan besar padamu? Teruslah menjadi seseorang yang ada di samping Kyuhyun. Menemaninya, memahami dan terus mendukungnya. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti, ia bisa membuka dirinya dan menikmati hidup normal layaknya anak seusianya." Iris mata Donghae bergetar, menahan buliran air mata yang berdesakan di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku tahu ini sangatlah berat untukmu, Changmin-ah. Tetapi, aku yakin kau sanggup melakukannya. Bisakah aku mempercayaimu, Changmin-ah?" Kembali. Donghae melempar pertanyaan awalnya pada Changmin, menatap pemuda itu dengan harapan besar yang tersirat.

" _Arasseo,_ Hae _hyung._ Tanpa kau meminta pun, aku akan melakukannya. Aku telah bersama Kyuhyun sejak kecil, aku memahami bagaimanan hidupnya selama ini. Aku pun telah bertekad, _hyung._ Ingin rasanya membawa Kyuhyun kembali meraih cahayanya. Sudah cukup aku melihatnya selalu terjebak dalam kegelapan yang senantiasa melingkupi hidupnya." Ucap Changmin dengan wajah penuh tekad, membuahkan senyuman tulus itu tergurat dari bibir tipis seorang Cho Donghae.

" _Gomawo,_ Changmin-ah. _Gomawo.._ "

 _Flashback Off_

-o0o-

Kyuhyun mengernyitan dahinya, tak mengerti akan tingkah Changmin yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Berulangkali ia mencoba memanggil namanya, namun sahabatnya itu sama sekali tak memberinya respon, bahkan seolah tak mendengar suaranya. Menghela nafas pasrah, Kyuhyun akhirnya membiarkan Changmin larut dalam dunianya. Mungkin ia sedang banyak pikiran, pikir Kyuhyunn dalam hati. Saat ini mereka saling menatap, membuahkan bisik-bisik dari para pengunjung cafe yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan aneh. Karena tak tahan dengan situasi yang menderanya, Kyuhyun akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya untuk ke arah dahi Changmin, menyentilnya dengan keras.

"Aww!" Changmin memekik keras, tangannya mengusap-usap dahinya dengan intens. "Yak! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, Kyuhyun-ah? Bagaimana bisa kau tega melakukan penganiayaan terhadap sahabatmu sendiri?!" Changmin masih tak terima dengan perbuatan Kyuhyun. Meski jemari Kyuhyun itu kurus, namun jangan pernah remehkan kekuatan yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan tatapan datar andalannya. Changmin memang terkadang terlalu mendramatisir suasana.

"Salahmu. Aku memanggilmu berkali-kali tapi kau tetap menunjukkan wajah bodohmu di depanku." Tukas Kyuhyun datar, tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Changmin melebarkan matanya mendengar deretan frase yang terdengar datar namun menyakitkan itu. "Tuhan, miris sekali hidupku. Mengapa aku memiliki sahabat kejam sepertinya? Bahkan setelah ia menyiksaku, ia mengataiku bodoh. Tapi sayangnya, aku tak bisa membencinya. _Eottokhae_? Apa yang harus kulakukan, Tuhan?" Changmin memasang wajah miris yang begitu menyedihkan, seolah benar-benar meratapi nasibnya yang begitu buruk. Sementara Kyuhyun masih menatap Changmin datar, sama sekali tak tersentuh akan panorama 'menyedihkan' yang tersaji di hadapannya. Namun diam-diam, dalam hati ia tertawa melihatnya.

Memiliki sahabat seperti Changmin sungguh membuat hatinya terasa ringan. Beban yang selama ini terpikul di bahunya tersingkir untuk sejenak. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar memahami keadaannya. Kepalanya begitu penat dan terasa pusing usai memimpin rapat perdananya tadi pagi di perusahaan ayahnya. Terutama hatinya. Hatinya begitu lelah, lantaran terus-menerus melakukan sesuatu yang sama sekali bukan berasal dari keinginannya. Dan kehadiran Changmin disisinya mampu membuatnya seidikit melupakan hidupnya yang begitu 'sempurna' untuk sejenak. Hanya Changmin, sosok yang bisa menghiburnya kala ia begitu jengah dengan kehidupannya.

Changmin kini mengerucutkan bibirnya lantaran kesal, dan yakinlah bahwa ia telah memilih tindakan yang bodoh karena seorang Sim Changmin sama sekali tak cocok untuk memasang wajah _aegyo._ Yang terjadi justru wajahnya semakin terlihat bodoh. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengulas senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

 _"Aku rela melakukan hal bodoh di depanmu, demi melihatmu bisa tersenyum kembali, Kyuhyun-ah.."_

-o0o-

Berteman sinar rembulan, Kyuhyun kini terduduk di sebuah kursi kayu yang terdapat di balkon kamarnya. Dinginnya angin malam yang berhembus tak membuatnya beranjak darisana. Kelopak matanya tertutup, menikmati sapaan alam yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasakan ketentraman dan kedamaian. Karena alam tak akan pernah berbohong, tak seperti manusia yang penuh dengan kepura-puraan. Termasuk dirinya.

Ia hidup dalam kepura-puran, menjalani hidup sebagai Cho Kyuhyun yang sempurna. Ingin rasanya ia melarikan diri dari semua ini, pergi sejauh mungkin dari nerakanya. Namun, semenjak peristiwa yang membuatnya harus berpikir ulang seribu kali untuk melarikan diri dari rumah megah milik keluarga Cho, Kyuhyun memilih untuk tetap berada dalam 'neraka'nya. Ia tak ingin peristiwa itu terulang lagi. Ia tak ingin orang-orang yang menyayanginya ikut menderita karenanya. Ia tak ingin mengingat lagi peristiwa itu, namun alam bawah sadarnya seolah selalu menarik memori itu ke permukaaan. Membuatnya tekurung dalam tekanan yang seolah tak ingin membiarkannya merasakan kebebasan.

-o0o-

 _Flashback On_

Hari-hari Kyuhyun lewati dengan bahagia bersama Hwang _ahjussi_ -nya. Menikmati kebersamaan layaknya sepasang ayah dan anak yang begitu bahagia. Meski tak dipungkiri, ia begitu merindukan Donghae. Bagaimana keadaan kakaknya saat ini? Hal terakhir yang ia tahu, kondisi kakaknya yang kolaps akibat perbuatan cerobohnya yang tak sengaja mendorongnya di hari kelulusannya. Dan ia berharap keadaan Donghae baik-baik saja.

" _Cha... jjangmyeon_ ala _Hwang Taejoon_ telah siap saji..!" ucapan riang itu menarik Kyuhyun dari dunianya. Ia menatap _jjangmyeon_ yang masih mengepulkan asapnya, membawa aroma menggoda yang membuat perutnya bergejolak.

" _Ahjussi.._ Kau memang yang terbaik!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyumannya, senyuman yang akhir-akhir ini sering tersemat di bibirnya.

"Haha.. Kau baru menyadarinya, _eoh?"_ goda Hwang _ahjussi._ Ia memang senang menggoda Kyuhyun, karena anak itu akan memberikan berbagai ekspresi yang jarang sekali ia tunjukkan selama ini.

"Ck. Kau ini terlalu percaya di-"

BRAKK!

Ucapan Kyuhyun harus terhenti saat suara pintu yang dibuka secara paksa terdengar begitu nyaring. Hwang _ahjussi_ memandang Kyuhyun sejenak, memberi isyarat untuk tetap tenang. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya meski berbagai probabilitas buruk mulai mengerubungi otaknya. Firasat buruk yang selama ini ia rasakan semakin menjadi saat ini.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Suara langkah beberapa orang yang tengah memasuki rumah Hwang Taejoon semakin membuat Kyuhyun merasakan ketakutan yang begitu besar tengah menghampirinya. Sebelah tangannya berada dalam genggaman tangan hangat milik _ahjussi_ -nya yang tengah mencoba memberi rasa tenang padanya. Suara langkah itu semakin mendekat, menghasilkan detakan jantung Kyuhyun yang kian terasa cepat. Hingga muncullah beberapa orang berpakaian formal yang ia yakini adalah para bodyguard yang menjadi suruhan ayahnya.

"Ternyata benar. Orang ini yang menyembunyikan tuan muda Kyuhyun selama ini." salah satu dari mereka merangsek maju. Hwang _ahjussi_ membawa Kyuhyun untuk berlindung di balik punggungnya.

"Sebaiknya cepat kau serahkan tuan muda pada kami. Atau kau akan menerima akibatnya, Tuan Hwang!"

Hwang Taejoon tak memberikan balasan verbal apapun, dirinya hanya menatap tajam para bodyguard Tuan Cho itu. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergetar di balik punggungnya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke rumah itu!" seru Hwang Taejoon dengan tegas, ia tengah mencoba untuk melindungi Kyuhyunnya.

BRAK!

Suara pintu yang terbuka keras kembali terdengar, mengalihkan atensi semua orang yang tengah berada dalam situasi yang mencengangkan tersebut.

Brukk!

Tubuh seorang pria yang memiliki pakaian yang sama seperti para bodyguard di sekelilingnya itu terlihat bersimbah darah. Wajahnya dipenuhi luka memar dan darah segar yang masih menetes dari pelipisnya. Ia tersungkur di lantai dingin itu begitu saja, setelah seseorang melemparnya layaknya karung goni yang tak berharga. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya antara tak percaya dan juga takut, sementara Hwang Taejoon semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Derap langkah itu terdengar begitu nyaring diantara suasana lengang yang terjadi. Sosok Cho Jisoo muncul dengan segala keangkuhannya. Menyibak kumpulan para bodyguardnya yang memberinya akses untuk mendekat pada putranya.

Bug!

" _Appa_!"

Tanpa disangka, Cho Jisoo menginjak dada pria yang masih tersungkur di atas lantai itu dengan begitu keras, menghasilkan pekikan kesakitan yang begitu memilukan. Darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya, turun hingga dagunya. Matanya menatap sayu ke arah Kyuhyun, seolah ingin menyampaikan pesan padanya.

" _Mi-mianhamnida..._ Tuan Muda.." ujarnya dengan nada yang begitu lemah. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang menyiratkan penyesalan yang begitu dalam. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya mencoba maju, berusaha menghalangi ayahnya. Namun, ayahnya kembali menginjak dada pria itu, hingga terdengar nafas pria malang itu yang terputus-putus.

" _Appa!_ Hentikan!" kedua mata Kyuhyun memerah, menahan gejolak emosi yang menyeruak di dadanya. Andai ia bisa mengeluarkan air mata, yakni kini ia tengah menangis dengan begitu derasnya.

"Inilah balasan yang setimpal bagi seorang pengkhianat!" ujar Cho Jisoo dengan memberi penekanan di akhir kalimaatnya. "Orang ini berusaha menyembunyikan keberadaanmu dengan Hwang Taejoon. Sayangnya ia terlalu bodoh untuk berhadapan dengan seorang Cho Jisoo. Haha."

"Jadi, Kyuhyun-ah.. apakah kau masih memilih untuk tinggal disini, hmm?" Kyuhyun hendak menghampiri ayahnya, sebelum Hwang _ahjussi_ menghentikan langkahnya dan memposisikan diri berada di depannya.

"Untuk apa Kyuhyun kembali ke rumah mewah itu jika hal tersebut justru menyiksanya, Tuan Cho?!" naluri untuk melindungi Kyuhyun membuat Hwang Taejoon memiliki keberanian untuk berhadapan dengan Cho Jisoo.

"Disini, ia mendapatkan hal yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan saat berada di rumah mewah itu. Anda tahu apa itu, Tuan Cho?!" suara Hwang Taejoon menjadi satu-satunya yang mengisi suasana yang yang mendadak hening itu. Cho Jisoo masih melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada pria yang berusia jauh di atasnya.

"Kasih sayang. Itulah hal yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan darimu. Kau hanya menjadikannya sebagai pion yang bisa kau atur sedemikian rupa untuk memenuhi segala keinginanmu. Kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai bidak yang bisa melakukan segala perintahmu. Kau hanya-"

DOR!

 **To Be Continued~**

 **Balasan Review:**

 **ladyelf11** : yah, dia merokok untuk pelampiasan aja.. hiks tetep aja ngga baik yah? Hehe.. sana bilangin ke Kyuhyunie xD

 **okaocha** : menghadapi cobaan bertubi-tubi dari penulis cerita ini? *rotfl* by the way, siapa penulisnya? *kriik...kriik*

 **gyu1315** : aku udah biasa kok di bilang jahat.. hiks xD duh, gimana di chapter ini udah terjawab pertanyaanmu?

 **ekha sparkyu** : tenggelamkan dimana nih enaknya? xD

 **meimeimayra** : semoga saja, ya xD tergantung jemari ini mau mengarah ke mana *blah blah*

 **lydiasimatupang2301** : don't cry, dear~

 **auliaMRQ** : bad boy? *rotfl*

 **diahretno** : kalo chapter depan ending gimana? X(

 **Awaelfkyu13** : harus sad ending? Yakin? xD

 **fishyhaerin** : iya nih, Kyuhyun emang dituntut untuk selalu bisa melindungi kakaknya.. kan donghae jadi nggak enak hehe, makasih doanya, *hug*

 **kyuchoco13** : kenapa banyak yang bilang suka kalo kyuhyun menderita? xD dan donghae yang kurang peka, terjawab di chapter ini yah dear~

 **uixalmt** : kondisional, dear xD

 **rangeralone** : jinja? xD

 **Atik1125** : yah, dia merokok buat pelampiasan.. haha brandalan xD ahh makasih doanya~ *hug*

 **yulianasuka** : yey muncul juga xD

 **Sparkyubum** : orang tua mereka belum sadar aja xD uhh hae ngertiin Kyu kok, terjawab di chapter ini kan? Hehe

 **Shin Ririn1013** : maaf telah membuatmu sakit hati x( *rotfl*

 **Apriliaa765** : thanks for review~

 **Desviana407** : yap, itu masih flashbacak. Haha kau bilang babykyu imut dan menggemasakan? Aigooo xD

 **Miharu Aina** : lempar aja.. lempar! Yok main lempar-lemparan xD

 **Cuttiekyu94** : robot tamvan yah? xD

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** : hmmm... gimana caranya? xD

 **KuroNaShiro** : thanks for review~

 **Nada Sparkyu** : gue juga heran. Kenapa bikin cerita ginian yak? xD

 **Evilkyu** **Vee** : karakter kyu ga biasa ya? Serius nih? xD duhh, untuk Mystery of The Twins lagi nunggu wangsit dulu ane~ xD

 **MissBabyKyu** : emang ini mainstream pake banget haha xD eh eh jangan gitu dong, kalo reader psikisnya pada ikutan eror gimana dong? xD hmm aku emang kadang lupa nelantarin 'anak-anakku' ini.. padahal aku sayang mereka, mian ne hiks x'(

 **checeh** : terjawab di chapter ini yah dear~ atau belum? xD

 **Nanakyu** : sayangnya dia ga bisa lari darisana.. gimana nih x'( kamu mau bantu mungkin? xD

 **dewidossantosleite** : iya, kamu kasih tau appa kyu dong biar dia sadar xD hmm aku sakit... apa yah? xD pokoknya harus bed rest total nyampe seminggu hiks x'( tapi udah sembuh kok x)

 **Nae** **Axselia** : kyuhyun stress? Ide bagus xD

 **Songkyurina** : mengenai donghae, terjawab di chapter ini yah dear~ marah? Nangis? Sedih? Pilih salah satu aja, repot kalo campu aduk semua xD

 **blackbee** : thanks for review~

 **dyayudya** : iya, poor kyuhyunie.. xD

 **angel** **sparkyu** : iya, kasih tau mereka sana. biar mereka cepet nyadar xD

 **abelkyu** : ck. Macem mane kau ni? Sedih atau suka? Hehe xD

 **GyuhaeCho** : panggil eonnie boleh. Panggil hyung juga boleh kok *rotl* untuk update kilat, sepertinya bakal susah dear~ hehe..

 **Wonhaesung** **Love** : jahat aja deh, kalau jahat banget ntar masuk on the spot xD

 **Dan untuk semua Guest, thanks for review~**

 **Ngetik di sela-sela belajar UAS besok xD**

 **Well, what's on your mind? Just say it on th review box? Thank you, everyone! ^^**

 **With Love, Little Evil**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Asap tipis menyeruak dari sebuah moncong revolver hitam setelah berhasil memuntahkan satu dari amunisinya. Meluncurkan timah panas yang mengarah pada seseorang dalam ruangan mencekam tersebut. Suasana yang sebelumnya mencengangkan, kini bertambah panas dengan tindakan yang dilakukan secara tiba-tiba dari seseorang yang masih berdiri dengan segala keangkuhannya.

Cho Jisoo masih berdiri disana. Satu sudut bibirnya tertarik, mengukir seringai penuh kemenangan setelah melihat tubuh Hwang Taejoon ambruk di depannya. Memperlihatkan tubuh gemetar Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berdiri di balik punggung pengasuhnya. Iris mata Kyuhyun masih menatap tak percaya, antara terkejut dan takut teramat besar yang mulai menyergap tubuhnya. Tubuh itu meggigil dengan hebat.

" _Ah-Ahjussi..._ " suara Kyuhyun terdengar bergetar, tubuhnya bersimpuh di hadapan pengasuhnya yang tampak mengerang kesakitan. Hwang Taejoon memegangi dada kirinya yang berlumuran darah dan berlubang, menimbulkan rasa nyeri hebat yang panas dan begitu menyiksanya.

" _Hwang ahjussi.._ kau mendengarku?" Kyuhyun masih bersimpuh, wajahnya pias lantaran masih terguncang dengan keadaan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kyu- Kyuhyun-ah.." dengan terbata, Hwang Taejoon berusaha berbicara pada Tuan Mudanya itu. Tangan kanannya terulur pelan, mencoba meraih wajah Kyuhyun yang tepat berada di atasnya.

Kyuhyun yang tanggap segera menggenggam erat tangan pria tua itu, membawanya pada wajahnya. Ia menatap keadaan Hwang Taejoon dengan tatapan pilu. Pengasuhnya sedari kecil, kini tengah meregang nyawa tepat di depan matanya karena berusaha melindunginya. Diam-diam rasa bersalah itu mulai merayap dalam ceruk dadanya. Andai saja ia tak gegabah, andai saja ia tak berniat kabur dari tempat terkutuk itu, andai saja ia lebih bersabar.

"Ma- maafkan _ah- jussi, ne? Uhukk hukk!_ " luka dalam yang menghiasi dadanya membuat nafasnya tercekat. Kyuhyun hanya sanggup menggelengkan kepalanya. Air matanya seolah kering, sejak ia telah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi di hadapan Park Jungsoo dua tahun silam.

"Hi- duplah deng-an bahagia, Kyu~" Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan yang mulai mendingin itu. Kali ini ia menganggukkan kepalanya, seraya berusaha menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis untuk menenangkan _ahjussi_ -nya.

Hwang _ahjussi_ yang menangkap senyuman yang begitu samar tergurat di bibir Kyuhyun, ikut merasakan kedamaian yang datang di hatinya. Hatinya kini terasa ringan, menyingkirkan perasaan takut dan gelisah yang sedari tadi melanda hatinya. Di tengah rasa takutnya, ia begitu memikirkan bagaimana Kyuhyun akan melanjutkan hidup jika ia tiada di dunia? Dirinya merasa telah gagal dalam melindungi Kyuhyun. Namun setelah melihat senyuman tulus dari Kyuhyun, rasa takut itu sirna dengan perlahan. Entah mengapa, senyum Kyuhyun begitu menenangkan, menaburkan cahaya putih pada jalan yang akan ia tempuh di depan matanya. Sebuah jalan yang akan mengantarkannya ke dunia yang berbeda yang telah menantinya.

"Uhukk uhukkk! Huk!" rasa nyeri itu kian terasa mencengkeram dadanya, Hwang Taejoon merasa inilah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk bisa bernafas. Di tengah rasa sakitnya, matanya tak pernah teralih dari wajah Kyuhyun yang masih menyunggingkan senyuman yang begitu mendamaikan hatinya. Kedua kelopak mata itu akhirnya menutup dengan perlahan, kala tubuh itu tak mampu lagi unutk menahan rasa sakit yang menghujam dadanya.

Kyuhyun menunduk, emosi dalam hatinya seolah terkumpul begitu besar melihat orang yang disayanginya meregang nyawa tepat di depan matanya. Tangannya masih menggengga erat jemari Hwang _ahjussi-_ nya yang terkulai. Satu hal yang ia dapat hari ini. Orang di sekitarmya, terutama yang menyayangi dirinya akan meraskan penderitaan dan terluka akibat perbuatannya. Perbuatannya yang ingin melarikan diri dari kenyataan, kenyataan yang begitu membelenggu jiwa dan pikirannya. Kenyataan yang harus ia hadapi dalam rumah mewah yang sama sekali tak memberinya kehangatan.

Perlahan tubuh itu mulai bangkit, menatap tajam iris mata ayah kandungnya sendiri yang masih terbungkam menyaksikan panorama yang tersaji di hadapannya. Katakanlah Jioo tak punya nurani, melihat seseorang meregang nyawa serta putra bungsunya yang begitu terpukul tak membuat hatinya luluh. Justru perasaan puas yang kini mulai bersarang di hatinya.

"Bagaimana, Kyuhyun-ah? Apa kau telah berubah pikiran, hmm?" tanya Jisoo dengan nada yang begitu manis, layaknya seorang ayah yang tengah memberikan pilihan tempat berlibur untuk putranya. Namun kalimat bernada manis itu bagai angin panas yang memaksa untuk menerobos masuk di telinga Kyuhyun. Ia tak habis pikir, dan bahkan tak bisa membedakan perilaku ayahnya dengan para iblis neraka yang tak memilki hati nurani.

Kyuhyun masih bungkam. Hanya sepasang iris mata cokelat madunya yang bekerja, menatap ayahnya dengan sorot mata yang penuh dengan amarah dan kecewa yang begitu mendalam. Ia mulai memerintahkan kakinya untuk berjalan mendekati Cho Jisoo yang berdiri dengan seringai yang semakin lebar. Langkah demi langkah terasa begitu berat, Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tidak meluapkan emosinya yang memuncak.

"Apa kau telah berubah pikira untuk kembali ke rumah, Kyu?" ujarnya saat Kyuhyun semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Cho Jisoo berpikir ia telah berhasil untuk menaklukan putra bungsunya. "Kemarilah Kyu, kita pulang bersama.." lanjutnya sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya, bermaksud menyambut Kyuhyun dengan pelukannya.

Kini Kyuhyun telah berdiri tepat di depan ayahnya, kepalanya mendongak untuk memandang wajah ayahnya. Namun tatapan itu masihlah sama, begitu tajam dan penuh dengan emosi.

BUGHH!

Dan tak ada yang menduga apa yang akan bocah 15 tahun itu lakukan selanjutnya. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, bahkan Cho Jisoo belum sempat menurunkan tangannya yang terentang lebar-lebar untuk bisa menangkis serangan tiba-tiba dari putra bungsunya. Tubuh tegapnya terhuyung ke belakang, tangan kirinya yang terbebas dari revolver memegangi hidungnya yang terasa nyeri dan kebas. Meski tangan kurus itu tak mampu membuatnya terluka parah, namun setidaknya itu mampu membuat padangannya gelap untuk sejenak dan kehilangan fokusnya. Sementara para bodyguard yang menyaksikan peristiwa tersebut hanya sanggup terdiam, tak ada sedikit pun yang terbesit dalam pikiran mereka –bahwa Kyuhyun akan melakukan tindakan yang sangat berani.

Cho Jisoo menggelengkan kepalanya berulangkali untuk kembali meraih fokusnya, indera penglihatannya menangkap sosok putra bungsunya yang masih persisten melempar tatapan tajam pada dirinya. Ia berdecih pelan, menyeka cairan kental berwarna merah yang sedikit keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Ia tak habis pikir, darimana Kyuhyun mendapatkan keberanian itu? Selama ini, bukankah putra bungsunya itu selalu menuruti perintahnya? Tak pernah membantah keinginannya? Dan apa yang baru saja terjadi adalah daftar terakhir dari sekian banyak kemungkinan yang ia prediksikan. Cho Jisoo hanya belum menyadari bahwa manusia adalah makhluk yang paling sulit untuk dipahami dan ditebak.

"Apakah kau sadar dengan apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, Kyuhyun-ah?!" desis Jisoo dengan tajam.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang mabuk, _abeoji_?" pertanyaan sarkatis itu terlontar dengan begitu mudah dari mulut seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Putra bungsu keluarga Cho yang sangat menjunjung tinggi sopan santun. Tak ayal, deretan frase itu semakin membuat Cho Jisoo geram.

Jisoo mendengus keras, revolver dalam genggamannya ia lempar begitu saja di atas lantai dingin yang menjadi saksi bisu interaksi seorang ayah dan putranya yang jauh dari kata biasa.. Kakinya bergerak maju, matanya mengirimkan tatapan intimidasi pada seorang bocah 15 tahun yang masih mempertahankan aura tajamnya. Kyuhyun mengepalkan telapak tangannya erat di samping tubuhnya. Saraf sensorik dalam otaknya mencoba menerka apa yang akan dilakukan ayah kandungnya setelah ini. Besar kemungkinan dirinya akan berakhir menjadi objek kemarahan ayahnya yang tergambar dengan begitu jelas di wajahnya yang merah padam. Mungkin dirinya akan di pukuli hingga tubuhnya tak berbentuk lagi? Atau mungkin ayahnya lebih memilih untuk melakukannya melaui tangan para bodyguardnya? Tak ada yang tahu, saat tubuh tegap itu memerangkap Kyuhyun dengan begitu cepat dalam sebuah pelukan sepihak yang membuat dirinya memberontak dengan begitu keras.

Jisoo menahan tubuh putra bungsunya yang terus saja berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratannya. Tenaga Kyuhyun ternyata tak bisa dianggap remeh. Sebelah tangannya ia letakkan di punggung Kyuhyun sementara tangan yang satu ia gunakan untuk menahan kepala Kyuhyun dari arah belakang. Ia mulai menunduk, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kyuhyun. Deretan frase serupa bisikan itu tergurat dari bibir seorang Cho Jisoo, yang seketika membuat Kyuhyun kini terdiam dari aksi memberontaknya. Ia kini tak ubahnya sebuah boneka, dengan tubuhnya dan membeku serta tatapan mata yang terlihat kosong. Membuat seringaian puas itu tercipta dari bibir seorang Cho Jisoo.

 _Flashbcak Off_

-o0o-

Kubah langit telah menampakkan sisi kelamnya, hanya segelintir cercah cahaya dari dewi malam yang mengintip dari sela-sela bayangan awan. Belaian udara malam yang membawa rasa dingin itu begitu terasa saat menyelusup pori-porinya, menusuk hingga tulangnya. Kyuhyun masih bergeming disana. Duduk dengan tenang di atas kursi berukir kayu yang terletak di balkon kamarnya dengan berteman buaian asap rokok yang menjadi candu baginya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat saat sensasi zat adiktif itu mengurumuni rongga kepalanya. Terkadang, ada saat dimana memori alam bawah sadarnya menyeruak begitu saja ke permukaan tanpa aba-aba. Memaksa Kyuhyun kembali merasakan rasa sakit yang tak pernah luput dari lingkaran perasaannya. Bahkan rasa sakit itu terasa semakin berlipat ganda.

Kyuhyun menghisap batang rokok miliknya dalam sebuah hisapan panjang, kemudian memandang asap putih yang berhamburan dalam pandangannya. Terkadang, ia ingin menjadi seperti asap itu, melayang bebas dan menghilang dengan cepat tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Nyatanya, bahkan asap pun masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menikmati kebebasan sebelum lenyap tak berbekas. Lalu bagaiman dengan dirinya? Apakah ia akan bisa memiliki kesempatan itu? Ia sendiri tak begitu yakin akan hidupnya.

 _Milik siapakah hidup yang ia jalani saat ini?_

-o0o-

Deru nafas yang terdengar pendek-pendek menjadi tanda betapa gugupnya seorang lelaki yang tengah berdiri canggung di depan sebuah pintu eboni. Tangan kanannya terangkat, berniat mengetuk pintu kayu milik _dongsaeng_ satu-satunya tersebut. Namun keraguan itu datang kembali sebelum ia berhasil mengetuk pintu. Jarum jam menunjukkan perguliran waktu menuju tengah malam, namun perasaannya seolah memberi tahu bahwa _dongsaeng nya_ tengah membutuhkan dirinya saat ini. Donghae memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya sejenak, menghela nafas dalam sebelum meyakinkan tekadnya untuk mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Boleh _hyung_ masuk?" tak ada respon berarti dari dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Membuat Donghae berasumsi bahwa adiknya itu telah berkelana dalam mimpinya.

Tok. Tok.

"Kyuhyun?" Donghae kembali tak mendapat respon yang sesuai dengan keinginannya. Namun dirinya begitu takut untuk memasuki kamar adiknya itu. perasaan canggung nyatanya masih menjadi pembatas antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Dan sebelum kakinya melangkah lebih jauh untuk berlalu dari depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun, indera pendengarannya menangkap suara gaduh yang terdengar samar dari dalam kamar adiknya. Membuat perasaan tak enak yang sedari tadi mengusiknya kian bertambah.

"Kyuhyun-ah?! Apa yang terjadi?!"

Donghae segera meraih kenop pintu eboni yang ternyata tidak terkunci itu, melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat untuk memastikan keadaan Kyuhyun. Iris matanya menyipit guna menajamkan penglihatannya, karena kamar adiknya itu begitu gelap. Hanya sinar rembulan yang bersedia membantunya untuk meraih penglihatannya. Donghae meraba dinding kamar Kyuhyun untuk meraih saklar. Dan ketika cahaya telah datang untuk membuat segalanya lebih jelas, Donghae tak menemukan sosok Kyuhyun dalam kamarnya. Kemana adiknya itu?

Semilir angin yang menyapa kulitnya membuat Donghae mengalihkan atensinya pada pintu balkon yang terbuka. Tanpa ragu, ia membawa langkahnya untuk mendekat. Dari sisi pintu, ia melihat sosok adiknya tengah duduk di lantai balkon yang dingin dengan pandangan kosong. Di sekitarnya, berserakan potongan-potongan yang meruapakan bagian dari meja kayu kecil yang memang terletak di balkon kamar Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah?! Apa yang terjadi?" Donghae begitu panik melihat panorama yang tesaji di depan matanya. Sementara Kyuhyun tersentak kala indera pendengarannya menangkap suara kakaknya. Dengan cepat ia menyembunyikan tangannya dalam saku celana miliknya. Kemudian membawa tubuhnya untuk bangkit dan menatap Donghae dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun. Nadanya masih saja datar. Rasanya kata dinamika memang telah pergi jauh dari dirinya. Donghae menatap Kyuhyun penuh selidik, tak percaya akan jawaban yang Kyuhyun berikan.

"Lihat dirimu. Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Dan apa ini?" Donghae menunjuk meja kayu yang telah hancur berkeping-keping di lantai. " _Hyung_ hanya ingin mendengar perkataan jujur darimu, Kyu.."

"Ia sudah terlalu rapuh."

" _M-mwo?_ "

"Meja kayu itu. Aku baru mencoba untuk duduk diatasnya saat tiba-tiba ia hancur begitu saja." Donghae tak serta merta percaya dengan begitu saja akan kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari bibir adiknya. Ia kembali menatap kepingan meja kayu itu dan matanya menyipit saat menemukan beberapa putung rokok yang terselip diantaranya. Ia membawa tubuhnya untuk mendekat dan berjongkok untuk memastikan penglihatannya.

"Sejak kapan kau begitu bodoh, Kyuhyun-ah? Katakan pada _hyung._ Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk merokok, Cho Kyuhyun?!" entah mengapa, tatapan khawatir dari manik hitam milik Donghae tergantikan begitu cepat dengan tatapan penuh emosi. Kyuhyun masih bergeming di tempatnya. Telapak tangannya yang bersembunyi di balik saku celananya mulai terkepal erat.

"Jawab _hyung,_ Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini, _hyung_. Bukankah tubuhmu tak bisa bersahabat dengan angin malam?"

"Aku tak akan pergi sebelum kau berkata jujur." Donghae mencoba membuat dirinya untuk keras kepala. Karena memang terkadang menghadapi anak keras kepala macam Kyuhyun diperlukan hal yang sama pula. Meski tak dapat dipungkiri, deretan frase terakhir yang diucapkan _dongsaeng-_ nya tak ayal membuat goresan tak kasat mata tercipta di salah satu sisi hatinya. Perih. Seolah kenyataan itu kembali menamparnya. Sebuah kenyataan yang mau tak mau harus ia terima, bahwa tubuhnya berada dalam daftar terakahir dalam hal yang dapat ia andalkan.

"Aku rasa aku telah berkata jujur. Bukankah kau memang tak bisa berlama-lama dengan angin malam?" Oh, katakanlah Kyuhyun memang terlalu pandai berkata-kata.

"Kau bukan anak bodoh, Kyu. Kau tahu bukan itu yang aku maksud." Nada suara Donghae terdengar semakin dingin, hingga angin malampun menggigil mendengarnya. Kyuhyun masih persisten menatap netra Donghae yang menghunusnya dengan pandangan menuntut.

" _Well,_ katakanlah aku memang anak bodoh. Dan aku yakin kau tak ingin membuang waktumu yang berharga untuk berbincang dengan anak bodoh sepertiku. _So, i'm done with you._ " Kyuhyun berucap dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa. Itulah yang membuat emosi Donghae kembali memuncak. Berbincang dengan adiknya memang butuh perjuangan ekstra. Dan seringkali berakhir dengan dirinya yang harus mengalah.

" _Fine._ Tapi ku harap kau ingat bahwa kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku, Cho Kyuhyun." Kalimat terakhir Donghae sebelum beranjak dari balkon kamar Kyuhyun, melangkah dengan rasa kecewa yang menyelusup di dadanya. Meninggalkan sosok yang masih berdiri kaku disana, berteman dinginnya hembusan angin malam. Perlahan, tangan kanannya yang bersembunyi di balik saku celana mulai memperlihatkan wujudnya yang bermandikan darah segar. Cairan kental berwarna merah itu tak henti mengalir di sela-sela jemari pucat milik seseorang yang menatap sendu punggung kakaknya yang menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

" _Mianhae."_

-o0o-

Atmosfer pagi ini terasa berbeda. Bukan apa. Hanya sebuah keluarga yang tengah menikmati sarapan pagi bersama. Hanya saja, tak ada kehangatan yang seharusnya melingkupi sebuah keluarga. Hanya melakukan rutinitas pagi, sebuah kegiatan dilakukan berulang-ulang. Putra sulung keluarga Cho tampaknya tengah diliputi aura kemuraman. Wajah tampannya sama sekali belum menampakkan senyuman dan cengiran nakal yang biasa ia tujukan untuk menggoda adiknya. Hal ini yang membuat pasangan paruh baya itu saling mengukir kerutan samar di dahi mereka masing-masing, menyimpan pertanyaan yang sama dalam raut wajah ang mulai dipenuhi guratan waktu itu. Sementara sang adik, tak ada yang akan bertanya dalam hati mengapa seorang Cho Kyuhyun begitu enggan berekspresi, ataupun enggan mengeluarkan suaranya. Tak ada yang akan bertanya mengapa alasannya, tak ada yang akan menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir seperti yang saat ini tengah ditujukan pada kakaknya.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, _chagiya_?" Kau dengar itu? Kau dengar kata terkahir yang terucap dari seorang Cho Jisoo? Sebuah panggilan manis terlihat begitu mudahnya terucap dari bibir itu. Namun kata itu mungkin akan menjadi kata yang mustahil diucapkan untuk seorang anak yang duduk disamping Donghae, yang bertahan dalam diamnya untuk menikmati roti selai kacang miliknya.

" _Aniya, appa. Nan gwenchana._ Hanya sedang kesal karena telah membuang waktuku yang berharga hanya untuk berurusan dengan seorang anak bodoh." Jawab Donghae dengan penekanan dalam akhir kalimatnya.

"Hahaha.. Untuk apa kau kesal, Hae-ya? Lupakan saja anak bodoh itu. Keluarga Cho tak akan membuang waktunya hanya untuk menanggapi orang-orang bodoh. Kau sudah tahu itu, bukan?"

" _Arasseo, appa._ " Senyuman Donghae berikan untuk mengakhiri jawabannya.

"Jadi, anak bodoh itu yang mampu membuatmu melupakan _earphone mu,_ hmm?" itu adalah bentuk candaan yang terlontar dari bibir seorang Cho Hyemi. Donghae hanya memberi respon dengan menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya untuk sang ibu. Lihatlah, bahkan hal kecil itupun tak luput dari perhatian sang ibu. Apakah itu juga berlaku untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Aku akan mengatakan salah besar jika kau mengatakan iya. Siapa yang peduli akan kebiasaan buruk seorang Kyuhyun yang bahkan kedua orang tuanya sendiri tak tahu akan hal itu? Siapa yang akan peduli akan jalan hidupnya yang jauh dari kata baik? Siapa pula yang akan peduli saat rasa sesak yang bersarang di hatinya yang begitu merindukan kebebasan? Tak ada.

 _Seorang Cho Kyuhyun hanya harus menyimpan semua itu sendiri, dan ia melakukannya dengan sangat baik._

-o0o-

"Changmin-ah!"

Mendengar seseorang yang menyerukan namanya, Changmin menghentikan langkahnya menuju ruang kelas. Hari ini ia memliki jadwal kuliah pagi. Jarum jam ditangannya yang ia anggap tak memiliki perasaan, dengan begitu kurang ajar menunjukkan waktu yang membuatnya harus menambah kecepatan langkah kakinnya. Dan seseorang dengan lancangnnya menghentikannya. Apa ia tak melihat dirinya yang tengah dikejar waktu? Saat ia menolehkan kepalanya, wajah tampan milik kakak sahabatnya yang terpampang didepannya. Membuat dirinya menghela nafas berat.

"Ada apa _, hyung_? Kau tak melihat ini sudah pukul berapa? Aku sudah sangat terlambat!" Changmin melebihkan tekanan suaranya pada dua kata di akhir bagian kalimatnya. Hanya untuk menunjukkan betapa dirinya sedang tak ingin untuk sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Hmm, _arasseo._ Temui aku di kantin selepas jam kuliahmu. Aku akan terus berada disana sebelum kau menampakkan wajahmu di depanku."

" _Arasseo, arasseo._ Itu saja kan yang ingin kau katakan? _Bye, hyung!_ " Jawab Changmin dengan cepat, secepat langkahnya yang bisa dikatakan berlari. Ia hanya sedang malas untuk melakukan hal yang menurutnya sia-sia, menulis kalimat ' _Aku berjanji untuk tidak terlambat lagi'_ sebanyak 100 kali dalam jurnalnya sebagai konsekuensinya jika ia terlambat. Dosen Kang memang sangat ketinggalan jaman dalam memberi hukuman pada mahasiswanya, gerutu Changmin dalam hati.

-o0o-

Sepertinya kali ini Changmin harus bersyukur kepada Tuhan. Karena dosen Kang yang terkenal amat disiplin itu berhalangan hadir dikarenakan tugas dari pihak kampus yang mengharuskannya pergi ke luar kota. Berulangkali Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya lega, karena kali ini ia berhasil terhindar dari hukuman Dosen Kang yang menurutnya sangatlah tidak keren. Kini ia mengalihkan atensinya pada sosok sahabatnya yang duduk tepat di kursi sebelahnya. Sebenarnya usia Changmin satu tahun diatas Kyuhyun, namun karena sahabatnya itu mengikuti akselerasi, maka mereka berdua berada di semester yang sama.

"Hey, Kyuhyun-ah! Apakah kau tidak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padaku, hmm?" tanya Changmin seraya menaik-turunkan kedua alis tebalnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya mengernyitkan alisnya sejenak, sebelum kemudian kembali fokus pada bacaannya.

"Oke, oke. Akan sia-sia jika aku berharap kau akan bertanya, Kyuhyun-ah. Jadi aku akan mengatakannya lebih dulu padamu. Dengarkan aku baik-baik, _arasseo_?" Changmin seperti berbicara pada angin yang berlalu, namun ia sudah terbiasa akan itu. Ia tahu, meski terlihat tak peduli, namun Kyuhyun mendengarkan segala ucapannya dengan baik.

"Mungkin ini adalah hari keberuntunganku. Aku datang terlambat di mata kuliah dosen Kang. Kau tahu sendiri bukan apa hukuman yang akan aku dapatkan? Dan sebuah keajaiban datang menghampiriku. Dosen Kang tidak hadir dan hanya memberi tugas. Yang berarti aku terhindar dari hukumannya. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan sebagai seorang sahabat? Ucapkan selamat padaku dan traktir aku sesuatu untuk membuat kebahagiaanku bertambah, Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Selamat Changmin-ah. Hmm, _arasseo._ " Changmin harus rela jika ungkapan kebahagiannya yang panjang lebar hanya dibalas dengan kalimat singkat khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Namun ia tetap memperlihatkan senyuman lebarnya, seolah hal itu adalah sesuatu yang besar.

"Whoa.. _gomawo,_ Kyu! Kau memang sahabat yang pengertian. Okay, aku akan memikirkan _list_ makanan apa yang aku inginkan. Kau hanya perlu menyiapkan uangmu dengan baik. _Arasseo_? _Good boy._ " Changmin menyempatkan diri untuk mengacak surai cokelat Kyuhyun dan segera melarikan diri sebelum sahabatnya itu mendelik marah padanya.

 _Dan lagi-lagi, seorang Cho Kyuhyun berhasil tersenyum dalam hatinya karena kelakuan sahabat satu-satunya._

-o0o-

Iris mata Changmin menyapu seluruh penjuru kantin dan mendesah lega saat menangkap objek yang dicarinya. Ia melihat Donghae duduk di meja paling sudut, dan tanpa ragu ia pun membawa langkahnya untuk menemuinya.

"Apa kau menunggu lama, _hyung_?" tanya Changmin seraya mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi kosong yang tersedia.

"Yeah, setidaknya aku rasa Seoul belum berganti musim." Itu jawaban yang sarat akan sindiran.

" _Mian,_ hehe.." Changmin menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

" _Never mind. So,_ bagaimana Kyuhyun hari ini?" seperti biasa, Donghae akan mengawali obrolannya dengan bertanya kabar adiknya.

"Hmm, masih sama seperti kemarin, kurasa. Tak ada yang kurang, apalagi lebih." Donghae terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. Jika ia tak lupa, soal bicara, Changmin itu satu tipe dengan adiknya. Hanya bedanya, Changmin memiliki hormon semangat dan ceria yang berlebih, mungkin? Hingga detik berikutnya, raut wajah Donghae berubah menjadi lebih serius.

"Wow, ada apa dengan wajahmu, _hyung_? Tenang saja. Aku tak akan menahanmu jika kau mendapat panggilan alam."

"Diam, Changmin-ah! Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Tentang Kyuhyun. Dan peringatan untukmu, ini bukan hal yang bisa kau anggap remeh."

" _Arasseo._ Telingaku terpasang dengan baik, _hyung.._ "

Donghae menghela nafas dalam sebelum melontarkan kalimatnya. "Sejak kapan Kyuhyun bergelut dengan kebiasaan buruknya itu?" Donghae dapat melihat kerutan samar yang tergurat di dahi Changmin. "Jangan katakan kau tak tahu tentang hal ini, Changmin. Aku tahu kau satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengan Kyuhyun sedari dulu."

"Kebiasaan buruk apa yang kau maksud, _hyung_?" kali ini nada bicara Changmin terdengar berbeda. Ia akan menjadi orang yang serius jika ada hal buruk yang kemungkinan berhubungan dengan sahabatnya. Mendengar pertanyaan Changmin, membuat Donghae menghela nafas berat. Sepertinya memang Kyuhyun berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan sangat rapi.

"Merokok. Entah sejak kapan ia memulainya. Namun aku baru mengetahuinya semalam." Jawaban Donghae mau tak mau membuat Changmin membulatkan matanya.

"Ap-apa kau bilang?! Merokok?! _What the-"_

" _Ne,_ Changmin-ah." Donghae menyahut sebelum Changmin selesai mengeluarkan umpatannya.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, _hyung._ Aku sama sekali tak tahu akan hal ini. Maksudku- merokok? Aku bahkan tak pernah melihatnya menyentuh kopi, _hyung_.."

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Sama seperti dirinya, Changmin pasti merasakan rasa tak percaya yang begitu besar membuncah dalam dadanya. "Aku bahkan tak habis pikir darimana ia mendapatkannya. Dan..." wajah Donghae menyiratkan raut penyesalan yang cukup dalam.

"Dan apa, _hyung_?"

"Dan aku tak bisa menahan emosiku saat itu. Yang aku pikirkan hanya siapa yang membuatnya berteman dengan hal-hal seperti itu dan membuat pelajaran untuknya. Tanpa sadar aku kembali membuat jarak itu semakin besar, Changmin. Aku memang gegabah. Sebagai seorang kakak, ak-aku..."

"Hentikan kalimatmu disana, _hyung._ Aku tak ingin dituduh membuat anak orang menangis!" seruan Changmin membuat Donghae mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia tundukkan. Menyadari hal itu, Donghae segera menghapus air mata yang sempat menyeruak dari sudut matanya. " _Mianhae."_

Melihat keadaan Donghae, Changmin menghela nafas berat. Ia mengerti bagaimana sosok Donghae. Donghae yang selalu ingin melindungi adiknya. Donghae yang selalu ingin mengikis jarak yang tercipta diantara mereka. Donghae yang tak pernah bisa mengendalikan emosinya jika hal buruk terjadi pada adiknya. Sifat inilah yang terkadang membuat jarak itu semakin nyata, karena Kyuhyun bukanlah sosok yang mudah untuk dipahami. Butuh dari sekedar kata mnegerti untuk bisa menyentuh sisi terdalam dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

" _Arasseo, hyung._ Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Hanya saja, terkadang kau kurang tepat dalam menyampaikan rasa khawatirmu pada Kyuhyun. _Well,_ yeah~ kau tahu maksudku, bukan?"

"Aku menyadari itu, Chang.. Kalimatmu sama sekali tak ada yang salah. Maka dari itu..." Donghae kini menatap Changmin penuh harap, tatapan yang sama yang seringkali ia tunjukkan pada sahabat adiknya itu. Karena untuk saat ini, hanya Changmin-lah harapan bagi Donghae untuk kemungkinan bisa melelehkan lapisan es yang melapisi tembok baja yang Kyuhyun bangun dengan tinggi, sebelum merobohkan tembok itu dan merengkuh Kyuhyun dalam kasih sayangnya. Meski kemungkinan itu hanya satu dibanding seribu, Donghae akan terus berusaha mencapainya. Bagaimanapun caranya.

"Maka dari itu, untuk ke-sekian kalinya aku mohon padamu. Bantu aku untuk memahami Kyuhyun. Dan untuk saat ini, bantu aku untuk membuat Kyuhyun mau sedikit demi sedikit mengurangi kebiasaan buruknya itu. Kyuhyun masih sangat muda, Chang... akan berakibat fatal jika ia tak menghentikan kebiasaan itu hingga ia dewasa." Hati Changmin tersentuh akan permintaan tulus yang Donghae tujukan padanya.

"Kau tak perlu memohon, _hyung. I'll try my best."_ Jawab Changmin tanpa ragu, berusaha meyakinkan hati Donghae bahwa masih ada dirinya yang tak akan pernah membiarkan Kyuhyun semakin tenggelam dalam kegelapannya. Masih ada dirinya yang selalu ingin menciptakan senyuman di wajah Kyuhyun, meski itu sama sulitnya dengan melihat bintang di langit pada siang hari. Dan yeah~ masih ada seorang Shim Changmin di dunia ini.

-o0o-

Iris mata sewarna cokelat madu itu kembali berputar pada jarum arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya, dan mendesah saat mendapati jarum itu telah berotasi 180 derajat. Pukul 14.30. Jam kuliah sudah berakhir sejak setengah jam yang lalu, namun sosok yang ia nanti kehadirannya belum juga menampakkan wajahnya. Lagipula, sosok itu bolos di jam kuliah terakhir hari ini. Kyuhyun menghela nafas jengah. Haruskah ia menunggu lebih lama lagi? Tapi Changmin memintanya untuk menunggunya sampai ia datang. Apakah tak ada keinginan untuk pulang daripada menanti sesuatu yang tidak jelas seperti ini? Jika kau mengajukan pertanyaan ini pada Kyuhyun, ia tak akan mengerti. Karena Kyuhyun begitu jauh dengan kata 'keinginan'. Ia tak begitu paham bagaimana rasa 'ingin' yang berada dalam dirinya, atau lebih tepatnya yang berasal dari dalam dirinya. Karena selama ini, ia hanya melakukan 'keinginan' orang lain, tak menyadari hal itu sedikit demi sedikit mengikis 'keinginan' yang berada dalam dirinya, hingga nyaris tak berbekas.

Puk.

Kyuhyun tersentak dari dunianya. Seseorang menepuk pundak kanannya dari arah belakang. Taman kampus masih terasa sepi karena jam kuliah pada umumnya berakhir di sore hari. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa sedikit waspada akan sosok yang kini berada tepat di balik punggungnya. Namun ternyata rasa penasaran miliknya lebih besar. Maka ia pun menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan senyuman yang begitu lebar di wajah seseorang yang dikenalnya.

" _Anyeong,_ Kyuhyun-ah!" Changmin segera beranjak dan memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun menggeser duduknya –secara terpaksa. "Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"Menurutmu?" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Padat. Datar.

"Oh, _well,_ aku yakin kau sudah tak sabar ingin mentraktirku, bukan?" ucapan ceria itu kembali Changmin serukan, masih berharap bahwa keceriaan itu akan menular pada sosok dingin disampingnya. Dan melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang masih tak berekspresi, membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah. Changmin menganggap Kyuhyun tengah kesal saat ini. Mungkin orang lain akan kesulitan untuk mengetahui apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan melalui ekspresinya. Namun tidak dengan Changmin.

"Okey.. Aku anggap kau berkata 'Kau benar, Changmin-ah! Cepat beri tahu padaku makanan apa yang kau pilih?' " Changmin berucap seolah Kyuhyun yang mengucapkan pertanyan itu. "Baiklah, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku akan memberitahumu, tapi tidak sekarang." Oh, bukankah Changmin kini terlihat seperti tengah bermain drama dengan memainkan dua tokoh sekaligus? _I know, that's ridiculous._

Kyuhyun hanya memberikan raut wajah tak berekspresinya pada Changmin, namun Changmin tahu bahwa tatapan mata itu masih menunggunya untuk memberikan penjelasan lebih. "Kau bertanya 'Mengapa, Changmin-ah? Mengapa tidak sekarang saja kau memberitahuku'? _Well,_ akan aku jawab langsung." Changmin kembali memerankan dua tokoh berbeda sekaligus dalam satu waktu. Beriringan dengan senyuman yang tersemat di bibirnya, Changmin merangkul pundak Kyuhyun dan menguraikan rangkaian kata yang serupa bisikan. "Ikut denganku dan kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya. Bagaimana?"

" _Whatever._ "

-o0o-

Pupil mata Kyuhyun terlhat melebar sejenak, menampilkan binar yang selama ini berhasil ia sembunyikan dengan sangat baik. Meski wajahnya tak berekspresi, namun Changmin dapat menangkap binar mata itu. Binar mata yang menyiratkan perasaan kagum meski terlihat samar. Kyuhyun masih belum melontarkan frase apapun, hanya iris matanya yang bekerja untuk memandang panorama langka yang tersaji di hadapannya. Warna-warna cerah yang menyapa indera penglihatannya itu begitu asing bagi Kyuhyun, namun mampu membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya bergetar menyenangkan.

Komedi putar dengan berbagai warna yang berbeda di tiap gerbongnya. Wahana anak-anak dengan papan seluncuran berkelok berwarna kuning, juga jungkat-jungkit dan teman-temannya yang juga memiliki masing-masing warna yang berbeda. Dan balon warna merah yang terlihat tersebar di seluruh penjuru taman. Semua bagai mozaik yang berpendar begitu indah di mata Kyuhyun. Ia mengalihkan atensinya pada Changmin yang masih menatapnya dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Chang-"

" _Well, you're welcome,_ Kyu _._ " sergah Changmin dengan cepat, cengirannya semakin melebar. Changmin hanya masih kelewat senang setelah mampu membuat binar itu terlihat –meski samar di mata Kyuhyun. Dan ia meyakinkan dirinya untuk kembali melihatnya, mengikis samar yang tercipta disana.

Kyuhyun sedikit mendengus karena lagi-lagi Changmin menghentikan kalimatnya sebelum ia selesai mengucapkannya. "Katakan sekarang."

" _Mwo_?" Changmin memiringkan kepalanya, tak begitu paham akan apa yang Kyuhyun maksudkan. Kyuhyun yang memang tak banyak bicara, hanya menatap Changmin dengan pandangan mata yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Datar. Membuat Changmin harus memutar otak untuk mencari jawabannya.

"Ahh! _Arasseo! Arasseo!_ Kau sudah tak sabar untuk mentraktirku rupanya, hmm? Kau benar-benar sahabat yang pengertian, Kyuhyun-ah!" Changmin dengan semangat merangkul Kyuhyun, menepuk-nepuk bahunya untuk menyalurkan perasaan bahagianya. Dan Kyuhyun? Ia yang biasanya akan memberontak saat mendapat perlakuan _skinship_ dari orang lain, kini hanya terdiam. Entah mengapa, ada secercah rasa hangat yang muncul dalam hatinya dan rasa itu menyebar ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Changmin kembali tersenyum penuh arti. Ya, ia dapat merasakannya. Sahabatnya itu, mulai menunjukkan perubahannya meski itu masih sangatlah kecil. Yang berarti perjuangannya masih sangat jauh. Namun Changmin akan terus berjuang, sejauh apapun jalan yang harus ia tempuh.

"Baiklah, Kyu. Kau lihat penjual yang ada di samping komedi putar itu?" Changmin mengarahkan telunjuknya pada penjual dalam kedai kecil buatan dengan antrian lumayan panjang yang mayoritas merupakan anak-anak. "Aku ingin kau mentraktirku itu, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah jari Changmin dan indera penglihatannya menangkap sesuatu yang tampak sangat lembut berwarna biru muda dan _pink_ yang penjual itu berikan pada mereka yang mengantri di depannya. Ya, kau benar. Permen kapas.

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran pada Changmin. "Kau yakin?"

" _Pretty sure._ " Jawab Chagmin cepat dan segera menggiring Kyuhyun untuk masuk dalam antiran. Meski Kyuhyun terlihat enggan, namun Changmin tetap mendorongnya dengan penuh semangat. Hey, bukankah mereka berdua akan terlihat mencolok dan aneh berada di antrian itu?

"Tapi sepertinya itu makanan untuk anak-anak."

"Hey, kau bahkan belum genap 17 tahun. Jadi, makanan itu juga berlaku untukmu. Okay?" Changmin terus mendorong Kyuhyun hingga kini mereka berdua berada dalam antrian yang cukup panjang itu. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya mendelik mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Changmin ucapkan padanya.

"Kau yang memintanya bukan aku, kalau kau lupa, Changmin-ah." Kyuhyun masih mencoba mengelak, rupanya. Membuat Changmin menghela nafas lelah.

"Tapi aku juga ingin kau ikut memakannya bersamaku." Changmin segera melanjutkan perkataannya saat melihat Kyuhyun hendak menyahutnya. "Dan aku tak menerima penolakan. Oh.. _c'mon, dude!_ Hanya cobalah dulu, dan aku yakin kau tak akan puas hanya dengan 1 buah."

"Kau terlalu yakin, Changmin."

"Aku berani bertaruh, Kyu.." Changmin menaik-turunkan alisnya. Dan yang Kyuhyun lakukan hanya mengalihkan atensinya ke arah lain, terlalu malas untuk menikmati wajah Changmin yang menjengkelkan di matanya. Posisinya berada di depan Changmin saat ini, dan perlahan mereka maju mendekat pada penjual permen kapas itu saat satu-persatu pembeli telah mendapat apa ia mereka inginkan.

Kyuhyun menatap seorang gadis cilik yang telah mendapat permen kapas dalam genggamannya dengan pandangan intens. Lagi-lagi, iris mata itu berbinar sejenak, melihat bagaimana bocah itu meraih bagian permen kapas itu dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut kecilnya. Hal itu terlihat begitu menarik di mata Kyuhyun.

"Nah, apa sekarang kau dapat merasakannya, Kyu?" Pertanyaan Changmin menginterupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, meminta Changmin untuk memberikan penjelasan akan pertanyaannya lewat pandangan matanya.

"Maksudku, apa yang saat ini hatimu rasakan?" Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. Apa yang hatinya rasakan? Kyuhyun sendiri tak begitu mengerti akan hatinya. Hanya saja, ada getaran menyenangkan yang menggelitik hatinya, membuatnya merasakan sesuatu namun ia masih belum mengerti rasa apa itu.

Changmin memberi Kyuhyun waktu untuk berpikir. Karena ia tahu, Kyuhyun tengah bertanya pada hatinya sendiri. "Apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang muncul di hatimu? Sesuatu yang membuatmu merasakan menginginkan suatu hal, mungkin?"

"Okey, akan kuperjelas pertanyaanku." Changmin kini menunjuk bocah laki-laki yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang putih sambil menikmati permen kapasnya. Bocah itu tampak menggigit permen kapas biru muda miliknya dengan lahap. "Saat kau melihat anak itu memakan permen kapasnya, apa yang kau rasakan dalam hatimu, hmm?"

"Aku..."

Changmin dengan sabar menanti kalimat yang akan keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Sementara sahabatnya itu terlihat masih ragu akan jawaban yang akan ia berikan.

"Aku rasa, aku ingin mencobanya." Lima kata yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun mampu membuat Changmin untuk ke-sekian kalinya menyunggingkan senyuman tulusnya hari ini. "Bagus, Kyu. Kau telah berhasil."

"Berhasil?" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin antara tak percaya dan tak mengerti.

" _Yeah... bukankah menyenangkan jika kau bisa merasakan rasa itu? Rasa yang membuatmu menginginkan sesuatu hingga setidaknya kau merasa hidup yang tengah kau jalani ini milikmu._ " Changmin hanya mampu mengungkapkan itu dalam benaknya. Ia hanya tak ingin Kyuhyun kembali menarik dirinya lebih dalam jika ia terlalu tergesa-gesa dalam mengambil tindakan.

"Lupakan. Hey, lihat. Giliranmu hampir tiba. Ayo cepat maju selangkah!" ia segera mendorong bahu Kyuhyun sebelum sahabatnya itu melempar protes padanya.

Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit gugup saat berada di depan _ahjussi_ penjual permen kapas yang tengah melempar senyum ramah padanya. "Hey, anak muda. Berapa yang kau inginkan?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Changmin yang kini berdiri disampingnya, menyalurkan pertanyaannya melalui tatapan matanya.

"Kenapa, Kyu? Kau yang mentraktirku. Itu berarti kau yang memutuskan." Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Tanpa sadar ia memiringkan kepalanya, tampak berpikir namun iris matanya tak lepas dari tatapan Changmin.

"Aku?" frase itu terucap bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yap. Itu kau, Kyuhyun-ah!" jawab Changmin dengan semangat yang sejak tadi meluap-luap dalam tubuhnya Kyuhyun kembali terdiam. Dalam benaknya, kini berputar bermacam kemungkinan berapa kira-kira jumlah permen kapas yang akan ia beli saat ini?

' _Sebaiknya aku beli berapa? Jika aku membeli 2 buah, aku dan Changmin masing-masing mendapat 1 buah. Tapi melihat bocah tadi memakannya dengan lahap, rasanya tak akan cukup jika hanya satu. Apa 3 cukup? Aku 2 dan Changmin 1. Oh, tapi bagaimana jika Changmin juga ternyata ingin lebih? Hmm... lebih baik aku beli 4 saja. Jika memang nantinya lebih, disini masih banyak anak-anak yang mungkin akan bersedia menghabiskannya.'_

 _Ahjussi_ penjual permen kapas itu merasa heran dengan anak muda yang mengenakan kemeja _maroon_ di depannya. Ia terlihat menundukkan kepalanya hingga surai cokelatnya menutupi wajahnya. Kedua tangannya berada disamping tubuhnya dan meremas bagian tepi kemejanya. _Ahjussi_ itu kini mengalihkan atensinya pada pemuda yang berada di sampingnya yang memakai _hoodie_ berwarna cokelat tua, berharap mendapat penjelasan darinya. Changmin tersenyum menenangkan dan berucap tanpa suara. Hanya menggerakkan bibirnya. "Gwenchana, _ahjussi._ Kita tunggu saja dia." Sang _ahjussi_ hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat meski berbagai pertanyaan masih bergelayut dalam kepalanya.

Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Changmin menganggukkan kepala untuknya. Dengan sedikit ragu, ia menatap _ahjussi penjual_ permen kapas yang masih menyajikan senyumannya. Tangan kanannya terangkat, perlahan membentuk formasi jumlah dengan ke-empat jemarinya.

"Oh, kau menginginkan 4?" _ahjussi_ itu bertanyadengan semangat. Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat, dengan senyuman kecil yang tercipta di bibirnya. Namun matanya menyiratkan rasa senang yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan. Sang _ahjussi_ terkekeh kecil. Melihat betapa lucu anak muda di depannya ini. Wajahnya memang terkesan dingin, namun tingkahnya mengingatkan dirinya pada putra bungsunya yang masih berada di taman kanak-kanak.

"Baiklah. Kau ingin yang warna apa, anak muda? _Ahjussi_ punya biru muda dan merah muda disini." Iris mata Kyuhyun kini menatap permen kapas yang berada dalam genggaman tangan kanan dan kiri si _ahjussi_ secara bergantian. Kanan, merah muda. Kiri, biru muda. Dan lagi-lagi ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Changmin, seolah meminta bantuan darinya.

"Terserah kau saja, Kyu. Kan kau yang bayar. Hehe.." Changmin melengkapi jawabannya dengan cengiran khas dirinya.

"Apa boleh?" tanya Kyuhyun. Lihatlah. Kyuhyun bertanya seolah itu adalah keputusan besar dalam hidupnya. Sebenarnya hati Changmin sedikit tergores mendengar kalimat yang terkesan polos itu. Ia benar-benar harus mengeluarkan Kyuhyun dari kegelapan itu sebelum semuanya terlambat. Bahkan Kyuhyun hampir tak mampu mengerti apa itu sebuah 'keinginan'. Meski 'keinginan' itu berupa hal kecil semacam menentukan warna permen kapas apa yang akan ia pilih. Padahal, mulai dari hal kecil inilah yang nantinya akan mampu membuat seseorang merasakan bahwa dirinya memiliki sebuah tujuan dalam hidupnya.

"Tentu saja, Kyu. Pilih warna apa yang kau suka."

Binar di mata Kyuhyun semakin nampak cerah mendengar jawaban Changmin. Rasanya sudah begitu lama ia tak bisa merasakan bagaimana 'memilih' suatu hal dalam hidupnya. "Aku pilih yang biru saja, _ahjussi._ "

" _Arasseo_. 4 permen kapas biru untuk..."

"Kyuhyun. Namanya Kyuhyun, _ahjussi._ " Changmin yang menjawabnya.

"Oh, Kyuhyun-ah! Ini, ambillah." Kyuhyun menukar 4 permen kapas berwarna biru muda yang masih terbungkus plastik bening itu dengan uang di tangannya. Dan getaran menyenangkan dalam hatinya kian terasa saat permen kapas itu kini berada dalam genggamannya.

" _Gamsahamnida._ "

-o0o-

Lalu lintas kota Seoul memang tak pernah mati. Meski senja telah menjemput, namun intensitas kendaraan yang melintas tak juga berkurang. Seorang pemuda tampan tengah berdiri di salah satu sisi jalan, bersiap untuk untuk menyeberangi lautan kendaraan yang lalu-lalang. Saat lampu penyeberangan telah berubah warna, ia membawa langkahnya untuk maju. Kebiasaannya yang selalu memasang _earphone_ di telinganya membuatnya tak begitu jelas mendengar keadaan sekitar. Dari arah kiri, sebuah van hitam terlihat melaju dengan tak terkendali. Sepertinya rem van tersebut tak berfungsi sebagai mana mestinya. Orang di sekelilingnya sudah berteriak memberi peringatan padanya, namun itu percuma. Pemuda itu terlalu larut dalam dunianya.

"Yak! Awasss!"

 _ **To be continued~**_

 **NOTE:**

 _Arrrghhh... apa ini jadi kayak sinetron? *tutupmuka*_

Hello dear... masih adakah yang merindukan story ini? Oh, Aku meragukannya. Apalagi yang meerindukanku. Nggak ada yah? x'(

 **Saat ini aku lagi di luar kota dalam kurun waktu satu bulan, karena yah~ bisa dibilang tugas kampus. Jadi, harap maklum yah kalo update-nya sampe daerah kalain ganti musim wkwkwk xD**

Nggak mau yang macem-macem. Cuma mau review dari kalian. Kritik, saran dan komentar dari kalian sangat aku tunggu.

Okey, dear? x)

 _Balasan review:_

 **readlight :** yeah, kemungkinan emang masih ada _flashback_ terus untuk ke depannya. Ehe xD

 **Miharu Aina :** mending kamu tanya sendiri pada Tuan Cho deh xD

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha :** ehmm. Di chapter ini gimana Changminnya? kalo masih belum puas juga... di nego aje say, pasti bisa say, di nego sampai okayyyyyy xD cincai laa *maapmalahngiklan* *rotfl*

 **ekha sparkyu :** haha maaf yah kalo jadi bingung xD flahsback-nya kurang jelas yah? ._.V tenang, Changmin lagi berusaha untuk itu x)

 **okaocha :** FYI, aku nggak mempan sama puppyeyes milik Donghae. Kecuali kau membuat Kyuhyun jadi suamiku, aku akan mempertimbangkan penawaranmu. *evillaugh*

 **Cuttiekyu94 :** demi ketampanan magnaae super junior, aku juga tak tahu mengapa Tuan Cho seperti itu *smirk*

 **MissBabyKyu :** bunuh diri ya? Hmm.. nanti aku tanya Kyuhyun dulu yah *evillaugh* kalo mau jiwa Kyuhyun tenang, nggak usah di kasih antidepressan. Cukup kasih cintaku aja ke dia. *simirk*

 **uixalmt :** thanks, UASnya udah selesai nih. Hehe.. x) haha gimana sih kamu. Minta seenak jidat Kyuhyun aja! xD

 **meimeimayra :** iya, _ahjussi_ ketembak tuh. Nah, kau benar. Kyuhyun jadi takut deh kalo mau kabur lagi. x(

 **yulianasuka :** wah di ulek? Di bikin sambel terong sedaaaaaaap kali yak xD

 **Sparkyubum :** gigit satu persatu? Apa kau ini seacam zombie? *scared*

 **auliaMRQ :** Amat aja nggak jahat *nahloh*

 **kyuchoco13 :** semboyan kita emang _"kyuhyun terskisa *dalam FF* sparkyu bahagiaaaaa.."_ *smirk*

 **ladyelf11 :** sedih aja deh xP

 **fishyhaerin :** Donghae emang ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi rasana susah.. katanya xD perasaan Kyu yang sebenarnya? Okey, akan aku katakan. Sebenernya, Kyuhyun itu sayang sama... AKU. *smirk*

 **Awaelfkyu13 :** hmmm, jangan sebel sama Donghae dong, nanti dia nangis baru tahu rasa kamu *evillaugh* susah nyari balonnya hahaha xD

 **lydiasimatupang2301 :** dibunuh... tapi mati nggak si? hayooo xD

 **Apriliaa765 :** _arasseo x)_

 **julia dewi :** makasih ya x)

 **angel sparkyu :** aku hanya bisa jawab : YA. xD

 **rain :** kapan dia bebas? Akupun belum mengetahui kepastiannya *evillaugh*

 **Wonhaesung Love :** bisa iya, bisa tidak xD

 **Kuroi Ilna :** jadi, kamu nangis gara-gara Kyuhyun keliatan udah berumur? xD

 **Songkyurina :** iya ketembak. Mati? Mungkin iya, mungkin enggak xD hmm, dia trauma. Tapi, obat anti depresi? Kyuhyun mau nggak ya? Ntar aku tanya ke dia dulu yah *evillaugh*

 **Nae Axselia :** TBC yang tidak menyebalkan itu yang seperti apa? Kasih tau dong~ xD

 **GyuhaeCho :** Hae pergi untuk selamanya? Hmm.. nanti yah aku tanya ke Donghae dulu xD

 **Desviana407 :** haha iya juga yah, aku baru nyadar kalo TBC-nya selalu masih flashback xD

 **dewi leitte :** Appa Cho kejam? Iya. Hwang ahjussi meninggal? Mungkin xD

 **Shin Ririn1013 :** makasih buat semangatnya. UAS-nya udah selesei nih hehe. Iya Kyuhyun jadi dingin karena kurang kehangatan xD

 **damayantirosalina :** thanks for review~

 **hinoiri lwin :** hey, kamu author FF Iridescent kan? Wah itu FF yang aku tunggu-tunggu loh. Kapan nih lanjutnya? x) Haha nggak nyangka aja author keren kayak kamu mau baca apalagi review di story-ku ini *terharu* btw, hanya kamu yang bilang nggak benci sama Appa Cho loooooh xD

 _ **Well, what's on your mind? Just say it on the review box!**_

 _ **Thank you, everyone...**_

 _ **With love, Little Evil x)**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Langit senja telah bertabur mega yang menguning saat decitan panjang terdengar akibat gesekan antara ban kendaraan dengan permukaan jalan aspal di bawahnya. Suara yang menjadi latar belakang lain di tengah lautan kendaraan yang berduyun-duyun ingin segera mencapai tujuannya. Sebuah van hitam yang melaju tak terkendali menyelusup di antara kendaraan lainnya yang tengah melaju. Kecepatan van itu tak juga berkurang meski telah menabrak beberapa kendaraan di depannya. Keempat roda hitam itu terus berputar hingga tiba di persimpangan jalan, dimana seorang pemuda tampan terlihat tengah bersiap untuk menuu sisi lain dari tempatnya berpijak, menyeberangi jalan. Sebuah _earphone_ putih tampak memeluk kedua telinganya, menutup akses pendengarannya sehingga membuat dirinya tak menyadari situasi genting yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Senja itu, suara teriakan orang-orang di jalan sama sekali tak bisa menembus celah indera pendengarannya. Saat penglihatannya menangkap lampu tanda untuk pejalan kaki berubah warna menjadi hijau, dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyeberangi zebra cross. Dari arah kiri, van yang tak terkendali itu sudah siap untuk menghantamnya saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik oleh seseorang dari belakang dan merengkuhnya dalam eratnya sebuah pelukan. Karena gerakan yang belum diperhitungkan sebelumnya, tubuh mereka bedua terhuyung hingga keduanya harus merelakan kulit mereka bergesekan dengan kerasnya jalanan aspal di bawahnya.

Terdengar suara benturan yang cukup keras saat van yang nyaris melayangkan nyawa seseorang itu merayap dengan tak terkendali di trotoar sebelum menghantam tiang listrik yang berdiri kokoh di salah satu sisi jalan. Atensi orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang terbagi menjadi dua. Sebagian mencoba mengeluarkan sang supir van yang terlihat kehilangan kesadarannya setelah bagian depan van hitam itu tak lagi berbentuk. Sementara sebagian lainnya melihat keadaan dua orang yang nyaris merasakan tubuh mereka dihantam dengan dahsyat.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" pria dewasa yang menarik tubuh pemuda tampan itu, memeriksa keadaan orang yang ditolongnya. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu terkejut dengan hal yang baru saja menimpa dirinya. Nyatanya, beberapa luka ringan tak mampu dihindari. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi masalah saat ini. Pemuda tampan yang kini tengah terduduk lemas di atas dinginnya aspal jalanan terlihat tengah menahan rasa sakit yang bersarang di dada kirinya. Kerutan di dahi dan kedua tangannya yang mencengkeram dadanya semakin menguatkan asumsi pria itu bahwa pemuda yang ditolongnya kini sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak bisa dibilang baik. Ia yakin, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengannya.

"Na-namaku Cho Donghae, _a-ahjussi..._ " deretan frase yang keluar secara terbata dari mulut pemuda itu sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya bersamaan dengan langit yang harus merelakan untuk ke-sekian kalinya, kehilangan sinar matahari sepenuhnya di kaki langit dengan semburat oranye kegelapan.

-o0o-

Dua orang pemuda tampak tengah duduk bersama di sebuah bangku panjang berlapis cat putih yang tersebar di penjuru salah satu taman bermain yang terletak di kota Seoul. Gumpalan lembut berwarna biru muda terlihat berada dalam genggaman tangan mereka masing-masing. Sebuah panorama yang cukup aneh, memang. Mengingat keduanya bukan lagi anak kecil ataupun sepasang kekasih yang biasanya identik dengan gumpalan lembut yang terasa mans itu. Namun siapa yang peduli? Keduanya hanya ingin merasakan kebahagiaan sederhana untuk hari ini. Meski langit telah berubah menjadi lebih gelap, mereka tak terlihat ingin segera menyudahi hari panjang yang telah mereka lalui bersama. Setelah berhasil membeli permen kapas, tak serta merta keduanya segera melenyapkannya dalam mulut mereka. Changmin memutuskan mengajak Kyuhyun untuk mencoba beberapa wahana permainan yang tersedia di taman bermain itu. Dan Changmin tak pernah melewatkan binar mata milik sahabatnya yang terlihat begitu mempesona. Binar yang selama ini tersembunyi di balik sosok dingin Kyuhyun yang begitu sulit untuk diruntuhkan.

"Apa sekarang aku sudah boleh memakan ini?" Kyuhyun bersuara pelan. Iris matanya menatap penuh harap pada Changmin di sampingnya. Ya Tuhan, Changmin bersumpah dalam hatinnya. Pipi Kyuhyun akan habis di tangannya lantaran rasa gemas darinya jika ia mengabaikan makna yang tersirat di balik kalimat permintaan yang terdengar sangat sederhana. Namun kenyataannya tak se-sederhana itu. Kalimat permintaan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun kembali menggores hati milik Changmin. Karena pada kenyaatannya, Kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya menyadari keinginan yang berasal dari hatinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang tidak boleh?" Kyuhyun sedikit tercengang mendengar jawaban Changmin. Ia menatap kaku wajah Changmin yang kali ini terlihat serius.

"A-apa?" ujar Kyuhyun masih tak begitu paham apa maksud sahabatnya. "Bukankah kau berkata untuk memakan ini setelah kita selesai dengan wahana permainan?" lanjutnya.

"Ya, jika aku bilang kau tidak boleh memakannya, apa kau tidak akan memakan permen kapas ini?" tatapan Changmin masih sama, seirus namun tersitrat perasaan miris yang bersumber dari hatinya.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya setelah Changmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Namun sesaat kemudian, ia mengangkat kepaalnya dan memberikan tatapan yang sulit diartikan untuk Changmin. Kyuhyun hanya terus menatap Changmin dalam diam, tak ada satu frase-pun yang terdengar darinya.

Changmin menghela nafas dalam-dalam sebelum bersuara. "Kyu, dengarkan aku."

"Hidup yang kau jalani adalah milikmu. Itu menjadi hak mu untuk menentukan pilihan dalam hidupmu. Tidak selamanya kau harus menuruti permintaan orang lain, Kyu. Jika itu tak sesuai dengan hatimu, jangan lakukan."

Kyuhyun merasakan hatiya berdenyut nyeri saat indera pendengarannya menangkap deretan kalimat dari sahabat baiknya itu. Ia tahu, yang Changmin maksud adalah hidupnya yang selama ini berada dalam genggaman ayahnya ssendiri. Apakah selama ini dirinya terlihat begitu menyedihkan? Apakah selama ini yang ia lakukan adalah sebuah hal yang tidak benar? Ia hanya ingin menjadi anak yang baik, anak yang berbakti pada orang yang telah membesarkannya. Lagipula, saat terakhir ia berusaha untuk menyudahinya dengan melarikan diri dari kehidupannya, yang terjadi justru ia harus kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berarti baginya. Peristiwa itulah yang memaksanya untuk menjalani hidupnya seperti itu. Seolah tak ada jalan keluar yang bisa ia tempuh untuk mencapai cahayanya yang telah lama tersembunyi.

Melihat reaksi Kyuhyun, Changmin menjadi merasa bersalah saat menyadari dirinya terlalu tergesa-gesa dalam mengambil langkah. Kau bodoh, Shim Changmin! Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. bagaimana jika setelah ini sahabatnya itu kembali menarik dirinya? Bahkan ia baru saja memulainya.

"Min! Changmin-ah!" Changmin merasakan lengan kanannya diguncang oleh seseorang. Membuat fokusnya yang sempat hilang kini kembali menghampirinya.

"Kau melamun?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada heran.

Changmin membuat lengkungan lebar di bibirnya, mengukir senyum canggung. "Y-ya.. _Mianhe,_ Kyu.. hehe.. Jadi, tadi kau bilang apa?" Changmin melempar pertanyaan karena memang ia kehilangan fokusnya setelah Kyuhyun berucap sesuatu padanya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebelum sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. "Ayo makan permen kapas ini." Kyuhyun membuka plaastik pembungkus permen kapas biru miliknya. Ia menggerakkan iris matanya ke arah Changmin, takut-takut kembali mendapati sahabatnya itu melamun. Kyuhyun sungguh heran, ia tak mengerti. Seorang Shim Changmin bukanlah seseorang yang melankolis seperti saat ini.

"Tentu, ayo makan ini. Aku jamin kau pasti ketagihan, Kyu.." Changmin berkata dengan semangat. Dalam hati ia bersyukur, semua tadi hanya berada dalam imajinasinya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun tadi benar-benar terjadi, maka penyesalan adalah kata yang tepat untuknya.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan kalimat terakhir yang Changmin katakan. Atensinya berkumpul pada segumpal permen kapas berwana biru muda yang terlihat lembut di genggaman tangan kirinya. Perlahan, ia mengambil bagian kecil dari permen kapas itu dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Changmin mengamati bagaiamana perubahan wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat heran dan kagum secara bersamaan. "Hey, apa yang kau rasakan, Kyu?"

"Rasa permen kapas ini sangat manis, dan... Dan ia lenyap begitu saja di lidahku.. _Daebak..!_ " ujar Kyuhyun senang, iris matanya menatap kagum pada permen kapas dalam genggamannya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk ringan. "Kau benar, Changmin-ah! Aku rasa aku akan ketagihan dengan benda manis ini.." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil sebelum mulai melahap kembali permen kapasnya dengan semangat. Changmin tak begitu mengerti, mengapa ia bisa merasa bahagia hanya mendengar kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Meski ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat sederhana dan terdengar sepele, tapi ia merasa harus menysukuri hal-hal kecil mulai saat ini. Meski senyuman itu tak luput dari bibirnya, namun jauh disana, di dalam hatinya, Changmin menyadari satu hal. Hidup Kyuhyun –sahabatnya itu benar-benar membuatnya miris. Bahkan hal kecil macam permen kapas bisa membuatnya begitu kagum.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus selalu siap untuk mentraktirku, Kyu.." _smirk_ menyebalkan kini terukir di bibir Changmin.

" _Mwo_?!"

Drrt... Drrt...

Getaran ponsel milik Kyuhyun menginterupsi percakapan yang terjadi diantara keduanya. Changmin yang akan akan menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun pun harus rela menelan kembali kata-katanya. Kyuhyun meraih saku celanannya dan menemukan nama ayahnya tertera dengan gamblang di layar ponselnya. Firasatnya mulai berkata bahwa ada suatu hal yang tidak beres. Ayahnya tidak akan menghubunginya jika tidak hal yang cukup penting.

" _Nde, abeoji.._ " Kyuyhyun melirik Changmin di sampingnya saat mendengar seruan ayahnya di line telefon. Ayahnya tampak sangat marah kali ini. ia masih menerka-nerka kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat kali ini?

" _Dimana kau sekarang?!"_ indera pendengaran Changmin bahkan mampu menangkap nada tinggi milik ayah sahabatnya itu meski dengan frekuensi yang samar-samar. Membuat Changmin terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi, _abeoji_?" Kyuyun bertanya dengan perasaan was-was.

" _Temui aku di Seoul Hospital jika kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi!"_

PIP.

Sambungan telefon itu terputus begitu saja, bahkan sebelum Kyhuyun memiliki kesempatan untuk sekedar bertanya. Namun apapun itu, ini bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Seoul Hospital? Sedikit banyak Kyuhyun dapat menerka situasi apa yang akan ia hadapi dalam beberapa menit ke depan. Mungkinkah Donghae dalam masalah? Oh tidak, hari ini Kyuhyun mengabaikan tugasnya untuk selalu mengawasi Donghae.

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahmu, Kyu?" Changmin pun mulai khawatir.

Kyuhyun menatap iris mata Changmin intens sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. "Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Chang... Sebaiknya kau pulang. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan," ucap Kyuhyun cepat dan datar, sementara tubuhnya tengah bersiap untuk bergegas peergi menginggalkan Changmin.

"Tu-tunggu, Kyuhyun-ah! Yak!" Changmin baru akan berdiri saat Kyuhyun membawa kakinya untuk berlari begitu saja dari hadapannya. Ia berusaha mengejar langkah Kyuhyun, namun saat siluet tubuh Kyuhyun berada dalam jangkauannya, sebuah taxi telah terlebih dahulu menelan tubuh sahabatnya itu.

" _Damn it!"_ Changmin mengumpat kesal. Pasalnya, ia yakin Kyuhyun saat ini sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Pasti sesuatu tengah terjadi saat ini. Changmin tak bisa tinggal diam, kali ini ia memerintahkan otaknya untuk bekerja lebih keras. Ia berdecak senang saat otaknya berhasil menangkap kepingan memori tentang pembicaraan yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun dan ayahnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Meski samar-samar, indera pendengarannya yang tajam berhasil menangkap beberapa frase yang bisa menjadi petunjuknya untuk mengetahui kemana Kyuhyun pergi saat ini.

" _Seoul Hospital?"_

-o0o-

Dari balik jendala kaca tembus pandang, Park Jungsoo menatap Donghae yang tengah terlelap setelah mendapatkan penanganan pertama dari tim medis Seoul Hospital. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka akan dipertemukan lagi dengan Cho Donghae, kakak dari seorang anak yang begitu disayanginya. Ia pun bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya, bagiamana keadaan anak itu sekarang? Seorang anak yang tak bisa menikmati masa kecilnya dengan normal. Seorang anak yang begitu tegar menghadapi kekejaman ayahnya sendiri. Seorang anak yang begitu ingin ia lindungi, yang ia anggap seperti anak kandung sendiri. Cho Kyuhyun. Apa sekarang kehidupannya sudah semakin membaik? Itu harapannya selama ini. Entah karena alasan apa, sejak kematian Hwang Taejon, posisinya sebagai pemimbing Kyuhyun diberhentikan secara tiba-tiba oleh Tuan Cho.

Jungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya saat indera pendengarannya mendengar derap langkah yang mendekat ke arahnya. Cho Jisoo dan istrinya serta tim medis Seoul Hospital yang terdiri dari dokter dan beberapa perawat yang kini kembali untuk memeriksa keadaan Donghae. Seperti budaya orang Korea pada umumnya, untuk menunjukkan sikap hormatnya, Jungsoo membungkukkan badannya saat matanya bertemu dengan Cho Jisoo.

"Kau Jungsoo, benar?" Jisoo menunjuk Jungsoo dengan jemari telunjuknya. Meski tahun telah berlalu, namun wajah Jungsoo masih berada dalam jangakauan memori otaknya.

" _Nde,_ Tuan Cho. Ini aku, Park Jungsoo. Senang bertemu lagi dengan anda." Jungsoo ternseyum kecil di akhir kalimatnya. "Anda juga, Nyonya Cho.." lanjutnya dengan sopan.

"Terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkan _uri_ Donghae, Jungsoo- _ssi.._ " Cho Hyemi menepuk pelan lengan Jungsoo, menyalurkan rasa terimakasihnya. "Kami tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika kau tak segera membawanya ke rumah sakit."

Jungsoo membalasnya dengan senyuman ramahnya. "Tak perlu berterimakasih, Nyonya. Sudah menjadi kewajiban kita sebagai sesama makhluk Tuhan untuk saling peduli terhadap sesama, bukan?" Cho Jisoo masih persisten menatap Jungsoo dalam diam hingga decitan pintu kamar rawat putra sulungnya terbuka. Dua orang perawat berlalu dari sana, sementara sang dokter berhenti sejenak untuk memberikan keterangan.

"Bagaimana keadaan putra kami, _uisa-nim_?" Cho Hyemi tak bisa menembunyikan rasa khawatir akan keadaan putranya.

"Putra anda baik-baik saja. Ia hanya mengalami _schock kardiogenik_ karena kelainan jantung yang dideritanya. Kami sudah memasukkan pompa balon ke dalam _aorta_ untuk sementara waktu guna meredakan _shock_ yang ia alami. Tak perlu cemas, karena dalam dua jam ke depan, putra anda akan segera sadar." Dokter membubuhkan senyuman keciil di akhir kalimatnya untuk membuat suasana nyaman pada keluarga Cho.

"Terimakasih banyak, _uisa-nim.._ " Jisoo menjabat tangan sang dokter, mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Sama-sama, Tuan. Kami akan terus memantau keadaannya." Dokter tersebut berlalu setelah membungkukkan badannya.

Cho Hyemi bergegas memasuki ruang rawat putra kesayangannya, tak sabar ingin memastikan keadaannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Kini tinggal dua pria yang masih bertahan di koridor depan kamar rawat Donghae. Keduanya bertahan dalam kesunyian yang tercpta diantarnya. Jungsoo yang menyadari situasi canggung yang kini melingkupi mereka, berdehem pelan untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Ehm..Tuan Cho, kau tak perlu khawatir. Donghae hanya mengalami _schock_ ringan. Ia akan baik-baik saja." Tuan Cho mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jungsoo, namun belum satu kalimat pun yang ia keluarkan.

"Oh, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun, Tuan Cho? Aku yakin saat ini ia sudah menjadi remaja yang pintar.." raut wajah Jisoo seketika berubah saat mendengar sebuah nama yang sebenarnya selama ini terus menggelayut di pikirannya.

"Jadi, rupanya kau masih mengingatnya.." Jungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya saat mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Jisoo.

"Apa maksudmu, Tuan?"

"Oh, aku nyaris lupa. Bukankah dia adalah anak yang menyebabkan kematian pamanmu, hmm? Tak heran kalau kau masih mengingatnya." Cho Jisoo berkata dengan nada meremehkan, berusaha membuat Jungsoo mengingat kembali masa lalunya. Sementara Jungsoo memberikan respon dengan mengepalkan telapak tangannya erat, menyalurkan emosi yang mulai menjalar dalam saraf otaknya.

"Mengapa anda begitu yakin saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Tuan? Bagaimanapun _anak itu_ adalah darah dagingmu sendiri," jawab Jungsoo dengan tak kalah meremehkan. "Dan kalau kalau lupa, bukan _anak itu_ yang membuat paman Hwang terbunuh, tapi kau! Apa kau ini pasien _alzheimer,_ hmm?"

Mendengar jawaban tak terduga dari Jungsoo, membuat Jisoo melebarkan matanya. Ia menatap Jungsoo dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Terkejut mendengarnya?" Jungsoo berdecih. " _'Bukankah penyebab kematian paman Hwang selama ini sudah aku manipulasi?'_ itukah yang saat ini kau pikirkan, Tuan Cho?"

Cho Jisoo terlihat sedikit gentar saat melihat iris mata Jungsoo. Namun ia segera menyembunyikannya dengan begitu apiknya. "Heh. kau sudah tahu rupanya. Lalu mengapa kau diam saja?" Suasana koridor yang masih ramai tak membuat keduanya ingin menyudahi percakapan mereka. Selama ini, kematian Hwang Taejoon memang tersembunyi dengan apik. Kedudukan dan uang, kedua hal itu mampu menjadikan sebuah kebenaran harus tersembunyi dengan begitu rapinya. Cho Kyuhyun di culik, dan Hwang Taejoon meninggal karena tertembak salah satu pelaku saat mencoba menyelamatkan Tuan Mudanya. Itulah yang tercatat dalam catatan kriminal kepolisian kota Seoul.

"Apa kau juga lupa bahwa kau menggunakan uang kebanggaanmu itu untuk menutup mulut semua anggota kepolisian terkait dengan kasus itu?" Jungsoo sebenarnya merasa geram, namun ia harus bisa menahan emosinya karena saat ini mereka tengah berada di depan publik. Ceroboh dan tergesa dalam mengambil tindakan, justru ia yang akan terkena masalah. Karena orang yang tengah berdiri di depannya itu bukanlah orang sembarangan.

"Oh. Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku, Jungsoo-ssi." Cho Jisoo semakin melebarkan seringaiannya. Jika tak mengingat posis mereka saat ini tengah berada di rumah sakit, Jungsoo yakin wajah angkuh Cho Jisoo tak akan selamat dari pukulannya yang sarat akan emosi.

"Karena itu, aku tak menyukai polisi dan tak percaya pada mereka." Jungsoo menimpali perkataan Cho Jisoo dengan geram.

"Bukan urusanku untuk mengetahui asumsimu pada kepolisian. Karena saat ini-"

" _Abeoji.._!" Sebuah suara yang tak asing di telinga keduanya mampu menghentikan percakapan yang tengah berlangsung secara terpaksa. Kedua pria itu sontak mengalihkan atensi masing-masing pada sosok yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka. Sosok pemuda yang masih mengenakan ransel kuliah di punggungnya. Meski wajahnya terlihat datar, namun matanya tak mampu berbohong bahwa untuk saat ini, ia tengah merasakan khawatir akan kemungkinan terburuk dari situasi yang akan dihadapainya.

PLAKK!  
Tanpa aba-aba, sebuah tamparan mendarat dengan begitu keras di pipi Kyuhyun begitu ia sampai di depan ayahnya. Membuat wajahnya terhempas dengan keras ke arah kanan dan darah segar keluar dari sudut bibirnya yang robek. Tamparan ayahnya memang selalu memberi hasil yang _memuaskan._

Kejadian itu berlangsung hanya sekain detik, begiu cepat sehingga Jungsoo tak sempat mencegahnya. "Kyuhyun-ah!" Jungsoo bergegas menghampiri Kyuhyun untuk memastikan keadaanya.

Kyuhyu masih terfokus pada sensasi panas dan perih yang mulai merayap di kulit pipinya. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyentuh pipinya yang berdenyut dan menyeka darah yang menyeruak dari sudut kiri bibir miliknya. Sebuah sapu tangan putih tersodor di depannya. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang melakukan hal itu. Ia melebarkan kedua iris matanya, mendapati wajah yang selama ini ia rindukan kini berada tepat di depannya. Wajah damai yang sarat akan kasih sayang dari sosok yang selama ini menjaganya bersama paman Hwang-nya.

"Ju-jungsoo _ahjussi_?" Kyuhyun masih belum percaya bahwa sosok Jungsoo di depannya itu benar-benar nyata. Bukan sekedar imajinasinya belaka. Namun di sisi lain, hatinya merasa begitu bahagia. Bahagia karena kembali menemukaan sosok yang begitu mengerti dirinya setelah Hwang _ahjussi_ -nya.

Jungsoo hendak memeluk Kyuhyun saat tiba-tiba seseorang menghalanginya dan berdiri di antara keduanya. "Simpan saja adegan mengharukan kalian untuk nanti. Kau harus kuberi pelajaran, anak kurang ajar!" Cho Jisoo berbalik arah ke putra bungsunya dan akan kembali melayangkan tamparannya untuk kedua kalinya, seolah belum puas akan tamparan keras yang telah ia layangkan sebelumnya. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, tangan Jungsoo menahannya dengan kuat. Berusaha melindungi Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung menunjukkan respon yang berarti.

"Apa yang anda pikirikan, Tuan Cho?! Apa anda sadar dimana dirimu saat ini? Jangan memancing keributan!" Jungsoo tak selamanya bisa menahan emosinya. Ia rasa Cho Jisoo sudah keterlaluan kali ini. Bagaimana bisa ia diam begitu saja.

"Kau pikir dirimu ini siapa? Berani-beraninya memberi nasehat padaku?!" Baik Cho Jisoo maupun Park Jungsoo nyatanya sama-sama mulai tersulut emosi. Tak menyadari keadaan Kyuhyun yang terlihat lelah dengan semua yang ia lihat.

" _Abeoji.. Ahjussi.._ hentikan." Suara lirih itu nyatanya berhasil mengalihkan atensi kedua pria yang masih bersitegang dengan emosi yang menjalar di saraf otak mereka.

"Kau-"

CKLEK.

Suara pintu kamar rawat Donghae yang terbuka, memunculkan sosok wanita paruh baya dengan tampilannya yang masih terlihat elegan meski guratan usia telah nampak di wajah ayunya. Setelah memastikan tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari putra sulungnya, Cho Hyemi memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan lantaran samar-samar ia mendengar suara keributan tepat di depan kamar rawat Donghae.

Seketika iris matanya melebar saat sosok putra bungsunya terjangkau dalam penglihatannya. Dan perasaan yang selalu muncul tiap ia melihat sosok itu kembali. Perasaan yang sebenarnya ia tak bisa menjelaskan maupun memastikannya. Di satu sisi, ia merasa perasaan semacam rindu yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan karena keputusan yang telah ia buat bersama suaminya. Perasaan rindu yang tak akan pernah bisa ia ungkapkan untuk sosok pemuda tampan yang kini menjadi sosok yang begitu dingin dan tertutup. Terkadang ia merasa ingin menghentikan semua ini, mengulangi semuanya dari awal. Namun ia sadar, hal itu hampir mustahil untuk diwujudkan karena hingga saat ini, mereka telah bertindak terlalu jauh. Maka yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya melanjutkan perannya dan berharap kata 'penyesalan' tak menghampiri kehidupannya.

Namun di sisi lain, sosok Donghae yang rapuh menjadi titik tolak keputusannya untuk bertindak demikian. Karena bagaimanapun, Donghae adalah prioritas utama untuknya. Sebagai seorang ibu sudah seharusnya ia melindungi putranya yang 'istimewa' itu. Ia memberikan tanggungjawab itu pada putra bungsunya yang selalu ia anggap kuat, Cho Kyuhyun. Saat mendengar kabar dari pihak rumah sakit tentang peristiwa yang menimpa Donghae sore tadi, tak ada yang dapat ia pikirkan kecuali segala kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin harus ia hadapi. Dan yang terpenting adalah... dimana Kyuhyun saat itu? Dimana dirinya saat Donghae dalam bahaya?

PLAK!

Kyuhyun harus kembali merasakan gesekan panas yang menerpa pipi kirinya. Namun kali ini berasal dari tangan yang berbeda. Dari tangan yang selalu ia harapkan suatu hari nanti akan memberika sentuhan lembut padanya, meski hanya sekali. Tangan lembut milik ibunya tak lagi lembut saat menyentuh pipinya. Bahkan masih ia ingat dengan jelas, akan rasa sakit yang ia dapat dari luka sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menahan rasa nyeri yang bersarang di sudut bibir kirinya.

"Kau! Dimana dirimu saat kakakmu berada dalam bahaya?! Apa yang membuatmu melupakan kewajibanmu?" Hyem meluapkan emosnya untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya yang membuatnya berada di ambang kebimbangan. "Apa kau belum sadar juga betapa pentingnya menjaga Donghae?!"

Dalam diamnya, Kyuhyun yang masih menundukkan kepalanya mengukir senyuman sinis untuk dirinya sendiri. Miris. Ibu adan ayahnya selalu mengatakan akan pentingnya menjaga Donghae, pentingnya membuat Donghae terhindar dari bahaya, pentingnya menjaga perasaan Donghae, dan pentingnya untuk tidak membuat Donghae mengalami hal-hal yang berat dalam hidupnya. Segalanya adalah tentang hidup seorang Cho Donghae. Lalu bagaimana dengan hidupnya? Jangan tanyakan itu pada Kyuhyun, karena ia tak merasa memilikinya.

Meski sebelumnya Cho Hyemi merasa terganggu akan keributan yang terjadi di depan ruang rawat Donghae, namun kini justru ia menjadi salah satu sumber keributan itu. Jungsoo kembali membelakakkan matanya melihat Kyuhyun yang terluka untuk kedua kalinya. Bahkan ini belum berselang 5 menit sejak ia menerima tamparan pertamanya.

"Jangan diam saja seperti bocah bisu..! Jawab pertanyaanku!" Hyemi kembali mendesak Kyuhyun yang masih saja belum menampakkan wajahnya. "Heh. Aku ingin mendengar alasan apa yang akan kau gunakan kali ini."

Sakit. Hancur. Hati Kyuhyun terasa tersayat dengan brutal, kemudian disiram dengan air garam. Baginya, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut ibu kandungnya sendiri bagai pisau tak kasat mata yang seringkali menyayat hatinya. Perlahan, ia mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Iris mata cokelat madunya kini menatap lurus ke wajah ayu milik ibunya. Menyelami wajah itu dengan ekspresi datar andalannya, yang sampai saat ini masih sulit untuk diartikan.

" _Mianhae_ ". Kyuhyun mengucapkan permintaan maafnya dengan begitu datar, tak sedikitpun menampakkan emosinya. Ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mempertegas perkatannya.

" 'Maaf'?! 'Maaf' kau bilang?!"Kali ini Cho Jisoo angkat bicara. "Kami nyaris kehilangan Donghae dan yang kau katakan hanya kata 'maaf'?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan atensinya pada ayahnya yang juga melontarkan kalimat dengan nada sinis untuknya. Namun ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tak berubah, datar.

"Lalu, apa yang harus ia katakan, Tuan Cho yang terhormat?" Jungsoo menimpali kalimat Cho Jisoo. "Bukankah tak ada bedanya jika Kyuhyun mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya atau tidak? Kau tetap tidak akan mendengarkannya, sekuat apapun Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkanmu. Karena di matamu, Kyuhyun-lah yang selalu menjadi pihak yang salah.."

 _ **-Flashback On-**_

Bocah 13 tahun itu duduk di ruangan khusus yang di desain untuk tempatnyan mempelajari berbagai hal yang terasa begitu berat untuk anak se-usianya. Bersama pembimbingnya -Park Jungsoo, Kyuhyun tiap harinya harus mempelajari hal-hal baru yang tidak lain adalah berkaitan dengan perusahaan. Sejak dini, tuan Cho memang memberikan beban ini padanya, agar kelak ia lebih siap dan matang saat harus terjun ke dunia bisnis yang sesungguhnya.

Wajah Kyuhyun nampak serius, berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang dikategorikan dalam beberapa jilid. Sementara Jungsoo dengan telaten memberi arahan padanya. Jungsoo dituntut untuk bisa membuat bocah seusia Kyuhyun memahami apa yang ia sampaikan. Nyatanya Kyuhyun itu anak yang cerdas, jadi selama ini mereka tak mengalami kesulitan yang berarti.

Namun tidak dengan kondisi psikis bocah itu. Otaknya memang bisa dipaksa untuk bekerja lebih keras dari yang seharusnya, tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Hati kecilnya tak mampu menahan beban seberat itu. Kyuhyun kecil sebenarnya merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit itu mulai menggerogoti hatinya. Namun apa daya? Bocah itu bahkan belum terlalu memahami hatinya sendiri. Yang ia tahu hanyalah jadi anak yang baik dan berbakti pada orang tuanya. _Meski itu berarti, dirinya harus berkubang dalam rasa sakit yang lama-kelamaan mampu menenggelamkannya terlalu dalam._

Cklek.

Kenop pintu yang terbuka memunculkan sosok Donghae yang membawa nampan berisi minuman segar dan beberapa camilan untuk asupan adiknya dan Park Jungsoo. Dongahe menyunggingkan senyumannya saat melihat raut muka Kyuhyun yang telihat begitu seirus, hingga tak menyadari kehadirannya. Entah mengapa, raut wajah milik adiknya itu terlihat lucu di matanya. Jungsoo yang menyadari keberadaan Donghae, menganggukkan kepalanya ringan dengan senyuman kecil yang tersemat di bibirnya.

Tuk.

Donghae meletakkan nampannya di meja belajar Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, heran. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan senyuman kekanakan miliki kakaknya yang ditujukan untuknya.

" _Nae-dongasengie.. Hyung_ bawakan jus melon kesukaanmu." Donghae berujar dengan semangat, berharap Kyuhyun meresponnya dengan cara yang sama.

" _Gomawo, hyung._ Aku minum nant," jjawab Kyuhyun datar, iris matanya belum teralih dari file dokumen di tangannya. Donghae menghela nafas berat. Sedikit kecewa dengan reaksi Kyuhyun yang jauh dari ekspektasinya. Namun bukan Donghae namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja.

"Oh, ayolah Kyuhyunie.. _Hyung_ membuatnya sendiri kau tahu? Minumlah selagi masih dingin." Donghae kembali berusaha membujuk adiknya. Sebernarnya tujuan Donghae hanyalah ingin melihat Kyuhyun beristirahat untuk sejenak saja. Karena ia tahu benar, beban yang dilimpahkan pada adiknya itu sangatlah berat, menguras tenaga dan pikiran. Dan anak seusia Kyuhyun yang harus memikul beban tersebut tidak bisa dibilang wajar. Donghae tahu, seharusnya dirinya-ah yang menanggung beban tersebut. Namun karena –ah Donghae selalu ingin membenci dirinya sendiri jika mengingat bahwa secara tidak langsung, penyebab semua ini adalah dirinya sendiri. Atau lebih tepatnya, kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Lantas siapa yang patut disalahkan disini? Tidak mungkin ia menyalahkan Tuhan atas apa yang yang terjadi padanya.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah menuliskan _resume_ materi hari ini dari Jungsoo berhenti seketika saat mendengar permintaan dari Donghae. "Sudah kubilang aku akan meminumnya nanti, _hyung."_ Kyuhyun bersuara setelah sebelumnya menghela nafas lelah. Ia berusaha keras untuk menahan emosinya utnuk tidak meledak saat ini. Mungkin karena seharian otaknya dijejali dengan berbagai hal yang tidak sama sekali tidak ia inginkan, wajar bila emosinya mudah untuk terpancing bahkan karena hal sepele sekalipun.

"Setidaknya minumlah sedikit, _ne_? Biarkan otakmu beristirahat untuk sejenak." Dongahe menyodorkan gelas berisi jus melon yang terlihat segar, berharap adiknya itu tergoda dan segera meminumnya.

Sret! PRAAANG!

Baik Donghae maupun Jungsoo sama-sama terkejut dan tak percaya akan reaksi Kyuhyun terjadi dengan sangat tiba-tiba. Sungguh di luar dugaan. Nampaknya Kyuhyun sudah mencapai batasnya hari ini. Dan Donghaae berada dalam situasi dan waktu yang kurang tepat.

Donghae yang masih terkejut hanya mampu membelakakkan matanya, kemudian menatap miris pada gelas berisi jus melon buatannnya yang kini telah melebur bersama kepingan-kepingan gelas kaca yang hancur berantakan saat menubruk lantai dengan keras. Padahal ia sudah bersusah payah meminta bantuan _ahjumma_ untuk membantunya membuat jus melon spesial untuk adiknya. Namun kini yang terjadi, hatinya seolah ikut hancur bersama dengan pecahan gelas yang berserakan di lantai ruangan khusus itu.

"Kyu-"

"SUDAH KU BILANG AKAN KUMINUM NANTI! APA PERKATAANKU KURANG JELAS?!" nampaknya Kyuhyun belum mampu meredam emosinya setelah mberhasil menyalurkannya dengan melempar gelas berisi jus melon buatan Donghae dengan keras. Bocah seusianya memang belum bisa menstabilkan emosinya. Ia akan meledak jika memang hatinya telah lelah untuk tersudut.

 _Deg. Deg. Deg._

Jantung Donghae mulai memberi respon buruk akan suara bernada tinggi yang Kyuhyun lontarkan padanya. Suara yang penuh akan emosi yang memuncak dan rasa lelah yang mendera hatinya. Sementara Jungsoo hendak menghampiri Donghaae saat tiba-tiba pintu ruangan di buka dengan keras dan sosok yang begitu tidak diharapkan menampakkan dirinya. Cho Jisoo.

"Apa yang terjadi? _Ahjumma_ melaporkan ada suara keributan dari dalam sini." Jisoo mengedarkan pandangannya dan raut wajahnya mengeras saat melihat panorama yang tersaji di hadapannya. Sementara baik Jungsoo, Kyuhyun maupun Donghae memilih untuk tidak bersuara untuk saat ini.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Jisoo menunjuk lantai yang kotor akibat pecahan gelas dan jus melon yang melebur bersamanya. "Siapa yang akan menjelaskannya padaku?" Jisoo berkata dengan nada tajam, namun iris matanya menatap tajam ke arah putra bungsunya, Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun yang melakukannya, _appa.._ " Jungsoo menatap Doghae dengan pandangan tak percaya. Apakah Donghae berniat untuk mengadu pada ayahnya? Yang benar saja..

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk meminum jus melon buatanku tapi ia justru melemparnya." Jungsoo semakin tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Benarkah sosok di depannya itu adalah seorang Cho Donghae?

"Kubilang aku akan meminumnya nanti. Apa kau tak melihat apa yang sedang aku lakukan?" Kyuhyun pun mulai terpancing emosinya. Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Saling membela diri di depan ayahnya. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Donghae hanyalah anak-anak yang terkadang bisa menjadi sangat emosional. Kyuhyun seorang bocah dengan beban pikiran yang berat, sementara Donghae adalah remaja tanggung dengan sifat kekanakaan yang mendarah daging.

"Kau pikir aku buta? Tentu aku melihatnya. Aku hanya memintamu untuk meminum jus melon yang aku buat dengan susah payah. Apa itu sesuatu yang berat untuk dilakukan?!" suara Donghae sarat akan emosi yang terpendam. Suatu hal yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan karena bisa membawa dampak buruk pada kinerja jantungnya yang bermasalah. Nafasnya terengah setelah ia berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Donghae yang biasanya akan terus berusaha untuk memahami Kyuhyun. Namun kali ini, sifat kekanakannya muncul ke permukaan. Membuatnya menjadi sosok yang berbeda.

"Kalau kau melihatnya, HARUSNYA KAU TAK MENGAGGUKU! APA KAU BELUM MENGERTI JUGA?!" Kyuhyun kalap. Mengeluarkan semua emosinya tepat dihadapan ayahnya.

"Akh-!" akhirnya, apa yang ditakutkan Jungsoo dari tadi, kini terjadi. Donghae dalam keadaan emosi tinggi adalah hal yang buruk. Apalagi Kyuhyun membentaknya dengan begitu keras. Kemungkinan buruk dalm pikirannya kini menjadi nyata. Donghae meremas dada kirinya dengan erat, membuat pakaiannya kusut. Raut kesakitan tersurat dengan jelas di wajah piasnya.

"Donghae-ya/Tuan Muda!" Jungsoo dan Jisoo bergegas menghampiri tubuh Donghae yang meringkuk di atas dinginnya lantai. Jisoo segera menahan tubuh putra sulungnya dan memberikan instruksi penanganan pertama yang biasa ia lakukan atas saran dokter. Kemudian, iris matanya berubah tajam saat menatap putra bungsunya yang terlihat mematung memandang mereka berdua.

"KAU PUAS SEKARANG?!" Jisoo berujar dengan geram. Sebelah tangannya meraih ponsel dalam saku kemejanya dan men- _dial_ nomor dokter pribadi andalannya.

" _Yeoboseyeo,_ Kim _uisa.._ Lekas datang kemari. Donghae kembali kolaps. _Nde. Gamsahamnida._ " PIP.

Setelah sambungan terputus, para _butler_ mulai datang dan membawa tubuh Donghae yang masih lemas menuju kamarnya untuk bisa melakukan penanganan dengan nyaman. Kini tinggalah mereka bertiga dalam ruangan dengan atmosfer yang terassa menyesakkan. Sepasang ayah dan anak serta seorang pembimbingnya. Ketiganya masih berlindung pada suasana diam, hingga suara tamparan yang memekakkan telinga memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Tuan Cho! Hentikan!" Jungsoo berseru saat melihat gerakan tangan Cho Jisoo yang akan kembali melayangkan tamparannnya pada Kyuhuyun. "Sebaiknya anda dengarkan lebih dulu penjelasan dari Kyuhyun."

Jisoo mengalihkan atensiya pada Jungsoo yang dengan berani menginterupsinya, dan memberikan tatapan tajamnya. "Bagiku sama saja. Apapun alasannya, ia telah melalaikan tugasnya untuk menjaga Donghae!"

"Dengan rasa hormat, Tuan. Kyuhyun pun sedang melaksanakan tugasnya dengan mempelajari materi tentang investasi untuk hari ini. Apa anda-"

"Cukup, Jungsoo _ahjussi._ " Kyuhyun maju selangkah hingga kini tubuhnya berada diantara Jungsoo dan Jisoo. Menatap wajah tegas ayahnya dengan tekad bulat yang tesirat di bayang matanya. "Kau bisa menghukumku sekarang." Lanjut Kyuhyun seraya menatap iris mata ayahnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

" _Mwo?"_ Jungsoo terkejut denga deretan frase yang dilafalkan dengan begitu jelas oleh Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ah, apa yang kau katakan? Ini semua tidak semerta-merta kesalahanmu.."

"Sebaiknya _ahjussi_ beristirahat saja di rumah. Istri dan anak _ahjussi_ pasti sudah menantimu." Kyuhyun berkata dengan tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Melupakan memar kecil yang bersarang di pipinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" teriakan Jungsoo menjadi pengantar tubuh Kyuhyun yang ditarik paksa oleh ayahnya menuju ke suatu tempat dimana Kyuhyun harus menerima hukumannya –untuk ke sekian kalinya kali ini.

 **-** _ **Flashback Off-**_

-o0o-

Selepas Jungsoo menyelesaikan perkataannya, keheningan melanda di sebuah koridor rumah sakit Seoul. Ke-empat manusia yang berdiri saling berhadapan itu belum ada satupun yang berniat untuk memberi respon yang berarti.

" _Mianhae, abeoji._ Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi." Kyuhun yang pertama memberikan respon, memecah keheningan yang sempat melingkupi mereka. "Jika kata maaf ini tak cukup bagimu, katakanlah. Katakan apa harus aku lakukan untuk bisa membuatku memperbaiki keadaan."

 **To Be Continued~**

 **BIG Thanks to :**

Awaelfkyu13 l sparkyucho0 l Apriliaa765 l Sparkyubum l Park RinHyun-Uchiha l Kuroi Ilna l dhiiniequeen l meimeimayra l Cuttiekyu94 l hyunelf13 l Tyas1013 l cinya l Desviana407 l auliaMRQ l ladyelf11 l Songkyurina l GyuhaeCho l rain l angel sparkyu l May l masya25 l abelkyu l dewi leitte l mmzzaa l kyuchoco13 l Wonhaesung Love l faika l Meihwa l Nae Axselia l Atik1125 l readlight l TriPutriSabrina l okaocha l Fitri MY l Sihee

And for all guests...


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Selepas Jungsoo menyelesaikan perkataannya, keheningan melanda atmosfer di sebuah koridor rumah sakit Seoul. Ke-empat manusia yang berdiri saling berhadapan itu belum ada satupun yang berniat untuk memberi respon yang berarti.

" _Mianhae, abeoji._ Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi." Kyuhyun yang pertama memberikan respon, memecah keheningan yang sempat melingkupi mereka. "Jika kata maaf ini tak cukup bagimu, katakanlah. Katakan apa harus aku lakukan untuk bisa membuatku memperbaiki keadaan," lanjutnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, jangan selalu menyalahkan dirimu. Kau harus ingat, tidak semua hal buruk yang terjadi itu disebabkan oleh dirimu." Jungsoo merasa miris melihat Kyuhyun yang sama sekali belum berubah sejak ia meninggalkan bocah itu empat tahun silam. Kyuhyun yang sekarang masih sama seperti dulu, berkepribadian dingin dan menjalani hidup tanpa jiwanya. Selalu menerima apapun yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya pada dirinya, dan menyalahkan diri sendiri jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Donghae.

"Tidak ada yang memintamu untuk membela bocah ini, Jungsoo-ssi." Tukas Cho Jisoo dengan datar. "Biarkan aku meng-"

Drrt.. Drrt...

Getaran ponsel miliknya membuat Cho Jisoo mau tak mau harus menghentikan kalimatnya. " _Yeoboseyo?"_

" _Investor dari Singapura sudah tiba di perusahaan, Tuan."_

" _Arasseo._ Aku akan tiba dalam 10 menit."

PIP.

"Hati-hati di jalan, _yeobo.._ Biarkan aku yang menangani bocah ini." ucap Cho Hyemi saat melepas kepergian suaminya.

" _Arasseo,"_ jawab Jisoo singkat, iris matanya persisten mengirim tatapan tajam pada putra bungsunya.Suara benturan sepatu fantofel dengan lantai rumah sakit menjadi nada yang mengiringi sosok Cho Jisoo yang semakin menjauh, meninggalkan tiga orang yang masih bertahan berdiri disana.

"Dengan tidak mengurangi rasa hormat, Nyonya Cho. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bersalah. Aku yang menolong Donghae, dan aku yang mengetahui kronologi peristiwa tadi sore."

" _Ahjussi.._ yang menolong Donghae _hyung_?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan lirih, ah~ ia baru mengetahui hal itu sekarang.

Jungsoo mengalihkan atensinya pada Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. " _Ne,_ Kyu... _Ahjussi_ yang menolong kakakmu. Kebetulan aku berada di tempat penyeberangan yang sama dengannya," jawab Jungsoo dengan senyuman kecil yang ia sematkan di bibirnya.

"Dan jika anda ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, dengan senang hati akan kukatakan." Jungsoo mengucapkan itu untuk Cho Hyemi yang persisten menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamnya. Hyemi tidak mengiyakan maupun menolaknya. Karena kenyataannya memang ia belum tahu pasti bagaimana kronologi kecelakaan yang dialami putra sulungnya.

"Sebenarnya, orang-orang di sekitar jalanan sudah memperingati Donghae saat sebuah van hitam melaju dengan tak terkendali dari arah kirinya. Mereka berusaha memberi tahu Donghae untuk tidak menyeberang saat itu. Tapi kebiasaan Donghae yang selalu memakai _earphone-_ nyamembuatnya tak bisa mendengar teriakan peringatan dari mereka." Jungsoo menangkap sedikit ra ut muka terkejut dari wajah Hyemi. "Aku yang saat itu berada di belakangnya dengan segera menarik tubuhnya sebelum van itu berhasil menghantamnya." Jungsoo mengakhiri penjelasannya. " _See?_ Kyuhyun sama sekali tak bersalah dalam hal ini, Nyonya Cho."

Hati seorang Cho Hyemi sedikit gentar mendengar kenyataan ini, namun ego dalam hatinya masih terlalu tinggi. "Oh, jadi maksudmu.. ini semua terjadi karena kesalahan Donghae sendiri, begitu?" itu sebuah pertanyaan sarkatis.

"Aku rasa anak sekolah dasar pun tahu jawabannya," jawaban yang Jungsoo berikan juga tak kalah sarkatis. Dan berhasil membungkam seorang Cho Hyemi yang selalu dibutakan oleh egonya. Ia mendelik tajam ke arah Jungsoo yang masih mengukir senyuman menyebalkan –dimatanya Cho Hyemi.

"Kali ini kau kumaafkan." Empat kalimat yang keluar dari mulut ibunya membuat Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, sedkit tak percaya dengan apa yang ditangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. Benarkah ibu kandungnya mengatakan hal tersebut? Sesuatu yang hampir mustahil, mengingat selama ini seorang Cho Hyemi adalah sosok ibu yang tak akan memaafkan siapapun yang menyakiti putra sulungnya, Donghae. Apapun itu alasannya.

"Tapi kau jangan senang dulu. Karena aku tak mau repot-repot menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada ayahmu," kalimat itu tak sepantasnya keluar dari mulut seorang ibu. "Dan yang perlu kau ingat, jika hal seperti kembali terulang, jangan terlalu berharap untuk kembali mendapat perkataan maaf dariku," tukasnya sebelum berlalu melewati pintu kamar rawat Donghae yang menelan tubuhnya sepenuhnya. Meninggalkan dua sosok di koridor Seoul Hospital yang masih berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

" _Ah-ahjussi.._ kau dengar itu?" Kyuhyun memutar pandangannya ke arah Jungsoo, secercah binar muncul di balik iris matanya yang biasanya redup itu. " _Eomma_ mau memaafkanku."

Jungsoo yang mendengarnya, merasakan sasuatu yang bergetar nyeri dalam hatinya. Entahnlah, hatinya selalu bereaksi hanya dengan mendengar perkataan yang begitu polos keluar dari mulut seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Anak itu terlihat begitu senang hanya dengan mendapat sebuah kalimat yang menunjukkan pemberian maaf dari ibunya. Sesuatu yang begitu asing di kehidupan yang selama ini ia jalani.

" _Ne,_ Kyuhyun-ah.. Kau berhak mendapatkannya." _Meskipun kau tak berhak untuk memintanya._ Lanjut Jungsoo dalam batinnya. Bibirnya menampilkan senyum meneduhkan. Salah satu hal yang paling Kyuhyun sukai dalam hidupnya, senyuman yang diberikan oleh orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

Dari balik lorong, seorang pemuda jangkung menyaksikan semua itu dalam diam. Namun tidak dengan hatinya. Hatinya tak bisa diam saja saat melihat sahabatnya kembali mendapat guncangan dalam hidupnya. Yang hampir seluruhnya disebabkan oleh keluarganya sendiri. Satu lagi kebenaran yang ia ketahui hari ini, bahwa Jungsoo –pamannya selama ini adalah sosok yang selalu Kyuhyun ceritakan menjadi penjaganya sewaktu ia masih kecil. Bagaimana bisa selama ini dirinya tak menyadarinya?

"Mengapa dunia begitu sempit?"

-o0o-

Iris mata karamel milik Jungsoo melirik Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk disampingnya. Mereka berdua memilih duduk di bangku taman Seoul Hospital di bawah guyuran sinar bulan mekanik, lampu-lampu taman yang mengambil alih fungsi sang raja siang. Kyuhyun masih persisten menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya dari jangkauan mata Park Jungsoo. Pikirannya berkelana pada masa saat dirinya dan Jungsoo masih terjebak dalam peran masing-masing, sebagai seorang murid dan pembimbingnya. Ia tak akan bisa melupakan bagaimana lembutnya seorang Park Jungsoo, sosok yang lebih mengerti dirinya daripada ayah dan ibu kandungnya sendiri. Bagaimana sosok Jungsoo memberikan sesuatu yang selama ini tak bisa ia dapatkan dari keluarganya sendiri, kasih sayang. Dan, bagaimana –peristiwa itu seolah merenggut semua yang ia miliki. Peristiwa dimana orang yang paling mengasihinya –Hwang _ahjussi_ meregang nyawa demi dirinya. Dan saat itu pula, Jungsoo ikut pergi dari hidupnya. Meninggalkannya seorang diri menghadapi kehidupan yang terasa makin sulit saat dua sosok yang begitu menyayanginya pergi meninggalkannya di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kyuhyun-ah," Jungsoo membawa tangannya menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun pelan. "Kau baik-baik saja?" ia menundukkan sedikit wajahnya untuk menerka apa yang ada dalam pikiran Kyuhyun melalui raut wajahnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak akan sentuhan Jungsoo yang berhasil menarik dirinya dari pikirannya yang tengah berkelana, sebelum menolehkan kepalanya dan ia disambut oleh wajah khawatir seorang Park Jungsoo. Dengan memaksakan sebuah senyuman kecil di bibirnya, Kyuhyun menjawab, " _Ne, ahjussi._ Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah terbiasa."

Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa Jungsoo khawatir padanya karena kejadian tadi petang. Namun Jungsoo merasakan hal lain. Jungsoo yakin ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Kyuhyun, terlepas dari masalah dengan kedua orangtuanya tadi petang. Ada hal lain yang anak itu pikirkan saat ini.

"Kau yakin tidak ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu saat ini?"

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Jungsoo, tepat di kedua iris matanya. Batinnya diliputi keraguan. Apakah ia harus mengungkapkannya pada Jungsoo untuk saat ini? Kyuhyun hanya merasa –takut. Takut bila apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini adalah suatu kebenaran. Takut bila –pada kenyataannya, ia kembali harus menyakiti orang yang disayanginya.

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku mengajukan satu pertanyaan padamu?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada keraguan, membuat guratan tipis tercipta di dahi Jungsoo.

"Hei, kau sudah melakukannya." Jungsoo menjawab dengan nada menggoda, berharap dirinya bisa menikmati tawa yang akan keluar dari bibir seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Nyatanya, anak itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan tawanya, hanya guratan samar yang tercipta di dahinya. Membuat Jungsoo menghela nafas, sedikit kecewa sebenarnya. Kyuhyun sedang dalam kondisi tak bisa diajak untuk bercanda saat ini.

"Tentu, Kyuhyun-ah. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, hmm?" jawab Jungsoo penuh perhatian. Ia menangkap gerakan tubuh Kyuhyun yang terlihat kaku, pertanda bahwa anak itu sedang diliputi rasa gelisah. Antara ragu dan –takut di saat yang bersamaan. Kyuhyun menatap Jungsoo sekilas sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada rerumputan di bawah kakinya yang berkilauan karena terpaan sinar lampu taman yang keemasan.

"A-apa yang terjadi saat itu?" masih ambigu, Jungsoo menunggu Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ketika Hwang _ahjussi_ meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Saat itu kau –kau pun turut menghilang dari kehidupanku. Apakah.. apakah kau begitu marah padaku karena aku yang menjadi penyebab Hwang _ahjussi_ harus kehilangan nyawanya?" meskipun Kyuhyun berucap dengan muka datar seperti biasanya, namun ia tak bisa menyembunyikan nada getar di dalamnya.

"Aku tahu, _ahjussi._ Saat itu kau pasti sangat kecewa padaku, bukan? Mengetahui pamanmu harus merelakan nyawanya hanya demi anak seperti diriku. Aku tak pantas mendapatkan pengorbanannya. Aku ini-"

"Hentikan kalimatmu disana, Kyu.. Cukup!" Kyuhyun tersentak akan suara Jungsoo yang serupa dengan gertakan. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana kedua mata Jungsoo memerah, menggambarkan betapa pria itu kini berada dalam puncak tertinggi emosinya. Kyuhyun sudah siap untuk menerima apapun yang akan Jungsoo lakukan pada dirinya mengingat betapa ia telah begitu mengecewakannya, bagaimana ia –dengan begitu teganya merenggut nyawa seseorang yang berarti baginya. Ia kembali tersentak saat tubuhnya kini berada dalam rengkuhan hangat seseorang disampingnya. Jungsoo _ahjussi_ memeluknya! Sesuatu yang berada di urutan terakhir dalam daftar kemungkinan yang ia pikirkan sebagai reaksi Jungsoo setelah mendengar kalimatnya. Bahkan secara samar-samar, sebuah isakan halus menyapa indera pendengarannya.

" _Ahjussi,_ ada apa denganmu?" raut wajah terkejut dan kebingunngan tercetak dengan jelas di wajah Kyuhyun yang putih pucat.

" _Ahjussi_ sudah tahu semuanya, Kyuhyun-ah. _Ahjussi_ tahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Hwang _ahjussi._ Jangan terus-menerus meminta maaf untuk sesuatu yang sama sekali bukan kesalahanmu, Kyu. _Ahjussi_ mohon, jangan lakukan itu. Mulailah untuk memikirkan dirimu sendiri.." Jungsoo mengeluarkan dertan frase ditengah isakannya yang semakin menjadi. Hatinya selalu berdenyut nyeri jika melihat anak yang begitu ia sayangi belum juga keluar dari lubang kegelapan yang selalu mengikutinya. Ia hanya ingin melihat anak itu bisa kembali meraih kehidupannya, menjalaninya sebagaimana mestinya.

" _Ah-ahjussi..._ " Kyuhyun mendengar suaranya sendiri tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia tak bisa berkata apapun saat ini. Hatinya begitu terasa hangat, suatu perasaan yang begitu asing baginya. Suatu perasaan yang telah lama menghilang, yang tak dapat ia ingat dengan pasti kapan terkahir kali ia merasakannya.

Kyuhyun merasakan sentuhan yang begitu halus, sarat akan kasih sayang menyapa kepalanya, menyentuhnya dengan ritme yang tetap. Sebuah sentuhan yang begitu ia harapkan, suatu saat nanti akan ia dapatkan dari ibu kandungnya. Ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya, meresapi kasih sayang yang Jungsoo salurkan melalui belaian tangannya.

"Dengarkan _ahjussi._ " Jungsoo membawa kedua bahu Kyuhyun untuk menghadapnya. " _Mianhae, ne?_ Saat kematian Hwang _ahjussi,_ akujustru meninggalkamu. Disaat kau membutuhkanku, aku justru hilang dari pandanganmu. _Mianhae._ " Jungsoo berujar pelan, berusaha membuat Kyuhyun memahaminya. Karena ia tahu, akan sulit untuk membuat Kyuhyun mempercayainya jika selama ini ia hidup dengan pemikirannya sendiri yang tertanam begitu lama dalam benaknya.

"Aku tak merasa kecewa, apalagi marah padamu, Kyuhyun-ah.. Tidak sama sekali. Yang terjadi saat itu adalah, ayahmu, Tuan Cho yang tiba-tiba menghentikanku sebagai pembimbingmu secara tiba-tiba tanpa alasan yang jelas dan menggantikanku dengan guru pembimbing yang lain. Saat itu, aku berusaha meminta penjelasan yang masuk akal darinya untuk terus bisa selalu mendampingimu. Namun yang aku dapat hanya kalimat-kalimat sarkatis yang begitu tajam menghujamku.." Jungsoo melirik Kyuhyun dan mendapati anak itu masih memperhatikannya dalam diam.

"Dan setelah itu, salah satu bodyguard suruhan Tuan Cho –" Jungsoo mengedikkan kedua bahunya. "-yang mungkin masih memiliki hati nurani, memberitahu kebenarannya padaku. Kebenaran yang dimanipulasi dengan begitu mudahnya oleh ayahmu. Tentu, dengan uang dan kekuasaan, apa yang tak bisa ia lakukan?" senyuman sarkatis terukir di bibir Jungsoo, senyuman yang terlihat begitu ironis hanya dengan membayangkan wajah angkuh seorang Cho Jisoo.

"Jika aku harus kecewa dan marah, maka aku akan melakukannya pada ayahmu, Kyu.. bukan pada dirimu. Kau mengerti?" Jungsoo menatap intens kedua iris mata Kyuhyun, menyelaminya dan memberikan keyakinan melalui tatapan matanya.

Dan anggukan kecil yang dilakukan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat dirinya merasa lega, bahagia hanya dengan mengetahui Kyuhyun tak lagi menyalahkan dirinya akan kematian Hwang Taejoon, pamannnya sendiri. Ia kembali membawa tubuh itu dalam pelukannya, erat. Menyalurkan kehangatan dan rasa bahagia yang kini menyelimuti hati dan pikirannya.

" _So, wanna eat some jjangmyeon with me?"_

-o0o-

Donghae merasakan hangat sinar mentari pagi menerpa kulit wajahnya. Membuatnya perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa berat setelah terpaksa menutup untuk beberapa jam terakhir. Awalnya hanya bayang-bayang abstrak yang menyapa indera penglihatannya, hingga lama-kelamaan bayangan itu bertransformasi menjadi objek yang lebih jelas.

Putih. Sebuah warna yang tak lagi asing baginya. Dengan aroma khas yang menyeruak, menusuk rongga hidungnya dan menyusup menuju saluran pernafasannya. Ia menghela nafas begitu menyadari dirinya harus kembali terbaring di atas ranjang sebuah rumah sakit yang membuatnya selalu merasa kecil dan tak berdaya.

Samar-samar ia mulai mengumpulkan kepingan memori miliknya mengenai peristiwa kemarin sore yang menyebabkan dirinya harus rela berbaring di ranjang pesakitan itu. Ia mengingat wajah seseorang yang menolongnya kala itu. Wajah yang terasa begitu familiar baginya, namun memori otaknya belum mampu mendeskripsikan namanya.

Cklek.

Suara pintu kamar rawatnya membuat ia mengalihkan atensinya. Sosok yang masih memiliki paras cantik meski tak lagi berada dalam usia muda, Cho Hyemi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan senampan sarapan yang sudah pasti miliknya. Wanita itu mengukir senyuman lega kala melihat putranya telah bangun dari tidurnya. Semalam Donghae memang sempat sadar, namun kembali terlelap saat rasa lelahnya mampu mengalahkan tubuhnya.

"Selamat pagi, _chagi-ya.._ tidurmu nyenyak, hmm?" Cho Hyemi mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang Donghae setelah meletakkan nampan sarapan Donghae di atas nakas. Tangan kanannya terulur, meraba kening putra sulungnya untuk memastikan keadaannya baik-baik saja.

" _Ne, eomma._ Kurasa... aku bisa pulang hari ini?" Donghae menjawab dengan permintaan, menunjukkan wajah penuh harapnya pada sang ibu agar segera mengabulkan permintaannya. Ia tak pernah ingin berlama-lama di tempat yang dipenuhi aroma yang membuat perutnya mual itu. Lagipula, ah! Ia merindukan adik satu-satunya.

"Kau boleh pulang, setelah melewati pemeriksaan dari dokter nanti siang. _Arasseo?"_ Cho Hyemi tersenyum kecil saat menangkap Donghae menekuk wajahnya dengan kekanakan. Ciri khas milik putranya jika ia tak segera mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkannya.

" _Ne.. ne... arasseo.._ " jawab Donghae dengan menyeret frase yang diucapkannya. "Oh ya, mana Kyuhyun?"

Oh, sepertinya Donghae tak pernah mengambil pelajaran dari kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya. Mungkin itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan yang salah, sama sekali bukan. Namun jika pertanyaan itu kau ajukan pada seorang Cho Hyemi, kau harusnya berpikir berulangkali sebelum berani melontarkannya.

Hyemi seketika menghentikan belaian tangan lembutnya dari kepala Donghae saat putra sulungnya itu menanyakan seseorang yang selama ini membuat hatinya terendam dalam kubangan kebingungan.

" _Wae, eomma?_ " Donghae mendongak, menatap wajah Hyemi dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Oh, ayolah... _eomma,_ sampai kapan kau akan terus memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti ini? Dia juga putra kandungmu yang memerlukan kasih sayang darimu.." Donghae berucap dengan sedikit frustasi. Jengah akan kenyataan yang menimpa adik yang paling ia sayangi. Perasaan heran selalu menghampirinya, bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa bertahan menjalani kehidupannya selama ini?

"Donghae-ya, segera cuci muka dan makan sarapanmu, _arasseo_?" Donghae menghela nafas saat menyadari ibunya tengah mengalihkan perhatian, memilih untuk menghindari percakapan tentang adiknya. Selalu seperti ini. Seorang Cho Hyemi akan memberikan dua reaksi jika menyangkut putra bungsunya. Pertama, ia akan memberikan penolakannya dengan gamblang, atau memilih untuk mengabaikannya dengan mengalihkan perhatian. Donghae sudah paham akan hal itu, dan ia sadar tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Maka dengan langkah pelan, ia beringsut menuruni ranjangnya dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi di ruang rawatnya.

Meninggalkan sosok wanita yang menatap punggung putra sulungnya dengan perasaan yang bahkan ia sendiri tak mampu memahaminya.

-o0o-

Changmin memandang Kyuhyun yang duduk tepat disampingnya. Mata kuliah telah usai setengah jam yang lalu sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengajak sahabatnya itu guna memenuhi tuntutan perutnya di kantin kampus. Makanan dan minuman telah disajikan, namun Kyuhyun terlihat sama sekali belum berniat untuk menyentuhnya. Padahal ia telah menghabiskan hampir seluruh makanan di piringnya. Sementara Kyuhyun, yang anak itu lakukan sejak tadi hanyalah memandang keluar jendela dengan tangan kanan yang menyangga dagunya. Sedikit banyak Changmin paham akan keadaan yang tengah Kyuhyun hadapi, mengingat peristiwa di Seoul Hospital yang ia saksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Itu bisa menjelaskan semuanya.

Semalam ia telah bertemu dengan pamannya -Park Jungsoo dan menceritakan semua yang ia lihat di Seoul Hospital. Saat itulah mereka berdua menyadari sebuah realita yang secara tak langsung menghubungkan mereka berdua. Cho Kyuhyun. Sosok itu seolah menjadi jembatan penghubung di antara keduanya. Bagaimana selama ini mereka tak menyadari bahwa anak yang dimaksud adalah Kyuhyun mereka, dalam artian orang yang sama. Tak ayal, hal tersebut semakin membulatkan tekad mereka. Bahwa mereka telah bertekad untuk berusaha sebaik mungkin, menarik seorang Cho Kyuhyun dari kegelapan yang selama ini menjadi penghalang baginya untuk meraih cahaya kehidupannya. Meski mereka memahami bahwa jalan yang akan mereka tempuh tak akan bisa semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Bahkan membalikkan telapak tanganpun masih memerlukan tenaga dari tubuh manusia. Semua hal tak bisa berjalan dengan sendirinya karena ada sesuatu yang turut andil menggerakannya.

"Ehm." Changmin berdehem untuk memecah keheningan yang meliputi mereka berdua sejak beberapa saat lalu. "Kyuhyun-ah.. apa kau ada jadwal siang nanti?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Kyuhyun melirik Changmin, menggeser penglihatannya dari panorama jalan raya yang ia bidik dari balik jendela kaca kantin kampusnya.

" _Ne,_ Changmin-ah. Siang nanti aku ada jadwal kunjungan media di Nowon," balas Kyuhyun setelah melihat agenda miliknya yang ia tulis dalam ponselnya. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Emm, tidak apa-apa Kyu.. Mungkin bisa lain kali saja. Hey, lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan pada makananmu! Kau mengabaikannya! Kau pikir mereka tidak sedih, hmm?" Changmin menutupi rasa kecewanya dengan pura-pura memarahi Kyuhyun. Awalnya, ia berniat mengajak Kyuhyun jalan-jalan, mencari udara segar untuk bisa sejenak melepas beban hidup yang harus ia pikul sendiri. Setidaknya, Changmin berharap hal ini dapat memberikan perkembangan yang baik untuk sahabatnya.

Kyuhyun beralih menatap _orange juice_ dan Beijing _fried rice_ yang tersaji dengan apik di hadapannya. Benar apa yang Changmin katakan, ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya telah mengabaikan sajian makan siang miliknya yang dipesankan oleh Changmin. Namun, betapa keras ia berusaha untuk memakannya, tetap saja tak ada nafsu makan dalam dirinya yang mampu mendesak keinginannya untuk segera melahap hidangan lezat itu. Kini ia mengalihkan atensinya pada Changmin yang tengah memasang raut wajah –pura-pura marahnya. Kyuhyun bukan lagi anak kecil, tentu saja ia mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa Changmin hanya sedang berpura-pura marah padanya agar ia mau segera melahap sajian makan siangnya. Namun ia tak setega itu untuk mengabaikan sahabat baiknya. Maka dengan berat hati, perlahan jemari itu meraih sendok di atas piringnya yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pajangan lantaran sama sekali tak disentuh olehnya. Setelah ujung sendoknya terisi oleh butiran _fried rice_ yang berdesakan, Kyuhyun mengarahkannya pada mulutnya, untuk kemudian mengunyahnya secara perlahan.

Getir. Hanya itu yang ia rasakan.

Selalu seperti ini. Tiap kali dirinya harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kakaknya –Donghae harus kembali berbaring di ranjang pesakitan, maka hidupnya seketika menjadi hampa. Apalagi jika hal itu desebabkan oleh dirinya –meski tak disengaja. Meski memiliki sifat kekanakan yang mendarah daging, namun hanya Donghae satu-satunya sosok dalam keluarganya yang mampu memahami dirinya, setidaknya _lebih_ dibandingkan dengan kedua orang tua mereka. Karenanya, Kyuhyun akan merasakan hatinya dilanda kesedihan yang mendalam jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpa kakaknya.

Kyuhyun memaksa dirinya untuk menelan makanannya meski yang ia rasakan justru seolah menelan sebuah duri. Tangan kanannya meraih segelas _orange juice_ yang tak lagi dingin, mengalirkannya pada tenggorokannya yang dipenuhi oleh beijing _fried rice_ yang biasanya selalu memanjakan lidahnya, tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

Changmin memperhatikan dengan jelas bagaimana sahabatnya itu memaksa driinya untuk menikmati sajian makan siangnya. Sebenarnya ia tak begitu tega melihat wajah itu, namun ia melakukan ini demi kebaikan Kyuhyun. Hidup Kyuhyun sudah berat, anak itu tak mungkin memikirkan apa yang menjadi kebutuhan tubuhnya sendiri. Makan dengan tidak teratur sudah menjadi teman hidupnya, dan jangan lupakan kebiasaan buruknya yang baru ia ketahui akhir-akhir ini. Ah, bemar. Ia harus bisa membawa Kyuhyun untuk berhenti dari kebiasaan buruknya –merokok itu. Meski hingga saat ini ia belum menemukan cara yang tepat untuknya. Changmin hanya tak ingin gegabah –seperti Donghae yang harus berakhir dengan menciptakan jarak tak kasat mata yang semakin melebar diantara mereka berdua.

"Aku sudah selesai." Ucapan Kyuhyun mampu mengalihkan atensi Changmin yang sedari tadi terus berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia melirik piring makan Kyuhyun dan mendapati sajian _beijing fried rice_ milik ssahabatnyayang masih memenuhi setengah dari piring tersebut. Namun ia masih harus bersyukur, setidaknya Kyuhyun tak melewatkan makan siangnya untuk hari ini. Ia tak bisa menjamin Kyuhyun tidak melewatkan makan siangnya jika sedang tak bersama dirinya. Maka saat Kyuhyun bersama dirinya di siang hari, ia harus memastikan sahabatnya itu makan siang dengan baik.

"Baiklah, Kyu. Kau akan langsung berangkat ke Nowon? Perlu kuantar?"

"Ya, aku akan langsung kesana. Tak usah, Changmin-ah. Lee _ahjussi_ akan menjemputku sebentar lagi." balas Kyuhyun seraya membersihkan mulutnya dengan selembar tisu, kemudian bersiap-siap untuk bergegas meninggalkan kantin.

" _Arasseo,_ hati-hati di jalan, _ne?_ " Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan anggukan kecil di kepalanya.

"Fighting!" Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kantin, was-was jika para pengunjung disana memberikan tatapan heran pada dirinya dan Changmin, meski hal itu sudah seringkali ia dapatkan jika berdekatan dengan sosok Shim Changmin yang tidak bisa membedakan situasi dan tempat dimana dirinya berada.

Kyuhyun menatap sahabatnya yang masih mengukir senyuman lebar dan kedua tangannya yang diangkat ke atas untuk mempertegas bahwa dirinya tengah memberikan semangat pada Kyuhyun.

Setelah memberikan senyuman kecil di bibirnya, Kyuhyun bergegas membawa langkahnya untuk menuju Lee _ahjussi_ yang mungkin telah menunggunya di depan gebang kampus karena ponsel dalam sakunya terus saja bergetar, menandakan seseorang tengah mencoba menghubunginya.

-o0o-

Lee _ahjussi_ melambaikan tangannya pada sosok tuan mudanya yang tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya. "Tuan muda, tak perlu berlarian seperti itu. Kau bisa kelelahan." Ujar Lee Donghwa sesaat setelah kaki jenjang Kyuhyun berhenti di depannya.

"Aku masih terlalu muda dan sehat untuk itu, _ahjussi._ " Donghwa terkekeh mendengar jawaban yang Kyuhyun berikan.

"Haha, aku mengerti. Ayo, cepat masuk ke dalam. Kau tahu, 'Hitler' kita tak suka dengan kata terlambat." ucapnya dengan nada menggoda, ditambah dengan kerlingan nakal di matanya –yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak cocok untuk pria seumuran dirinya untuk melakukan hal itu. Di mata Kyuhyun, Lee Donghwa terlihat tak ada bedanya dengan _ahjussi-ahjussi_ mesum di luar sana yang tengah menggoda seorang gadis, tiap kali ia melakukan hal tersebut –mengerling nakal padanya.

Lee Donghwa, lelaki yang memiliki usia hampir sama dengan ayahnya itu menjadi sosok yang berbeda di mata Kyuhyun. Lee _ahjussi_ orang yang unik, tidak sama seperti bodyguard ayahnya yang lain. Tak jarang, saat tengah berdua dengan dirinya Lee _ahjussi_ mengumpat tentang ayahnya –yang tentunya ia lakukan di belakang ayahnya. Menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya karena ia tak pernah –tak bisa melakukan hal itu. Dan 'Hitler' adalah sebuah 'panggilan sayang' yang diberikan khusus oleh Lee _ahjussi_ untuk menggantikan nama ayahnya.

Kyuhyun menanggapi ucapan _ahjussi-_ nya dengan senyuman samar di bibirnya sebelum menenggelamkan dirinya dalam _audy_ hitam milik keluarga Cho.

"Tuan Muda, Tuan Hitler menyuruhku untuk memberitahu padamu bahwa hari ini, Tuan Kim Youngwoon juga turut hadir dalam kunjungan di Nowon kali ini." Lee _ahjussi_ mengungkapkan pesan dari Tuan Cho setelah mulai membuat roda _audy_ hitam itu bergerak di atas jalanan. Melalui kaca spion, iris matanya menatap Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya, kemudian melihat anak itu menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Ya, Kyuhyun mengerti apa makna dibalik pesan yang disampaikan ayahnya melalui Lee _ahjussi._ Kim Youngwoon adalah sosok angkuh yang selama ini menjadi musuh besar bagi perusahaan Tuan Cho, meskipun ia merupakan salah satu investor yang cukup berpengaruh di perusahaan milik ayahnya. Namun tak jarang ia mencoba berulah yang bisa menyebabkan perusahaan mengalami kerugian. Maka, ayahnya selalu memberi peringatan padanya tiap kali dirinya harus berhadapan dengan Tuan Kim.

"Aku mengerti, _ahjussi._ Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama, Tuan Muda. Oh ya, Tuan Muda Donghae sudah keluar dari Seoul Hospital siang ini. Nampaknya keadaannya sudah membaik sekarang."

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Lee _ahjussi._ Menghela nafas lega, karena ia tak harus mendapati kakaknya kembali terbaring berhari-hari di atas ranjang pesakitan. Dalam hati, ia merasa bersyukur pada Tuhan yang telah menolong kakaknya –untuk ke-sekian kalinya dalam kehidupannya.

-o0o-

Donghae melewati pintu utama rumah mewah milik keluarga Cho dengan perasaan haru yang tak bisa ia pungkiri. Setiap kali dirinya keluar dari rumah sakit, maka ada sosok ayah dan ibunya yang siap untuk menyambutya kembali dalam rumah. Perasaan hangat itu akan sempurna jika sosok adiknya juga turut hadir menyambutnya. Namun ia tahu, itu adalah sesuatu yang hampir mustahil untuk terwujud, sama seperti halnya ia mengharapkan salju turun di bulan Juli. Yeah~ kecuali Korea telah mengalami perubahan iklim yang ekstrem.

Kedua sisi bibirnya tertarik saat merasakan pelukan hangat dari tubuh ibunya. Seperti biasanya, pelukan ibunya selalu menjadi hal yang ia rindukan. Hal yang biasa membuatnya merasakan ketenangan dan rasa nyaman yang mendekap tubuhnya. Dalam hati, ia berharap suatu saat Kyuhyun juga akan merasakan pelukan hangat seorang Cho Hyemi –sebelum penyesalan datang menghampiri mereka semua.

"Baru semalam di rumah sakit tapi kau sudah merindukan rumah, hmm?" ucap Hyemi setelah melepaskan pelukan eratnya. Donghae menanggapinya dengan senyuman kekanakannya. Membuat ayah dan ibunya ikut tersenyum bersamanya.

" _Ne,_ rasanya seperti seabad, _eomma.._ Ah~ punggungku ingin segera merasakan tempat tidurku yang super empuk itu!" Donghae berseru dengan semangat, membuat Hyemi tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengacak surai hitam milik Donghae. Dan seketika, sekelebat ingatan terlintas di kepalanya.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

Sepasang iris mata cokelat madu yang begitu bulat itu bergerak mengikuti pergerakan seseorang anak kecil yang berusia beberapa tahun di atasnya, kakak kandungnya. Kyuhyun, anak kecil yang baru berusia lima tahun itu menjulurkan lehernya dari balik dinding ruang kerja ibunya, menyembunyikan tubuh gempalnya di balik tembok berwarna putih gading tersebut. Matanya masih setia mengawasi kegiatan kakaknya yang tengah menyerahkan secangkir teh hijau –kesukaan ibunya. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana ibunya itu memberikan senyuman hangatnya pada putra sulungnya, menguraikan untaian terimakasih dan yang paling membuat Kyuhyun merasa iri adalah –bagaimana tangan lembut milik ibunya itu mengusap surai hitam milik kakaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Panorama indah itu membuat otak kecil Kyuhyun mulai bekerja, membentuk sebuah logika. Kyuhyun ingin mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Ia begitu ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya tangan lembut milik ibunya yang akan mengsap surai cokelat gelapnya dengan lembut, atau memeluknya dengan penuh kehangatan. Maka ketika ia melihat kakaknya mendapatkan perlakuan itu dari ibunya setelah memberinya secangkir teh hijau, maka otak kecilnya berasumsi bahwa ia harus melakukan hal yang sama –menyajikan secangkir teh hijau untuk ibunya.

Dengan rasa optimis yang tinggi di hatinya, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki-kakinya yang kecil dan pendek menuju dapur. Pupil matanya yang bulat kini berbinar saat menangkap keberadaan Han _ahjumma_ yang terlihat tengah membersihkan _counter_ dapur.

" _Ahjumma..!"_ mendengar seruan yang terdengar cempreng khas tuan muda kecilnya, Han _ahjumma_ menghentikan kegiatannya dan berbalik untuk menyambut Kyuhyun. Anak itu berlari dengan begitu semangat, membuat anak rambutnya yang ikal ikut bergoyang dan hal itu membuatnya begitu menggemaskan.

Han _ahjumma_ berjongkok, kedua tangannya merentang lebar-lebar siap untuk menangkap tubuh gempal yang menggemaskan itu. Dan.. hap! Tubuhnya nyaris terhuyung ke belakang saat tuan muda kecilnya itu dengan begitu saja menjatuhkan tubuh gempalnya dengan semangat dalam pelukannya. Dan ia tak bisa menolaknya. Dengan segera ia mendekap Kyuhyun dengan gemas, memeluknya dengan erat. Ia selalu suka saat Kyuhyun menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukannya karena tubuh gempal itu sangatlah nyaman untuk dipeluk. Rasanya seperti memeluk sebuah boneka.

"Ugh, _ahjumma.._ cudah, lepas Kyu.." angannya kembali pada realita saat mendengar keluhan menggemaskan itu. Han _ahjumma_ yang baru menyadari hal itu dengan segera melepaskan dekapan eratnya pada Kyuhyun dan memberikan senyuman hangatnya.

" _Mianhe, ne?_ Habisnya Kyuhyunie seperti boneka. Hehee.." jawabnya yang disambut wajah cemberut milik Kyuhyun. Kedua alis tebalnya menyatu, berusaha membuat wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan. Sementara matanya menyipit, berusaha mengirim tatapan mengintimidasi. Namun yang tertangkap dalam penglihatan Han _ahjumma_ adalah wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang marah itu justru semakin meyulut keinginannya untuk mencubit pipi gembul itu dengan gemas.

" _Arasseo, arasseo.._ jadi, ada apa Kyuhyunie menemui _ahjumma_ di dapur, hmm? Apa dia lapar?" tanya Han _ahjumma_ seraya menepuk perut Kyuhyun dengan pelan. Kyuhyun menyudahi kegiatan memasang wajah 'menyeramkan'nya dan memandangi perutnya dengan raut wajah berpikir, seolah dirinya berpikir keras untuk dapat mengetahui eksistensi rasa lapar yang bersarang di perutnya. Dan sesaat kemudian, ia menggelengkan kepalanya setelah ia berhasil mengingat tujuan awalnya menemui Han _ahjumma._

" _Ani, ahjumma._ Dia tidak lapal. Tapi Kyu ingin minta _ahjumma_ untuk membantu Kyu membuat teh hijau untuk _eomma._ " Han _ahjumma_ sedikit heran dengan permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Teh hijau? Bukankah tadi tuan muda Donghae sudah memberikannya pada Nyonya Cho? Tadi tuan muda juga kesini untuk meminta _ahjumma_ membuatkan teh hijau." Kerutan di dahi Han _ahjumma_ semakin jelas kala melihat Kyuhyun justru menangguk dengan semangat.

" _Ne, ahjumma._ Tadi Kyu cendili yang melihatnya."

"Lalu kenapa Kyu ingin membuatnya lagi?" wanita paruh baya itu tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

"Kyu ingin _eomma_ juga memeluk Kyu dan mengucap (mengusap) lambut Kyu cepelti Donghae _hyung. Eomma_ melakukannya kalena Donghae _hyung_ membeli (memberi) _eomma_ teh hijau, _ahjumma._ " Pernyataan polos yang keluar dari bibir mungil Kyuhyun mau tak mau membuat Han _ahjumma_ terenyuh mendengarnya. Rangkaian kalimat itu cukup untuk menggambarkan bagaimana tuan muda kecilnya itu begitu rindu akan belaian ibunya.

" _Arasseo._ Kyu tunggu sebentar _ne_ , biar _ahjumma_ buatkan untukmu." Akhirnya Han _ahjumma_ memutuskan untuk memenuhi permintaan Kyuhyun. Meski tak bisa bisa dipungkiri, hatinya bergetar nyeri melihat bagaimana raut wajah polos milik Kyuhyun begitu gembira menantinya membuat secangkir teh hijau untuk ibunya. Dalam benaknya, ia berdoa, berharap Nyonya Cho memahami apa yang anak bungsunya inginkan.

Setelah putaran adukan yang terakhir, Han _ahjumma_ meletakkan cangkir berisi cairan berupa teh hijau itu di atas cawan sebelum menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Mau _ahjumma_ bantu bawakan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan semangat. " _Ani, ahjumma._ Kyu bica bawa cendili..!" jawabnya dengan binar yang semakin terlihat di matanya. " _Gomawo, ahjumma_." Serunya nyaring sebelum membawa kaki kecilnya melangkah menuju ruang kerja milik _eomma-_ nya.

Meski dengan tangan gemetar, tak menyurutkan langkah Kyuhyun untuk segera memberi secangkir teh hijau itu untuk _eomma-_ nya. Senyuman itu tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Maka setelah kakinya memasuki ruangan itu, mata Kyuhyun menangkap punggung milik ibunya yang tengah duduk di kursinya. Dengan langkah pelan, Kyuhyun mencoba mengikis jarak di antara mereka.

" _Eomma.._ " panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan, takut-takut membuat ibunya terkejut akan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba.

Hyemi menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah merancang desain untuk gaun pernikahan seorang pejabat yang berpengaruh di Seoul kala itu. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati putra bungsunya tengah berdiri kikuk dengan kedua tangan yang memegang secangkir teh hijau dengan gemetar. Membuat kerutan sama tercipta di dahinya.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan memberikan tatapan bangga pada ibunya. Seolah dirinya telah berhasil melakukan hal yang besar. "Kyu membawa teh hijau untuk _eomma. Eomma_ cuka?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh harap yang terselip di baliknya.

Hyemi merasakan kehangatan itu mulai menyusup dalam hatinya. Putra bungsunya yang baru berusia lima tahun, begitu mengerti hal apa yang ia sukai.

" _Ne,_ tapi Donghae sudah memberikannya pada _eomma_ tadi." Jawabnya seraya menunjuk secangkir teh hijau yang tinggal separuh di atas nakas. Entah mengapa justru hal itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Bukan untaian terimakaasih seperti yang biasa ia ungkapkan pada Donghae jika ia melakukan hal semacam ini.

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat. " _Ne,_ Kyu juga ingin membeli _eomma_ teh hijau." Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju nakas, dan meletakkan cangkirnya berdampingan denga milik kakaknya, meski sedikit tumpah karena hentakan yang tidak stabil. Namun Kyuhyun cukup puas akan hasil kerjanya. Ia memberikan senyum tulus pada ibunya dan membawa tubuhnya berhadapan dengannya, menanti untaian kalimat dan belaian penuh kasih sayang dari tangan lembut ibunya.

Namun waktu berlalu, hanya keheningan yang mengisi atmosfer di sekelilingnya.. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menangkap deretan frase terimakasih dari bibir ibunya maupun belaian yang menyapa puncak kepalanya, membuatnya merasa heran. Dan saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya, justru raut wajah kaku milik ibunya yang tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya.

" _Eomma_ tidak mengucap lambut Kyu?" Kyuhyun menampakkan wajah bingungnya. Yang juga membuahkan raut wajah sama tercipta di paras ayu ibunya.

" _M-mwo?"_ Hyemi terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun ajukan padanya.

"Tadi Kyu lihat _eomma_ mengucap lambut Donghae _hyung_ cetelah _hyung_ membeli _eomma_ teh hijau?"

Deg. Hati Hyemi seolah tergores oleh pisau tak kasat mata saat mendengar pertanyaan yang berhasil menyentak nuraninya. Putra bungsunya yang polos itu.. berhasil menariknya dari rasa terkejutnya. Benar. Apa yang salah sebenarnya? Mengapa ia bisa dengan mudah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada putra sulungnya, sementara untuk Kyuhyun? Seolah ada pembatas abstrak yang membuat dirinya tak begitu memahami hatinya sendiri. Lagipula, bukankah dirinya yang memutuskan untuk memulai semua ini?

"Em.. Sebaiknya Kyu istirahat di kamar, _ne_? Lihat. Sudah jam 9 malam. Apa Kyu tidak mengantuk, hmm?" Hyemi belum siap untuk memberikan tindakan seperti apa yang akan ia ambil, hingga ia memutuskan untuk kembali membuat jarak itu semakin nyata di antara keduanya. Dapat ia rasakan, bagaimana iris mata Kyuhyun yang tadinya berbinar dengan penuh harap kini seketika meredup dan raut wajah kecewa yang tak bisa anak itu sembunyikan. Namun, dirinya terlalu canggung untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya begitu mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh ibunya. Jemarinya saling meremat untuk menyalurkan rasa kecewa yang mulai merayap dalam hatinya.

" _Alacceo (arasseo), eomma."_ Sedikit demi sedikit, Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya untuk berlalu dari ruangan itu dengan menelan kekecewaan –untuk kesekian kalinya. Langkah kakinya tak lagi semangat, hanya langkah kaki lunglai yang tersisa darinya. Menandakan tak ada lagi semangat yang ia bawa sebelum memasuki ruang kerja milik ibunya.

Meninggalkan sosok wanita yang masih berdiam dalam duduknya dengan raut wajah pias dan rasa bersalah yang mulai memeluknya.

 **-Flashback End-**

" _Eomma.. neo gwenchana_?" Hyemi tertarik dari dimensinya saat merasakan bahunya yang diguncang pelan oleh Donghae. Ia menatap wajah Donghae dengan intens, dan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang kecewa justru hadir dalam pandangannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir sosok itu dalam benaknya.

" _Ne, eomma_ baik-baik saja, Hae- _ya.._ _Kajja,_ sebaiknya kau istirahat di kamar. Akan _eomma_ panggil saat makan malam nanti." Meski masih diliputi perasaan heran, Donghae menurut saat ibunya membimbing tubuhnya untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Setelah memastikan putra sulungnya baik-baik saja, Hyemi beranjak dari sana dan menemui suaminya yang tengah mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa _maroon_ dan menikmati tayangan berita nasional di layar kaca.

Ia menempatkan dirinya di samping Cho Jisoo, membuat pria itu merangkulkan tangan kirinnya yang bebas dan meraih bahu kecil istrinya. "Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, hmm?"

Hyemi menggeleng kecil. " _Aniya, yeobo._ Hanya sepertinya aku kurang istirahat akhir-akhir ini."

"Kau yakin?" pertanyaan dari suaminya membuat Hyemi kembali teringat akan wajah Kyuhyun kecilnya.

"Sepertinya. Selama ini, aku hanya merasa bawa aku telah melakukan hal benar dengan memberi kasih sayang penuh pada putra sulung kita. Namun di sisi lain sebuah realita menamparku, mengingatkan bahwa aku telah menempuh jalan yang –keliru. Menyadarkanku bahwa ada sosok lain yang membutuhkan kasih sayang dariku."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau sudah melakukan hal benar, _yeobo._ Kita memberikan didikan keras pada Kyuhyun demi masa depannya. Ia harus menjadi sosok yang kuat dan tak mudah gentar dengan kerasnya kehidupan yang menantinya."

Hyemi menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Jawaban semacam itulah yang sebenarnya selalu mengusik nuraninya. Benarkah apa yang dikatakan suaminya itu? Benarkah mereka telah mengambil jalan yang benar? Karena sebenarnya yang ia raskaan justru sebaliknya.

-o0o-

Kyuhyun menatap kosong pada batang rokok yang masih mengeluarkan asap putihnya. Mencoba melepas penat dan beban yang tertimbun di pundaknya hari ini. Hasil kunjungannya di Nowon mau tak mau menguras tenaga dan pikirannya. Ia dituntut untuk selalu berhasil dalam melaksanakan tugasnya maupun dalam setiap strategi yang akan dilakukan demi perkembangan perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang media tersebut. Beberapa stasiun televisi, radio, surat kabar serta portal online berada di bawah naungan Cho Group yang merupakan perusahaan konglomerasi. Beberapa pusat perbelanjaan, infrastruktur, instansi medis serta yayasan amal juga turut menjadi bagian Cho Group. Dan Kyuhyun, di usianya yang masih begitu muda harus mampu memimpin seluruh instansi yang berada dalam payung hukum Cho Group tersebut.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Tuan Muda, waktunya makan malam." Suara salah satu _maid_ di keluarganya membuat Kyuhyun harus menyudahi kegiatan merokoknya. Ia menyimpan putung rokoknya di sebuah tempat yang tersembunyi, yang tidak terjangkau oleh siapapun termasuk para _maid_ yang silih berganti membersihkan kamarnya. Selesai membereskan rokoknya, Kyuhyun beranjak dari kamarnya untuk kemudian menapaki satu persatu sanak tangga yang mengantarkannya menuju ruang makan keluarga. Disana, terlihat seluruh anggota keluarganya telah berkumpul, bersiap menikmati hidangan makan malam yang terlihat menggoda lidah.

"Hey, Kyuhyun-ah! Kemari. Kami sudah menunggumu." Seru Donghae ketika mendapati adiknya tengah melangkahkan kakinya mendekati mereka. Kyuhyun tak memberi respon yang berarti, hanya terus melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk di samping Donghae, tempatnya yang biasa.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, _hyung_?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Kyu. _Hyung_ sangat sehat sekarang." Jawab Donghae dengan tulus. Kendati demikian, Donghae merasakan hatinya tak tenang. Mengapa Kyuhyun menanyakan hal itu sekarang? Bisa-bisa ayahnya akan mengungkit peristiwa yang menimpanya kemarin petang. Sementara Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan memberikan anggukan paham.

"Aku belum mendengar alasanmu melalaikan kewajibanmu untuk menjaga Donghae kemarin, Kyuhyun." suara bernada rendah milik kepala keluarga Cho mampu mengalihkan seluruh atensi manusia yang berada di sana. Cho Jisoo menyalurkan tatapan tajamnya pada salah satu sosok disana. Menyalurkan emosinya yang tiba-tiba merambat di pembuluh darahnya kala melihat sosok anak bungsunya. Sosok yang paling yang paling muda diantara mereka, yang kini menatap ayahnya dengan wajahnya yang minim ekspresi.

Cho Hyemi, sosok ibu di keluarga itu bertahan dalam diamnya, yang sejujurnya telah mengerti akan kebenaran yang terjadi kemarin petang. Namun ia lebih memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik rasa acuh tak acuhnya, biarkan Kyuhyun menyelesaikannya sendiri, pikirnya.

" _Appa.._ sudahlah, yang terpenting sekarang aku sudah baik-baik saja, kan?" Donghae menyela sebelum Kyuhyun sempat mengeluarkan jawabannya. Ia hanya tidak ingin Kyuhyun kembali disalahkan atas apa yang sebenarnya tidak ia lakukan.

"Tidak bisa, Donghae-ya. Kali ini _appa_ ingin mendengar alasan apa yang akan ia gunakan kali ini." Tuan Cho tetap pada pendiriannya, gemuruh dalam hatinya belum akan padam sebelum ia mendengar apa yang ia inginkan.

Di bawah meja, kedua tangan Kyuhyun mulai mengepal erat menahan gejolak emosi yang terlalu lama terpendam. Indera pendengarannya menangkap hembusan nafas Donghae yang sarat akan rasa jengah. Ia terkejut saat sesuatu menggenggam erat tangan kanannya, seolah ingin menyalurkan kekuatan melalui hamparan kulit mereka yang saling bergesekan. Iris matanya melirik Donghae yang kini menatap sang ayah dengan raut wajah penuh keyakinan, namun juga sarat akan emosi yang terpendam.

"Bisakah sekali saja, _appa_ tidak melimpahkan kesalahan pada Kyuhyun atas apa yang terjadi padaku?" Cho Jisoo dan Hyemi menatap Donghae antara terkejut dan tak percaya di saat yang bersamaan.

"Tolong dengarkan aku, _appa._ " Donghae berusaha untuk tetap menerapkan kata sopan santun pada orang tua mereka, meski itu berarti ia harus menekan emosinya dalam-dalam. Meski ia kemungkinan terburuk yang akan dihadapi ialah jantungnya yang akan kembali bermasalah. "Aku sudah dewasa. Aku rasa tak perlu lagi menempatkan Kyuhyun untuk senantiasa menjagaku," lanjutnya. Genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun semakin erat –selain menyalurkan kekuatannya pada Kyuhyun, ia juga tengah berusaha mencari kekuatan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Lagipula, aku menyadarinya, _appa._ Yang terjadi kemarin adalah sepenuhnya kesalahanku." Donghae melirik Kyuhyun sekilas, untuk memberi keyakinan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Sementara adiknya itu masih persisten dalam diamnya, meski iris matanya bergetar gelisah.

"Apa maksudmu, Donghae-ya? Jelas-jelas anak ini lebih mementingkan urusannya daripada kewajibannya untuk menjagamu!" Jisoo mulai tersulut emosinya yang memuncak, menjalar ke saraf otaknya. Gurat-gurat kemarahan terbias di wajah tegasnya.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, sedikit mengukir senyuman sarkatisnya. Hanya untuk menunjukkan betapa dirinya merasa prihatin akan sifat ayahnya. " _Mementingkan urusan daripada kewajiban_? Apa kau sadar bahwa kalimat itu lebih tepat kau tujukan untuk dirimu sendiri, _appa_?"

Kerutan semerta-merta tercipta di dahi Cho Jisoo, juga Hyemi yang kini mendapati wajahnya semakin pias. Deretan frase yang tercipta dari bibir Donghae mau taku mau menyentak nuraninya yang selama ini penuh dengan perasaan abstrak yang sejujurnya selalu membuatnya tak bisa merasakan ketenangan.

" _Hyung,_ kau-''

"Ssh.. biar kali ini _hyung_ yang menyelesaikan, _arasseo_?" Donghae menginterupsi kalimat Kyuhyun bahkan sebelum anak itu berhasil menyelesaikannya. Tatapannya tetap tak teralihkan dari wajah ayahnya yang kian mengeras. Ia hanya ingin, untuk kali ini saja dirinya bisa melindungi Kyuhyun, adik satu-satunya yang begitu ia sayangi. Ia tak ingin menjadi sosok yang lemah di mata mereka.

"Apa maksudmu, Donghae-ya?" suara ayahnya kian rendah, dan juga dingin.

"Sudah kuduga." Donghae terkekeh sejenak. "Kau tak akan paham dengan apa yang aku katakan, _appa_ , _"_ lanjutnya. Yang membuat kedua kelopak mata Cho Jisoo membuka semakin lebar, seolah dirinya baru saja mendengar kabar yang begitu mengejutkan. Ia hanya tak menyangka, bagaimana bisa putra sulungnya bersikap seperti itu padanya?

" _Appa_ pikir kau masih ingat bahwa seorang Cho harus selau bisa menjaga tata kramanya," ujar Jisoo dengan geram.

"Tata krama? Apa aku harus tetap memakainya untuk orang yang _lebih mementingkan urusan daripada kewajibannya_?"

"Donghae-ya.." lirihan lembut milik Hyemi membuat Donghae mengalihkan atensinya pada ibunya, tersenyum singkat sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya pada sang ayah.

"Selama ini _appa_ selalu mementingkan urusan _appa_ sendiri. Memikirkan bagaimana masa depan perusahaan yang kau pimpin, demi _keluarga_ kau bilang. Tapi apakah pernah terlintas di benakmu bahwa selama ini secara tak sadar kau juga telah mengabaikan kewajibanmu, _appa_? Kewajiban untuk memberi kasih sayang pada _semua_ putramu, menjaganya dan memberinya bimbingan untuk menghadapi kehidupan. Apa sekarang kau mengerti, _appa_?" Nafas Donghae terengah setelah menyelesaikan seluruh kalimatnya. Mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini ia pendam dalam hatinya.

Raut wajah Jisoo semakin mengeras hingga tercipta guratan urat kemarahan di pelipisnya, mendapati kenyataan bahwa kini putra sulungnya sendiri mulai berani menentangnya. "Siapa yang mengajarkanmu bersikap kurang ajar pada ayahmu sendiri, hmm?"

"Mulai saat ini, biarkan aku untuk ikut menangani urusan perusahaan, _appa._ " Donghae tak memberi respon pada ucapan ayahnya sebelumnya. Dirinya justru menyuarakan sebuah keinginan yang selama ini menggelayut dalam benaknya. "Aku bisa belajar tentang bisnis mulai saat ini _._ Carikan pembimbing profesional untukku, aku akan belajar keras untuk itu," lanjut Donghae dengan mata yang penuh dengan keyakinan.

"Donghae-ya, apa kau tahu jika-"

"Jika aku manusia yang lemah?!" Donghae terkekeh sinis saat menginterupsi kalimat yang keluar dari sosok ibunya yang akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Bukan itu maksud kami, Hae-ya. Kau tahu, menangani urusan perusahaan bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah." Cho Hyemi berujar dengan kelembutannya, berharap bisa menembus jalan pikiran Donghae agar memahami apa yang sampaikan.

"Hyung.." lirihan yang berasal dari sosok di sampingnya membuat Donghae menolehkan kepalanya, matanya masih merah lantaran menahan emosi yang membuncah. Kendati demikian, genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun tak juga memudar.

"Kalian pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa keputusan untuk terjun mengurus perusahaan bukanlah sesuatu yang berat? Aku tahu, _appa.._ Aku sangat mengerti konsekuensi yang akan mengikuti langkahku." Tiap frase yang tergurat darinya begitu meyakinkan. Donghae ingin menjadi sosok _hyung_ yang bisa melindungi adiknya, tak hanya sembunyi di balik punggung rapuh milik adiknya seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan.

"Jika kau mengerti, mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Kau tahu jika dirimu-"

BRAK!

"YA! AKU MEMANG LEMAH! Apa kalian puas?!" nafas Donghae berderu kencang setelah berhasil meluapkan emosinya. Kedua telapak tangannya terpaku di permukaan meja kayu yang menjadi objek pelampiasan amarahnya. Beberapa makanan terlontar dari tempatnya. Kuah dan minuman berceceran membasahi permukaan meja kayu tersebut. Ketiga pasang mata di ruang makan mewah itu tampak terkejut, sama sekali tak menduga bahwa Donghae akan 'meledak' di depan mereka. Sepertinya ia telah mencapai batasnya. Donghae segera membawa kedua kakinya beranjak menuju kamarnya, melesat dengan kepala penuh dengan semosi. Juga setumpuk amarah yang ia bawa dalam rongga dadanya.

"Cho Donghae! Dimana letak sopan santunmu?!" Cho Jisoo menyerah, untuk pertama kalinya ia meluapkan emosinya yang mencapai puncaknya pada putra sulungnya. Sesuatu yang hampir mustahil terjadi, mengingat betapa ia begitu menjaga keadaan Donghae selama ini. Sementara Hyemi menatap Donghae dengan raut wajah penuh kekhawatiran, mengingat Donghae baru saja berhasil keluar dari rumah sakit siang tadi.

Seruan keras Jisoo bagai angin lalu, karena sosok Donghae telah terlebih dulu lenyap dari jangkauan pandangan mereka. Yang tersisa adalah tiga sosok manusia disana yang bertahan dalam pikiran masing-masing, hingga suara putra sulung keluarga Cho yang menggema di penjuru ruangan menyapa indera pendengaran mereka.

"AARRGH..!"

Brak! Brak!

 **To Be Continued~**

 **Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau menunggu kelanjutan story ini.. Duh kayaknya aku telat update ini yak xD**

 _ **Balasan review :**_

 **yulianasuka :** hey, jangan suka main cekik apalagi sama anak kecil, nanti Kak Seto menghantuimu lhoooo~~ xP

 **ladyelf11 :** mereka orang tua macam-macam xD

 **readlight :** siap, tapi ngga bisa janji xD

 **Hilo17 :** makasih yah udah nemu story ini. baca dari awal yah biar 'ngeh' sama alur ceritanya x)

 **yolyol :** iya, susah bilangin anak macam Kyuhyunie kalo sebenernya ia tuh ngga bersalah... x(

 **ekha sparkyu :** yeah, keputusan yang kita anggap kecil namun bagi Kyuhyun itu merupakan sesuatu yang asing dan besar di kehidupannya. Eh? Kamu benci semua yang menyakiti Kyuhyun? aku masuk dalam list dong.. kan aku selalu yang bikin kyuhyunie menderita.. huaaa hikss x(

 **Cuttiekyu94 :** mungkin kita bisa bekerjasama untuk melakukannya . tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat xD

 **meimeimayra :** pengen aja apa pengen banget? xD

 **auliaMRQ :** nahloh, gimana dong x(

 **hyunelf13 :** haha thanks udah mau nunggu story ini x)

 **Fitri MY :** aamiin x)

 **sparkyucho0 :** kasian, kasian, kasian... x(

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha :** ngga ada yang tega nolak kok, tenang aja x)

 **Sparkyubum** : Donghae waktu itu kan masih labil kak xD Ah Jungsoo dibunuh juga? Kayaknya seru tuh (y) kekekee

 **diahretno :** duh.. kayaknya bakal nyesek banget deh kyuhyunnnya x( kamu ngga pengen dia bahagia? xD

 **Kyuhae :** wah, untung kamu ngga jadi kyuhyun yak xD

 **angel sparkyu :** karena sosok Kyuhyun emang enak banget buat jadi kambing hitam xD

 **Evilkyu Vee :** ey, jangan terlalu formal panggil author-ssi haha you can call me 'Kak, Dek, wkwk atau Evil xD

 **Abelkyu** : Jahat. Bahagia karena kangen penderitaan Kyuhyun? Jahat. Kamu. Jahat. Hahaa xP

 **yuyu :** duh makasih banget udah mau nge-cek keadaan 'anak'ku ini xD semoga aku nggga lupa buat nelantarinnya yah xD dan yap, itulah jalan pemikiran Kyuhyun selama ini. pengin memberontak, tapi takut orang yang ia sayangi tersakiti lagi (kayak hwang ahjussi)..

 **nurani :** kyuhyun udah sering nyoba untuk pergi dari kehidupannya tapi yang terjadi pada akhirnya justru membuatnya trauma untuk mencoba lagi.. sabar ya dea~~

 **rheina :** kapan-kapan deh kalo aku ngga lupa xD

 **julia dewi :** yeah, welcome to my story~~ x)

 **sparkyucho0 :** *shocked*

 **Feragita : *** ikutmikir*

 **Songkyurina :** haha aku ngakak baca komen kamu. Serius, kaya orang lagi kebakaran jenggot *oops*xD xP

 **xyz :** aameen **.** hey, are you indonesian? xD

 **Sihee :** kasian ya? X(

 **dewi leitte :** aamiin. X)

 **TriPutriSabrina :** Kyuhyun udah berulangkali mencoba kabur tapi gagal terus x(

 **Kuroi Ilna :** huaaaa

 **Hee :** sama , aku juga kangen itu xD

 **nini :** hiks.. x(

 **Shin Ririn1013 :** yeah~ x)

 **mulaby :** yeah, sekarang emang agak susah nyari FF pure brothership, apalagi castnya suju.. x(

 **entik hale :** yeah, sayangnya tuan Cho belum sadar tuh x( hem, changmin dan jungsoo emang harus kerja keras biar bisa menolong Kyuhyunie.. dan hey, jangan suka garuk muka orang pake garpu tanah, bahaya xD

 **Citra546 :** thanks... x)

 **Aiden LDH :** hae ngga papa kok x)

 **aila :** ok x)

 **and for all guest (s)...**

 _ **Well, what's on your mind? Just say it on the review box! Thanks you, everyone! X)**_

 **P.S : Bagi yang ingin ngobrol lebih dekat, Add Facebook :** _ **Lathief Al-Munawaroh**_ **aja yah, feel free to be friend.. x)**

 **With Love, LittleEvil19**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Suara teriakan putra sulung keluarga Cho menggema di penjuru kediaman mereka, menyapa indera pendengaran ketiga orang di ruang makan dan berhasil menginterupsi pikiran mereka masing-masing. Berbagai spekulasi mulai muncul di kepala mereka. Apa yang terjadi pada Donghae? Tak ayal, kemungkinan buruk-lah yang pertama kali muncul di otak mereka bertiga mengingat keadaan Donghae yang memang seringkali tak stabil jika ia meluapkan emosinya. Itu sama sekali bukan hal yang bisa dianggap remeh.

Cho Jisoo adalah sosok yang pertama kali membawa langkah panjangnya untuk menjangkau keadaan putra sulungnya. Dengan berbagai kemungkinan buruk yang berdesakan di otaknya, ia melesat meniti anak tangga secepat yang ia mampu. Sementara Hyemi dan Kyuhyun bergegas menyusul Jisoo setelah mereka berdua saling memberikan tatapan penuh arti.

"Donghae-ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jisoo tak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah terkejutnya ketika dirinya berhasil mendaratkan kaki di kamar Donghae. Panorama yang menyapa indera penglihatannya begitu jauh dari spekulasinya. Di depan matanya, Donghae terlihat duduk di lantai marmer dengan nafas terengah dan bercak darah yang menghiasi sela-sela jemari tangannya. Saat ia mengedarkan pandangannya, yang tampak hanya sebuah kamar yang –begitu berantakan, bahkan kapal pecah pun tak bisa mewakili gambarannya. Semua benda tak lagi pada tempatnya. Beberapa perabot keramik dan kaca hancur berkeping-keping di atas lantai marmer kamar putra sulungnya dan beberapa pecahannya berhasil menciptakan goresan luka pada tubuh Donghae. Beberapa bingkai foto pun tak luput dari jangkauan kekacauan yang Donghae ciptakan. Seolah ia meluapkan emosinya pada seluruh benda di kamarnya yang dalam sekejap telah kehilangan eksistensinya.

Jisoo segera menghampiri Donghae untuk memastikan keadaannya. Namun yang Donghae lakukan justru menolak kehadirannya. Ia menolak saat tangan Jisoo menyentuh jemarinya yang berhias bercak darah akibat goresan kaca yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

"Hae-ya, biarkan _appa_ melihat lukamu, _ne_?" suara ayahnya tak lagi penuh emosi, seolah dengan sengaja ia meninggalkannya di ruang makan keluarga Cho. Rasa khawatir yang menyelimuti hatinya nyatanya mampu meruntuhkan egonya, namun mengapa hal itu terasa begitu sulit ia lakukan untuk putra bungsunya?

Donghae memutar pandangannya yang sedari tadi tak fokus dan menemukan wajah khawatir milik adiknya yang berdiri kaku di ambang pintu. Disamping adiknya, ibunya berdiri dengan raut wajah yang tak kalah khawatir. Dan terakhir, sosok ayah yang bersimpuh di samping tubuhnya, berusaha membujuk dirinya untuk melihat seberapa parah luka ia dapatkan.

Iris mata Donghae kembali bergulir untuk membidik sosok adiknya yang persisten dalam diamnya, meski tatapan khawatirnya tak bisa disembunyikan. "Kyuhyun-ah.." gumaman lirih keluar dari bibir tipis milik Donghae. Namun mereka yang berada di kamar itu dapat mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas. Perkataan Donghae membuat Jisoo dan Hyemi mengalihkan atensinya pada sosok termuda disana yang berdiri kikuk di ambang pintu.

Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya memompa darah dengan kuat saat lirihan Donghae menembus indera pendengarannya. Ia masih menatap kakaknya dengan lekat, menunggu respon Donghae selanjutnya.

"Kyu.. Kyuhyunie.. _nae-dongsaengie.._ " Donghae terus menggumamkan nama adiknya dengan begitu lirih seraya menatap Kyuhyun dengan iris mata penuh luka dan setumpuk rasa sesak di dadanya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menyeret langkahnya untuk mengikis jarak diantara dirinya dan Donghae. Entah mengapa, rasa nyeri itu kembali hadir memeluk hatinya saat melihat keadaan Donghae saat ini. Ia tahu, kakak satu-satunya itu merupakan sosok yang ceria dan penuh semangat. Yang bisa memandang segala sesuatu dari sisi positifnya. Namun kali ini ia telah menunjukkan emosinya yang mungkin memang selama ini berhasil Donghae sembunyikan dibalik sosoknya yang cerah. Donghae seolah menjadi orang lain saat ini. Satu hal yang membuat hatinya menghangat –bahwa kakaknya itu begitu menyayangi dirinya terlepas dari sikapnya selama ini yang seolah tak mengerti dengan kondisi dirinya.

Kyuhyun ikut bersimpuh di sisi Donghae, membuat ayahnya menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberinya ruang lebih. Baik Jisoo maupun Hyemi sama-sama tahu, jika saat ini putra sulungnya sedang tak ingin dibujuk oleh mereka. Alih-alih mengadu pada mereka berdua, Donghae justru memusatkan atensinya pada Kyuhyun. Seolah eksistensi mereka tak terjangkau oleh pandangannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Donghae meraih tangan Kyuhyun, membawanya dalam genggaman erat. Luka goresan yang masih menganga dan mengeluarkan darah sama sekali tak menjadi penghalang baginya untuk menyalurkan perasaannya melalui genggaman tangannya.

" _Ne, hyung.._ Aku disini." Kyuhyun membalas genggaman tangan Donghae, meski yang ia rasakan justru liquid pekat yang kini turut melumuri telapak tangannya.

Donghae semakin mengeratkan genggamannya, menatap kedua orang tuanya yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Terutama ibunya yang terlihat begitu gusar dan cemas. "Aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengan adikku." Datar. Nada suara Donghae begitu datar, juga dingin. Membuat Jisoo dan Hyemi terkesiap. Mereka berdua saling mengirim pandangan tak percaya, namun begitu Hyemi menganggukkan kepalanya, Jisoo tahu betul bahwa langkah terbaik yang harus mereka ambil adalah keluar dari kamar itu secepatnya. Memberikan Donghae waktu untuk berbicara dengan Kyuhyun yang mungkin saja bisa membuat Donghae tak lagi keras kepala dengan keinginannya untuk terjun ke perusahaan.

" _Arasseo._ Kyuhyun-ah, tolong obati luka Donghae, _ne_?" itu kalimat terakhir yang Hyemi ucapkan sebelum beranjak dari kamar putra sulungnya. Sementara Jisoo memberi tatapan penuh arti pada Kyuhyun, berusaha menyampaikan pesan melalui pancaran iris matanya.

" _Ne, eomma._ " Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Seketika ia merasakan genggaman tangan Donghae makin erat.

Derap langkah Jisoo terdengar berat. Sejujurnya, dirinya masih begitu enggan untuk meninggalkan Donghae dalam keadaan yang jauh dari kata baik itu. Namun ia berusaha untuk menuruti kemauan putra sulungnya kali ini. Dengan membiarkannya berbicara empat mata dengan Kyuhyun mungkin menjadi pilihan terbaik untuk saat ini.

Setelah tubuh ayah dan ibunya tertelan di balik pintu kamar kakaknya, Kyuhyun mengalihkan atensinya pada keadaan kamar Donghae yang jauh dari kata rapi. Rongga dadanya terasa memanas, menghadapi kenyataan bahwa kakak satu-satunya bisa melakukan hal demikian. Hal yang sama sekali tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya selama ini.

"Kyu..." kembali gumaman Donghae menyelusup indera pendengarannya. Ia membawa pandangannya pada wajah Donghae dan menemukan tatapan yang sarat akan harapan terefleksi dalam iris mata hitam milik kakaknya.

Kyuhyun perlahan membimbing Donghae untuk naik ke atas tempat tidur untuk menghindari serpihan kaca yang masih berserakan diatas lantai kamarnya. Ia tak ingin Donghae mendapatkan luka lagi setelah ini. "Ayo, _hyung.._ naiklah ke tempat tidurmu."

Donghae menurut, genggaman tangannya tak pernah ia lepas sedikitpun. Setelah mereka berhasil duduk diatas tempat tidur, ia sedikit tergagap saat dirasa Kyuhyun ingin melepaskan genggamannya dan pergi beranjak darinya. Dengan suara tercekat, Donghae mencegah Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukakan, Kyu? Kau mau kemana?"

Kyuhyun melirik tangannya yang kini didekap erat oleh kakaknya. "Aku mau mengambil kotak P3K," jawabnya dengan datar. Kyuhyun sendiri menyayangkan hal itu. Mengapa ia tak bisa berucap dengan nada hangat? Padahal ia berharap pada dirinya sendiri untuk bisa melakukannya. "Lukamu harus segera diobati sebelum infeksi," tambahnya kemudian.

Mendengar jawaban dari adiknya, Donghae perlahan melepaskan genggamannya. Membiarkan punggung adiknya terlepas dari jangkauan pandangannya. Ia meringis saat eksistensi rasa sakit yang menguar dari lukanya kini mulai ia rasakan. Iris matanya bergerak mengamati luka di tangannya. Pantas saja, begitu banyak liquid merah pekat yang melumurinya. Donghae sendiri heran, bagaimana ia baru bisa merasakannya sekarang?

Derap langkah terdengar, Kyuhyun telah kembali dengan baskom kecil dan kotak P3K di tangannya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat disamping Donghae dan mulai membersihkan darah di tangan kakaknya dengan baskom kecil berisi cairan antiseptik. Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan perlahan, iris matanya terfokus pada kegiatannya. Sementara Donghae merasakan kehangatan mulai menyeruak dalam rongga dadanya hanya dengan menerima perlakuan kecil dari adik satu-satunya itu.

"Bagaimana selama ini kau menjalani hidupmu, Kyu?" Kyuhyun mengernyit saat suara Donghae menginterupsi kegiatannya. Ia hanya memberikan tatapan bertanyanya pada Donghae, sekedar memberi tanda bahwa pertanyaan Donghae masih memerlukan penjelasan lebih.

"Kau.. apakah kau tak pernah merasa ingin menentukan jalan hidupmu sendiri?" Bagus, Donghae. Kau telah meluncurkan pertanyaan yang 'sangat baik'. Kyuhyun seketika menghentikan gerakannya. Tubuh Kyuhyun kaku, sementara ia masih belum mampu mengangkat kepalanya. Kyuhyun tengah menata hatinya untuk bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Cukup lama Donghae menunggu Kyuhyun membuka suaranya, namun yang adiknya lakukan justru hanya terus menundukkan kepalanya, seolah wajahnya terlalu mengerikan untuk dilihat. Perasaan menyesal itu mulai menyeruak dari rongga dada Donghae, untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia merutuki kecepatan mulutnya yang melebihi kecepatan otaknya. Bagaimana jika setelah ini jarak itu kian terasa dan ia tak akan mampu mengikisnya?

Saat Kyuhyun berhasil menatapnya, nafas Donghae tercekat. Meski Kyuhyun tak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti, namun ada secercah rasa terluka yang terpancar dari tatapan matanya. Anehnya, Kyuhyun mulai menyunggingkan senyuman yang begitu tipis dengan bibirnya.

"Apakah kau benar-benar perlu menanyakan hal itu?" telak. Jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun seketika menyentak pikiran dan hatinya. Donghae tak tahan dengan tatapan miris yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya, tak tahan dengan senyuman pilu yang terlukis di wajah adiknya. Kini yang ia lakukan adalah kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada tangannya yang kini telah terbebas dari cairan merah yang sebelumnya menyelimuti tangannya.

Donghe tak kunjung mengeluarkan deretan frase. Sementara Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya mengobati luka Donghae. Dengan telaten, Kyuhyun mulai mengambil gulungan perban dan membalut tangan Donghae dengan perlahan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, mungkin _hyung_ memang benar-benar bodoh dengan menanyakannya padamu. Hanya saja, bisakah.. untuk kali ini, biarkan _hyung_ memberikan sandaran padamu? Katakan pada _hyung_ jika kau lelah. Katakan pada _hyung_ jika kau merasa tak sanggup lagi menahan beban yang harus kau tanggung sendirian. Katakan pada _hyung,_ jika kau.. jika kau ingin meluapkan segala perasaanmu, Kyu. _Hyung_ selalu ingin bisa menjadi sandaran bagimu. Seperti layaknya seorang kakak yang selalu melindungi adiknya." Donghae merasakan buliran bening itu mulai menjamah sudut matanya, menuruni pipinya dan menganak sungai. Sial. Ia menangis! Donghae sangat merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu mudah terbawa suasana.

"Sering-seringlah mengganti perban, _hyung._ Jika kau kesulitan, kau bisa memintaku untuk melakukannya." Kedua iris mata Donghae melebar, tak percaya dengan jawaban yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya. Bagaimana bisa adiknya itu justru mencoba mengalihkan perhatian alih-alih menanggapi ucapan yang datang begitu tulus dari dasar hatinya?

"Kyuhyun.."

"Aku sudah selesai." Kyuhyun bergegas membereskan peralatan P3Knya dan bersiap membawa langkahnya keluar dari kamar Donghae sebelum sebuah tangan mencegahnya dengan cepat.

"Apa begitu sulit bagimu untuk bisa mempercayaiku, Kyuhyun-ah? Apa begitu sulit bagimu untuk meluapkan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada kakakmu sendiri?" Kyuhyun menatap mata Donghae yang terlihat berkilau karena tertutupi cairan bening. Jika Kyuhyun boleh jujur, hatinya berkedut nyeri karenanya. Hanya saja, ia tak ingin kakaknya masuk dalam lingkaran hitam yang ia buat sendiri, untuk menghindarkan orang-orang yang ia sayangi masuk dalam lubang itu. Ia tak ingin orang-orang yang ia sayangi harus merasakan luka yang begitu besar hanya karena ingin melindunginya.

Kyuhyun melirik lengannya yang Donghae dekap dengan begitu erat. "Bisa _hyung_ lepaskan? Aku masih memiliki tugas yang harus kuselesaikan malam ini." Kyuhyun kembali memutuskan untuk membuat jarak itu semakin nyata. Ia melakukannya untuk melindungi Donghae. Ia hanya tak ingin Donghae harus berakhir seperti Hwang _ahjussi_ dan mereka yang menyayangi dirinya.

Sementara Donghae, hatinya terasa runtuh seketika saat deretan frase yang Kyuhyun guratkan menembus indera pendengarannya. Meski begitu, alih-alih melepasnya, dekapannya pada lengan Kyuhyun justru semakin erat lantaran emosi yang kini mulai menguar dari sudut hatinya.

"Apa kau juga menganggap _hyung-_ mu ini orang yang lemah, Kyu? Yang tak akan sanggup untuk menjadi sandaran bagimu. Itu yang kau pikirkan?!" nada suara Donghae naik satu oktaf, menandakan kepalanya yang kini tengah dirundung emosi yang memuncak. Bahkan ia menarik kedua bahu Kyuhyun untuk menghadap dirinya, mengunci tubuh itu dalam jangkauan pandangannya.

"Tatap lawan bicaramu dan jawab aku, Cho Kyuhyun!" kedua bahu Kyuhyun tersentak seiring dengan gerakan tangan Donghae yang mengguncangnya dengan penuh emosi. Ia tak lagi bisa berpikir dengan jernih kali ini.

Kyuhyun kini menatap Donghae dalam-dalam, menghela nafas sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya. "Jawaban apa yang ingin kau dengar dariku?"

"Jujur. Jawablah dengan jujur, Kyu.." Donghae persisten menatap kedua iris mata berwarna cokelat madu milik Kyuhyun dalam-dalam, tak membiarkan adiknya sedikitpun lolos dari jangkauannya.

"Ya. Kau memang lemah dan kau tak bisa membantah kenyataan itu." tukas Kyuhyun dengan datar, dan juga dingin. Membuat tubuh Donghae menggigil mendenagarnya. Seketika tubuhnya terasa lemas, hingga dekapannya pada lengan adiknya perlahan memudar. Kedua tangannya kini terjatuh lurus di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Senyuman miris yang begitu pahit tercipta di wajah tampannya, mendengar dengan telinganya sendiri jika Kyuhyun mengatakan dengan gamblang tentang hal yang selama ini menggelayut dalam pikirannya. Hal yang sejujurnya membuatnya merasa begitu takut, kecil dan tak berdaya di saat yang bersamaan. Sebuah kenyataan yang selalu bisa memukul dirinya dengan telak.

"Dan aku tak mungkin bisa menerima orang sepertimu untuk terjun mengurus perusaahan bersamaku." _Karena aku menyayangimu._ "Karena aku tak yakin kau akan sanggup menanggung semua itu." Kyuhyun tak mampu mengucapkan tiga kata itu. Tiga kata yang membentuk sebuah kalimat yang terdengar indah. Kalimat yang menjadi alasannya menolak Donghae untuk mengurus perusahaan bersamanya. Begitu besar, beban dan tekanan yang harus ia hadapi saat pertama kali menerima perintah dari ayahnya bahwa ia harus terjun mengurus perusahaan sejak usia belia. Dan Kyuhyun tak akan sanggup melihat kakaknya harus ikut menanggung itu semua bersama dirinya. Cukup dirinya saja, cukup dirinya sendiri yang menanggung semua itu hingga waktu berhasil mengambil alih kehidupannya.

Dengan segumpal penyesalan yang ia bawa dalam dadanya, Kyuhyun membawa langkahnya untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan dengan atmosfer yang menyesakkan itu. meninggalkan sosok Donghae yang terduduk lemas di atas ranjangnya dengan wajah pias.

' _Mianhae.'_

-o0o-

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun terhenti di ujung lorong saat indera penglihatannya menangkap sosok kedua orang tuanya masih berada disana dengan raut cemas yang terukir di wajah mereka masing-masing. Lihatlah, betapa ayah dan ibunya itu menyayangi kakaknya hingga rela menghabiskan waktunya untuk menunggu dirinya keluar dari kamar Donghae. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya, menunggu kabar darinya apakah ia berhasil membujuk Donghae untuk tidak bersikeras ikut mengurus perusahaan.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau berhasil membujuknya?" ayahnya yang pertama membuka suara.

"Kalian tak perlu khawatir. Aku yakin Donghae _hyung_ akan mempertimbangkan ucapanku. Setidaknya ia tak akan lagi bertahan dengan sikap keras kepalanya untuk ikut terjun mengurus perusahaan," Kyuhyun menjawab dengan tenang. Meski hatinya masih bisa merasakan gumpalan rasa penyesalan yang bersarang di dalamnya.

Ia bisa mendengar kedua orang tuanya menghela nafas lega setelah mendengar jawaban darinya. "Bagus. Jika sampai Donghae masih keras kepala, kau _harus_ berhasil meyakinkannya." Jisoo segera membawa tubuhnya menghilang dari pandangannya setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sebuah kalimat bernada perintah –yang untuk kesekian kali dalam hidupnya, harus ia terima dan patuhi. Sebuah kalimat yang tak pernah memberikannya pilihan bahkan untuk sekedar menolaknya. Ia menatap punggung ayahnya yang semakin menjauh dengan diam.

Sementara Hyemi, ia kini memperhatikan putra bungsunya yang persisten menatap dalam kepergian ayahnya. Hatinya mulai bergemuruh. Sebagai seorang ibu, nuraninya selalu memberontak tiap kali melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang menyiratkan perasaan terluka yang amat dalam. Semestinya, ia kini memeluk tubuh kurus milik putra bungsunya itu dengan erat, menyalurkan kasih sayang darinya untuk menguatkannya. Namun angan itu lenyap saat tiba-tiba iris cokelat madu itu mengalihkan atensinya, menatapnya dengan lurus.

"Aku sudah mengobati lukanya. Dan aku akan meminta _ahjumma_ untuk membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi di kamarnya." Hyemi merespon pernyataan Kyuhyun dengan anggukkan kepalanya. Bibirnya terasa kelu untuk sekedar mengguratkan frase sederhana berupa untaian terimakasih ataupun mengguratkan senyuman indah miliknya. Kini yang ia lakukan hanya menatap tubuh putranya yang perlahan menjauh dari jangkauan pandangannya. Berusaha memahami perasaannya sendiri, memahami nalurinya yang selama ini terus memberontak.

" _Gomawo, Kyuhyun-ah._ "

-o0o-

Donghae termenung menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih bersih. Kamarnya telah kembali rapi seperti semula setelah beberapa asisten rumah tangga keluarga Cho yang dengan cekatan membereskan kekacauan yang ia buat beberapa saat lalu. Kamarnya kini tampak lengang karena sebagian besar perabotan yang sebelumnya ada disana kini tak lagi terlihat ekistensinya. Mereka belum sempat menggantinya.

Wajah Kyuhyun terbayang di langit-langit kamarnya, seperti garis imajiner rasi bintang yang biasa ia lihat di langit malam. Pikirannya melayang pada perkataan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan beberapa saat lalu. Pernyataan yang berhasil membelah hatinya, kemudian menjatuhkannya hingga hancur berserakan. Namun, benarkah adiknya itu telah mengatakan kejujuran padanya? Donghae hanya merasa belum siap untuk menelan kenyataan pahit itu.

Atensinya beralih pada tangan kanannya yang berbalut perban putih, hasil karya adiknya. Masih terasa kehangatan sentuhan tangan milik Kyuhyun yang mengobati lukanya dengan telaten. Tanpa sadar, senyuman samar tergurat di bibirnya.

" _Hyung_ berharap kau berbohong Kyu.." meski Donghae meyakininya, namun luka dalam hatinya belum bisa sembuh sepenuhnya. Karena kenyataan itulah yang selalu bisa membuat dirinya berada pada titik terndah dalam hidupnya.

-o0o-

Hyemi menatap punggung kokoh suaminya yang telah berbaring membelakanginya. Dengan kepala yang penuh dengan berbagai pemikiran yang kian hari kian terasa menyentak nuraninya, Hyemi menghampiri suaminya dan berbaring di sisinya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, _yeobo.._ " Hyemi berucap lirih pada suaminya. Berharap dalam alam bawah sadarnya, sosok suaminya mampu mendengar curahan hatinya. "Selama ini aku berpikir kita telah melakukan tindakan yang benar. Kita melakukannya demi masa depan keluarga kita. Karena kita tahum hanya Kyuhyun-lah satu-satunya harapan kita saat ini. Tetapi, apakah kau juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan selama ini?" suasana hening menjadi jawaban akan pernyataannya. Hyemi memang tidak mau berharap lebih, cukup dengan mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya pada suaminya tiap jam tidur mungkin bisa mengurangi sedikit beban dalam rongga dadanya.

-o0o-

Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding yang bertengger manis di kamarnya. Jarum jam telah meluruskan tubuhnya, menandakan hari telah bergulir. Setelah keluar dari kamar kakaknya dan berhadapan dengan kedua orang tuanya, ia sama sekali tak bisa sekedar memejamkan kelopak matanya. Ia tersentak saat ponselnya berdering dari atas nakas. Itu dering telepon masuk. Dahinya mengernyit heran, siapa yang dengan lancang menghubunginya saat larut malam seperti sekarang? Rasa penasarannya lebih besar daripada tubuhnya yang malas untuk bergerak. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk menjangkau ponsel hitam milikmya.

"Changmin?" gumam Kyuhyun dengan sedikit gerutuan yang terselip secara samar. Untuk apa anak itu menghubunginya tengah malam begini? Seperti tak ada pekerjaan lain yang harus diselesaikan saja. Ponselnya terus berdering bahkan setelah cukup lama ia mengabaikannya. Dengan terpaksa, jemarinya menggeser ikon penanda ia menerima panggilan dari Changmin.

"Apa kau sedang mengigau, Changmin-ah?" Kyuhyun menyapa sahabatnya dengan kalimatnya yang pedas. Membuat Changmin tak bisa menyembunyikan gerutuannya di seberang line telepon.

"Yak! Apa begitu caramu menyapa sahabatmu, huh?!" teriakan Changmin menggelegar, memaksa Kyuhyun menjauhkan ponselnya jika ia tak ingin telinganya bermasalah setelah ia menyelesaikan panggilannya. "Kau tahu, aku sengaja menahan rasa kantuk yang menyerang mataku hanya untuk bisa terjaga hingga tengah malam." Changmin masih meluapkan rasa kesalnya pada Kyuhyun.

Pernyataan Changmin membuat Kyuhyun semakin dilanda perasaan heran. Untuk apa sahabatnya itu rela melakukan hal seperti itu? Buang-buang waktu saja. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk melakukannya?"

Kyuhyun dapat mendengar Changmin menghela nafas kasar di sana. Dan gerutuan tak begitu jelas menyapa indera pendengarannya kemudian. Hei, apa Changmin tengah merasa kesal saat ini? Seingat Kyuhyun, dirinya tak melakukan apapun yang mungkin bisa menjadi pemicu rasa kesal sahabatnya. Dan bukankah seharusnya ia yang merasa kesal karena diganggu saat larut malam seperti saat ini?

"Ck." Changmin berdecak sebal. "Kau bertanya siapa yang menyuruhku, Kyuhyun-ah? Yang benar saja.. apa kau lupa tanggal berapa sekarang, hmm?" Changmin berujar dengan nada kesal yang kentara, namun entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa biasa saja. Tak sedikitpun hatinya ikut terpancing kesal karenanya. Ia menjauhkan ponselnya sejenak untuk melihat tanggal berapa hari ini."Tiga Februari." Gumamnya kemudian.

"Bagus. Sekarang, apa kau ingat hari apa sekarang? Jangan jawab hari Rabu! Aku sudah tahu itu!" Kyuhyun seketika kembali menutup mulutnya yang memang akan menjawab pertanyaan Changmin seperti itu.

"Aishh.. hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, Kyu! _Saengil Chukae..!_ " Changmin semestinya mengucapkannya dengan nada ceria, namun yang terjadi justru ia mengucapkannya dengan nada kesal karena masih terbawa suasana.

Sementara Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut. Karena memang ia sama sekali tak mengingatnya. Padahal, setiap tahun Changmin tak pernah melupakan untuk memberikan ucapan selamat padanya. Sebuah tindakan sederhana dari sahabatnya yang harus ia akui dapat memberikan kehangatan tersendiri di hatinya. Kyuhyun kini mendudukkan tubuhnya, bersandar pada _head bed_ miliknya.

"Lihat?! Bahkan kau sama sekali tak mengucapkan terima kasih pada sahabatmu ini?! Aishh.. _jinja_!" Changmin mendesah frustasi di seberang sana, sementara Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Aku.."

"Harusnya kau bersyukur karena memiliki sahabat yang baik sepertiku, Kyu.. bukankah aku ini manis? Yang dengan sukarela ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun tengah malam seperti ini khusus padamu?" ucapan Kyuhyun terinterupsi dengan gerutuan panjang lebar milik Changmin. Kyuhyun tak dapat menyangkal jika Changmin memang sahabatnya yang baik –sangat baik.

"Aku minta maaf, Changmin-ah." balas Kyuhyun dengan singkat. Meski merasa bersalah, ia merasakan getaran yang terasa menyenangkan di dadanya.

Changmin menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. " _Aigoo.._ Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, Kyu... Kau itu-"

" _Gomawo,"_ jawab Kyuhyun cepat, memotong kalimat Changmin sebelumnya. Membuat Changmin menyadari satu hal. Kyuhyun memang sengaja melakukannya. " _Aish... Aniya,_ Kyu! Aku meralat ucapanku tadi. Kau harus meminta maaf padaku!"

Kyuhyun menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya. "Apa? Bagaimana bisa seorang Shim Changmin tak bisa memegang kata-katanya sendiri?" Entahlah, Kyuhyun hanya merasa sesuatu dalam rongga dadanya bergetar menyenangkan saat melakukannya –menggoda Changmin.

" _Aissh.. Jinja!_ Kyuhyun-ah! Apa aku boleh mencubit pipimu besok?" desah Changmin, terdengar sangat frustasi. Sementara Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya tak begitu mengerti akan ucapan Changmin.

"Apa?"

"Yak! Aku sedang kesal terhadapamu, Kyu! Apa kau mengerti? Makanya besok aku mau mencubit pipimu!" Changmin makin berapi-api.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau memukulku?"

"Kau pikir aku tega melakukannya, huh?" Kyuhyun semakin heran dengan jawaban Changmin dan tanpa sadar, kekehan pelan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Yak! Apa kau sedang menertawakanku sekarang?!" Changmin sebenarnya terkejut hingga relfek ia justru mengumpat pada Kyuhyun. Dan ia berharap telinganya memang tidak sedang bermasalah, karena ia baru saja mendengar Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Yang benar saja... sahabatnya yang sangat dingin dan tertutup itu, baru saja memberikan tawa untuknya? Benar-benar suatu keajaiban!

" _Aniyo,_ " balas Kyuhyun singkat. Ia sendiri masih dalam masa terkejut dan tak percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Apa benar, ia baru saja tertawa? Hatinya terasa begitu ringan saat melakukannya. Seperti tumpukan beban di hatinya telah runtuh seketika.

"Akui saja, Kyuhyun-ah! Kau tak bisa mengelak!" Changmin masih dalam pendiriannya, ia tentu saja tak mau kalah dengan sahabatnya. Dan memang sudah menjadi sifatnya yang keras kepala.

" _Ani._ " Dan Kyuhyun adalah lawan yang seimbang bagi Changmin. Ia hanya masih terlalu sulit untuk mengakuinya. Mengakui jika dirinya baru saja mengguratkan tawa miliknya yang selama ini tersembunyi begitu lama jauh di dalam dirinya.

"Aisshh.. _arasseo, arasseo_! Tapi besok kau harus membayarnya! Kau mengerti, KYUHYUNNIE?" Akhirnya Changmin memilih untuk menyerah karena ia tahu, perdebatannya dengan Kyuhyun tak akan berakhir jika bukan ia yang mengalah. Ia segera mematikan sambungannya sebelum Kyuhyun sempat memberi respon. Karena ia tahu, Kyuhyun akan selalu melayangakan protes jika ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan manis macam 'Kyuhyunie'.

Kyuhyun akan melayangkan protesnya saat tiba-tiba Changmin memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka secara sepihak. Membuatnya secara tak sadar menggerutu pelan sebelum kembali meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja nakas. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dengan perasaan yang jauh berbeda, lebih hangat dan lebih tenang. Sepertinya Kyuhyun akan mengarungi mimpi indah kali ini.

-o0o-

Hyemi menutup pintu eboni putih gading dengan pelan setelah selesai melakukan rutinitas paginya –membangunkan putra sulungnya untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap pergi menuntut ilmu di Kyunghee University. Ia memutar langkahnya untuk bersiap melakukan pekerjaannya yang lain. namun langkahnya terhenti saat dari ekor matanya, sebuah pintu eboni lain seolah berbisik padanya. Memberitahu bahwa penghuni kamar di baliknya juga berhak untuk mendapat perhatian seperti yang ia berikan pada putra sulungnya –membangunkannya dan mengucapkan sapaan pagi untuknya.

Entah apa yang membuat langkah kakinya beranjak mendekati pintu itu. Sebuah pintu yang selama ini terasa begitu jauh dari jangkauannya, bahkan nyaris tak tersentuh. Semakin dekat dengannya, kinerja jantungnya kian terasa cepat. Debaran itu terasa begitu asing baginya. Hingga saat kedua kakinya telah berhasil mengikis jarak, Hyemi kini tertegun saat mendapati dirinya berdiri di depan pintu kamar milik putra bungsunya.

 **To B Continued~**

 _ **Special Update On Kyuhyun Enlistment Day!**_

Maaf jika chapter ini pendek. (~_~)v

P. S : Udah pada nonton MV nya kan? Makna pesannya dalem banget, meski aku ngga tau artinya haha. Intinya, selama dia meninggalkan kita, jangan sampai kita meninggalkannya. Sediih banget liat ekspresinya di MV itu.. *cengeng*

 **#We'llWaitForKyuhyun**

 _ **Special thanks to :**_

 **Tyas1013 / Aiden LDH / Nadira / julia dewi / AlifiaR2012 / diahretno / ailedachangkyu / Wonhaesung Love / kyuli99 / sparkyuch0 / xyz / Iffahnur / Sparkyubum / Abelkyu / Songkyurina / Mmzzaa / TriPutriSabrina / Kuroi Ilna / Shin Ririn1013 / Park RinKyun-Uchiha / auliaMRQ / yulianasuka / readlight / uixalmt / meimeimayra / Citra546 / yolyol / Cuttiekyu94 / 0932715630 / All Guest**

 _Maaf belum bisa bales review_ :v

 **Well, what's on your mind? Just say it on the review box! Thank you, everyone!**

 **WithLove, Little Evil ;]**


End file.
